Un regard perçant
by tal'aura
Summary: Humain/vampire. Edward disparait, six ans passent, enfin son retour, mais tout va changer, il n'est plus lui-même, il n'est plus le même garçon. Il est assoiffé… de sang! Rate M.
1. Chapitre 1: Flash back

**Les persos appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

**Une fic spécial que voici.**

**Edward disparait, six ans passent, enfin son retour, mais tout va changer, il n'est plus lui-même, il n'est plus le même garçon. Il est assoiffé… de sang! Rate M.**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Flash back  
**

**PDV Bella**

Je suis mère monoparental d'une fillette âgée de 5 ans, du prénom de Renesmée. Oui j'ai bien dit monoparental et ça avant même de savoir que j'étais enceinte. J'explique mon histoire. Tout a débuté il y a 6 ans, au moment ou j'ai perdu Edward, mon amour et ma vie. Mais lui et moi on se connaissait depuis la tendre enfance. Mais ce bout là n'est pas important. Celui dont tout le monde doit savoir est le moment ou nous sommes réellement tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre et le moment où pour de bon il m'avait quitté, oui quitté, car je ne l'ai jamais revue. Edward a été porté disparut lors d'une randonné avec son père et son frère. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'a su ce qui c'était produit. Un matin en sortant de sa tente, Carlisle n'y avait plus vu Edward, sa tente avait également disparu, comme ci Edward avait quitté de lui-même, s'était enfuis avec ses biens de randonné. Ils croient tous qu'il est mort, mais moi je ne perds toujours pas espoir de le revoir un jour.

**Flash back**

_«Bon Dieu Edward tu fais quoi?» Lui criai-je paniqué._

_«Bella fais-moi confiance!»_

_Il m'avait juré de ne pas y aller. Je savais que cet endroit était dangereux, qu'il y avait, soit disant des êtres et animaux pas commun, dangereux. Il mettait sans dessus dessous son placard à la recherche de son sac de randonné._

_«Edward! Pitié ni va pas, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment!»_

_Il arrêta tout bruit et me regarda en riant._

_«Ne fais pas ta Alice! C'est ma sœur qui t'a mis ça dans la tête?»_

_Je soupirai._

_«Non, pas du tout, mon propre subconscient me l'a dit!»_

_«Bella je t'ai dit que rien n'allait m'arriver! Emmett est chasseur d'avance, il sera là au cas où.»_

_Je baissai les yeux, j'avais peur pour Edward, mon meilleur ami allait se mettre en danger. Il n'avait que 18 ans et il allait se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Tout le monde savait que cette montagne était dangereuse, beaucoup de monde n'en revenait pas vivant. Je sentis une main chaude sur ma joue, il venait de s'approcher de moi._

_«Bella, je te promet de revenir.»_

_Je le regardai enfin, ses yeux vert émeraude me scrutaient, me rendant nerveuse. Jamais il ne m'avait regardé comme ça au paravent. Il avait un regard qui me disait que je lui plaisais. Il posa ses lèvres doucement et avec hésitations sur les miennes, craignant que je le repousse. Il m'embrassa tendrement, je n'eus que l'idée de fourrager sa chevelure. Il comprit que j'acceptai son baiser et il m'embrassa plus ardemment me serrant par la taille de ses bras, me collant à lui._

_«Oh Bella!»_

_Il posa son front contre le miens._

_«Edward, je…»_

_«Ne dis rien. Je… pardonne-moi!»_

_Il me lâcha._

_«Non Edward! Ne te cache pas! J'ai aimé, je…»_

_«Je t'aime Bella.»_

_C'était comme ci il avait fini la phrase à ma place. Il retourna à son placard._

_«Je t'ai dit que je vais revenir, ne te fais pas de soucis pour moi.»_

**Fin du flash back**

Cette fois là il m'avait avoué son amour pour moi. Je l'aime encore aujourd'hui. Ma fille est le seul lien que j'ai encore avec lui. Nous n'avons pas eu le temps de nous aimer assez pour qu'on se le dise tous les jours. Il avait quitté le lendemain de notre premier baiser. Quand son père et son frère sont revenus sans lui. J'ai paniqué, j'avais eu raison. Depuis ce jour je m'en veux de n'avoir pas pu le convaincre de rester avec moi. Je me sens toujours coupable de sa disparition. Je suis l'unique coupable de sa perte. Mes cauchemars insondables me traumatisaient, il était là dans chacun de ceux-ci, me rappelant cette torture, cette nuit où je l'avais laissé partir. Je revoyais sans cesse son regard joyeux à l'idée d'aller avec son père et son frère en randonné. Ce regard que me renvoyait mon esprit avait changé par des yeux ravageur me disant, t'aurais dû m'en empêcher. Je m'en veux terriblement de ne pas avoir fait le nécessaire pour qu'il reste. On s'est dit mille fois je t'aime en une soirée, comme ci on savait déjà qu'il ne reviendra pas, mais ce n'était qu'à cause de notre récent amour, qui n'a pas duré.

Bon fini la tristesse, je dois maintenant vous parler du comment Renesmée a été conçu, oui, nous avions eut le temps de s'aimer d'une autre manière. Nos pulsions avaient pris le dessus, sans réfléchir aux conséquences et cette conséquence est maintenant toute ma vie.

**Flash back**

_On s'était embrassé plusieurs fois, sans se soucier où ça allait nous mener. On avait réalisé qu'on s'aimait réellement. Il était mon premier, j'étais sa deuxième. Edward avait aimé avant moi une autre fille. Mais aujourd'hui ça n'avait plus d'importance. Il m'empoigna le visage de ses mains douces et chaudes et il me susurra à l'oreille une phrase magique._

_«Je veux être le premier à te toucher.»_

_Il savait que j'étais vierge, il voulait me rendre femme._

_«Alors vas-y! Rends-moi femme de tes mains habiles.»_

_Il m'embrassa le bout du nez et posa ses lèvres dans mon cou. Je frissonnai de désir, une première sensation à mes yeux. Il posa ses mains à la base de mon t-shirt et me le retira. J'étais nerveuse, j'étais gênée. Il caressa du bout de ses doigts mes bras, jusqu'à prendre mes mains et les embrasser. Son regard rencontrait le miens, gardant mes mains sur sa bouche. Il les lâcha et me sourit et retira son t-shirt. Il était bien bâti, je posai mes mains sur son torse, les glissant jusqu'à sa ceinture. Je ne devais pas être gênée, je devais lui montrer que je le désirais autant que lui. Il se recula la poitrine remontant son bassin pour me laisser accès à son pantalon. Je le défis et il le retira. Il m'aida à ôter le mien. Ses doigts sur ma peau me donnaient des frissons. Je m'étendis pour qu'il m'enlève mon vêtement, ma culotte suivit. Il passa sa main sur ma virginité pour la remonter sur mon ventre jusqu'à mon cou. Il savait s'y faire. Je me cambrai à ses caresses, m'accrochant à ses bras, les caressants. Il se pencha et m'embrassa, me demandant accès à ma langue, je l'autorisai en allant chercher la sienne moi-même. C'était chaud et intime. Il colla son corps au mien, je pouvais sentir sa virilité contre mon poil pubien, me rendant plus excité encore._

_«Oh Edward!»_

_Il grogna de désir, dirigeant l'une de ses mains à mon clitoris pour me le caresser, je me cambrai encore plus, il frotta rapidement mon intimité. Je gémis, il s'actionna encore plus rapidement à ma réaction._

_«Nom de Dieu Edward!»_

_Il sourit et m'embrassa encore de sa langue._

_«Encore plus?» Me demanda-t-il._

_«Non, je te veux en moi!»_

_Il sourit, mais ne lâcha pas mon clitoris et frôla son pénis à mon entré, me cambrant pour qu'il entre en moi. Doucement il s'introduit, rencontrant mon hymen dans un faible cri de douleur. Je me mordis les lèvres. Ça brûlait._

_«Ça va?»_

_Il s'était arrêté pour me questionner._

_«Oui, t'en fais pas!»_

_Il m'embrassa le bout du nez et continue son entré. Son sexe m'emplissait pleinement, je le sentais parfaitement contre mes parois._

_«Tu es étroite! J'adore.»_

_Je souris, je m'agrippai à son dos de mes jambes, les croisant entre elles. Mes mains à son cou, mes doigts entrelacés. Il m'embrassa et commença son élancement doucement, jusqu'à ce que nos corps unis pour la première fois s'habituent l'un à l'autre. Je m'agrippai fortement à son cou, appréciant ce moment intime entre lui et moi. Il me fit l'amour plus rapidement à ma demande. Mes frissons se firent plus intenses. Ses doigts à mon bouton sensible, me rendaient folle!_

_«Edward…»_

_Je me sentais ailleurs, pas là, loin de tout, c'était sublime! Edward s'agrippa à mes hanches y enfonçant ses doigts dans ma peau. Il m'embrassa dans le cou, je le sentais vouloir venir en moi, il s'activa plus rapidement, me rendant au septième ciel. Je plaçai mes mains sur son dos lui plantant mes ongles dans la peau._

_«Oui Bella, c'est ça jouis!»_

_«Edward…»_

_Mes parois se resserrèrent contre son pénis et je sentis sa semence chaude dans le fond de mon être. Il cria mon nom je criai le sien et il s'étala à coté de moi, me caressant le ventre._

_«Bella, c'était ma meilleure relation.»_

_«Ah oui?»_

_Je souris._

_«Tu me rends fou, je te veux… pour l'éternité!»_

_Il me serra contre lui. Il m'aimait vraiment, ce n'était pas que pour le sexe._

_«Je t'aime Edward.»_

_«Et moi je t'aimerai pour l'éternité.»_

**Fin du flash back.**

C'était la dernière fois où on s'était dit je t'aime. La nuit a été courte, il est parti aux petites heures du matin sans en revenir. Mon amour pour lui n'avait duré qu'une nuit. Mais je l'aime toujours aujourd'hui. Mes pensées sont sans cesse pour lui quand je ne suis pas avec ma fille. Elle lui ressemble tellement. 6 ans depuis sa perte et je ne perds toujours pas espoir. Renesmée sait qui est son père, elle regrette qu'il ne soit pas là, elle espère un retour. Tout ça à quoi je pense depuis ce jour est le moment où j'avais appris pour sa disparition. J'en ai été effondré, jusqu'à ce que je sache pour Renesmée, comme ci il s'avait qu'il allait disparaitre et qu'en échange il m'avait laissé une partie de lui en notre fille. Je me suis battu pour cette enfant. Je dois surement vous racontez aussi le moment où j'ai appris pour la disparition d'Edward. C'était terrible, mais je dois l'expliquer.

**Flash back**

_Ce soir sera le retour d'Edward, j'avais hâte, ses baisers me manquaient. Il avait été parti durant deux semaines et je l'attendais avec impatience. Esmé, Alice et moi avions préparé un repas, quelque chose que les mecs adoraient. Leurs retour fut plus long que prévu. Quelque chose était arrivé, Alice l'avait sentit. Elle était née avec un genre de don, comme le disait si souvent Carlisle. Mais ça ne s'expliquait pas, elle ne pouvait l'expliquer, elle ressentait juste de drôle de sentiment. La majorité du temps, quelque chose de grave se produisait._

_Carlisle entra le premier, suivit d'Emmett, aucun bagage à leur main, j'attendais l'entré d'Edward, mais jamais il ne s'est montré. Je réalisai qu'Alice avait raison, que quelque chose s'était produit et ça avait tombé sur Edward. Tous les deux devant la porte encore ouverte, Carlisle annonça la nouvelle._

_«Edward a… disparu.»_

_Esmé se leva les larmes aux yeux. Alice et moi suivirent la cadence._

_«Non!»_

_«Il… ce matin il n'était plus là. Sa tente n'était plus là ni ses bagages.»_

_«Que s'est-il passé?» Lança Esmé, sa mère, celle d'Edward. Elle paniquait._

_«On ne sait pas, il a… carrément disparut avec ses affaires.»_

_«Oh mon Dieu! Il faut faire quelque chose!»_

_«Tous à été déjà prévenu, mais nous savons tous qu'il ne reviendra pas vivant.»_

_Je me levai à mon tour, réalisant que je ne le reverrai pas. Plus jamais._

_«Il… a disparu?»_

_«Oui, je suis désolé, nous le sommes tous.»_

_Je m'écroulai sur le divan. Je pleurai toutes les larmes de mon corps. J'avais eu raison, j'aurais dû le convaincre de ne pas y aller. Je m'en voulais, tout était de ma faute. Je me relevai et couru dans la chambre d'Edward. Je ne quittai la chambre de la nuit, je ne voulais plus vivre, je ne pouvais vivre sans lui. Je l'aimais._

**Fin du flash back**

Et oui c'est encore parfois comme ça, quand je suis seule. Je me morfonds sur son lit. Oui je vis avec les Cullen, depuis que j'ai su pour ma fille. Mon père m'avait jeté dehors et ils m'ont accueilli. C'est aussi dans ce lit que j'avais su pour Renesmée. Encore aujourd'hui je ne le quitte pas quand je suis seule. Je viens ici m'étendre et penser à lui. Je ne dors jamais dans ce lit, je m'y morfonds seulement. Je dois aussi vous parler dû moment où j'ai su pour ma fille.

**Flash back**

_Deux semaines depuis sa disparition, j'étais toujours malade depuis ce jour, je ne pouvais vivre sans lui. J'avais souvent songé à m'ôter la vie, mais Alice le présentait sans cesse, me collant aux basques. J'étais étendu sur le lit d'Edward, Alice assise à coté de moi._

_«J'en ai marre Alice, ses fichus haut le cœur me rend folle!»_

_«Tu devrais aller voir un médecin tu sais! En plus on en a un en permanence dans la maison.»_

_Elle rit, je n'avais pas le cœur à rire. Je savais ce que j'avais, c'était à cause d'Edward. Il me manquait tellement que j'en étais tombée malade._

_«Oh non!»_

_Je me levai rapidement et dégobillai directement sur le plancher de la chambre. C'était la première fois que ça m'arrivait._

_«Tu devrais vraiment voir mon père.»_

_«Si tu y tiens!»_

_Là j'étais affolée au point de me poser des questions. Je sortis de la chambre, Alice ne me suivit pas. Je frappai à la porte du bureau de Carlisle._

_«Entrez!»_

_J'ouvris la porte et m'installai face à lui._

_«Euh… j'ai besoin de votre aide.»_

_«Bien sûr Bella.»_

_«Je viens de dégobiller sur le plancher de la chambre et ça m'inquiète. On dirait que ça empire.»_

_«T'as déjeuné ce matin?»_

_«Non.»_

_Il fit le contour de son bureau et se planta devant moi et m'ausculta en me palpant la gorge et l'abdomen. Y avait un truc gênant à dire, mais il devait le savoir._

_«J'ai… les seins sensibles aussi, et mes mamelons ont changé de couleur.»_

_Il arqua un sourcil._

_«Tu vomis, t'as des hauts le cœur, t'as les seins sensible et ils ne sont pas de la bonne couleur. Autre chose?»_

_Je réfléchissais._

_«Ah oui, j'ai le goût de dormir tout le temps!»_

_Il me regarda surpris. Il savait ce que j'avais, juste avec ce que je lui avais dit. Il se tourna et tendit son bras vers une étagère. Il me donna un pot._

_«Ramène-moi ton urine là dedans.»_

_«D'accord.»_

_J'allai à la salle de bain, pas d'Alice en vu. Je revins avec le pot rempli. Il s'exécuta avec son matériel et attendit quelques minutes. La nervosité me montait. Il se retourna, aucune expression au visage. Surpris par les résultats sans doute._

_«Il s'adonne que… tu es enceinte Bella.»_

_Je pris un moment avant de réaliser la chose. De réaliser qu'Edward avait été dans le coup. Nous avions oubliés de nous protéger, créant ce petit être qui grandissait en moi. Il avait disparu me laissant ce bébé. Instinctivement je posai ma main sur mon ventre. Je ne pouvais m'en débarrasser. Carlisle remarqua mon geste._

_«Bella, qui est le père?»_

_Personne n'avait su pour Edward et moi. Je regardai Carlisle et lui souris._

_«Edward.»_

_Il s'assit sur sa chaise, ébahit par la nouvelle. Je devais tout lui dire._

_«Edward est le père de ce bébé?»_

_«Oui, ça remonte à la nuit avant votre randonné, on s'était avoué notre amour. On s'aimait, on venait à peine de s'en rendre compte.»_

_Je baissai le regard, les larmes coulaient d'elle-même sur mes joues._

_«Il a disparut depuis.»_

_Carlisle se leva et s'agenouilla devant moi._

_«Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas pour Edward et toi. Ça doit être terrible à tes yeux. Découvrir un amour et le perdre en 24 heures.»_

_Je le regardai, il était compréhensif._

_«Oui et… je vais garder le bébé.»_

_«Je te comprends, c'est ton choix! Je suis là pour toi, nous serons tous là pour toi.»_

_Il posa sa main sur mon épaule et je me lançai dans ses bras, pleine de tristesse. _

**Fin du flash back**

Depuis ce jour je me bats pour ma fille, je me bats pour qu'elle soit heureuse, je me bats pour moi-même. Dans son regard, quand elle me regarde, je ne vois que lui, que son père. Je sais qu'il va revenir. On n'a toujours pas retrouvé son corps et je ne perds toujours pas espoir. La porte de la chambre s'ouvre, montrant une petite tête cuivrée. Je souris et tendis mes bras à ma fille.

«Tu es là maman!»

Elle me saute dessus, elle revenait à peine de l'école.

«Ma chérie!»

Je l'embrasse sur le front.

«Tu me manque chaque fois que tu pars pour l'école.»

«Je reviens toujours.»

Je souris, je ne veux pas qu'elle pense des choses comme ça.

«Ton père n'a pas voulu me quitter, il a disparu.»

«Je sais, papi dit qu'il ne reviendra jamais.»

Je grogne intérieurement, Charlie est un vrai con.

«Papi a tord Nessie.»

Nessie est son surnom, donné par Jacob, mon demi-frère. J'en ai pris l'habitude moi aussi, ça faisait plus court. Je la serrai contre moi.

«Bientôt il reviendra, j'en suis sûr.»

Mes rêves se fait plus oppressant depuis quelques temps, depuis qu'une grotte secrète avait été trouvé dans la fameuse montagne. Les recherches étaient toujours en marche. On avait retrouvé les effets d'Edward, mais pas Edward. Il était quelque part caché dans la montagne et je l'espérais réellement. Plusieurs corps mutilés avaient été retrouvé, mais pas celui d'Edward.

Je ne perd jamais espoir de le revoir un jour vivant.

* * *

**Attendez-vous à quelque chose de spécial. Le retour du vampire Edward ça vous intéresse?**

**Moi si!**

**Vivement la suite!**

**J'attends vos impressions.  
**


	2. Chapitre 2: Qu'estu devenu Edward?

**L'histoire continue. Edward sera-t-il du chapitre? À vous de lire! Merci pour vos reviews ;)**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Qu'es-tu devenu Edward?**

Maintenant vous savez l'essentiel du début de mon histoire, ce qui est moins compliqué à comprendre, ce qui va vous aidez à comprendre le présent. Pour le moment, moi-même je ne sais rien, on va tous les deux le découvrir en même temps.

Ma fille Renesmée a tout de son père, oui tout de lui et rien de moi, elle n'a hérité que de mes boucles soyeuses. J'ai l'impression qu'elle le connait, qu'elle l'avait toujours connu. Aujourd'hui elle part avec son papi en vacance. Moi j'en profite pour faire une ballade en forêt avec Emmett et son père. Oui j'ai peur, oui il y a longtemps que je n'ai pas mis les pieds dans cette forêt. On m'a convaincu. Je prépare mon bagage, nous allons faire du camping. Alice entre dans ma chambre, sans frapper comme d'habitude.

«Tu es prête?»

«Oui, mais pourquoi tu ne viens pas toi?»

«Parce que Jasper veut que je sois avec lui!»

«Il n'a qu'à venir!»

«On peut pas c'est tout! Emmett et Carlisle t'attendent.»

Elle sort de ma chambre. Je ne suis pas du genre à faire des randonnés et encore moins depuis la disparition d'Edward. Nous ne ferons pas la même gaffe qu'à l'époque, on va tous dormir dans la même tente. Une fois en bas Esmé était là… avec ses bagages.

«Tu viens?»

Elle me sourit.

«Oui, je ne te voie pas seule avec ses deux mecs là dans la tente, je viens pour t'accompagner Bella.»

Je souris, j'ai moins peur maintenant. Nous quittâmes Forks et quand je vois où Emmett nous amène je panique.

«C'est quoi cette idée?»

«C'est pour toi qu'on vient.»

«Comment ça pour moi?»

Je panique encore plus, ils auraient retrouvé Edward?

«On aurait peut être aperçu Edward dans les parages.»

De faux espoirs j'en suis sur.

«Comment ça aperçu?»

Il arrêta la voiture et se retourne pour me regarder, Esmé commence à vider le coffre avec Carlisle.

«Des randonneurs l'auraient vu quelque part dans la montagne. Il… Edward est sauvage, ne se laisse pas approcher.»

«Qui s'est qui te dit que c'est réellement lui?»

«Sa description. Cheveux cuivrés, il avait les mêmes vêtements que le jour de sa disparition.»

Je pose ma main sur ma bouche. 6 ans d'errance dans une montagne c'est impossible. Il serait revenu de lui-même, à moins d'une amnésie provoqué. Je ne sais pas comment réagir, s'il a une raison au pourquoi il n'était pas revenu, j'aimerais le savoir. Je sors de la voiture et rejoins Esmé.

«Vous saviez pour Edward?»

«Oui, on est là pour le retrouver et le ramener.»

«Pourquoi nous? Pourquoi pas la faune ou la police?»

«Ils n'ont rien voulu savoir quand ils l'ont trouvés.»

«Ils savent où il est!»

Carlisle pose ses mains sur mes épaules.

«Oui et Edward ne s'est pas laissé approcher, ils ont dû abandonner. Ils ont… perdu un membre de l'équipe. Edward l'aurait tué.»

«Tué? Mais jamais il ne ferait ça!»

«Je sais et le seul moyen de le faire revenir parmi nous, c'est nous Bella.»

Carlisle avait raison, seul nous pouvons le faire revenir. Je suis excité à l'idée de le retrouver. Les hommes installent les tentes, tandis qu'Esmé et moi préparons le repas avant de partir à la recherche d'Edward. On c'est installé au milieu de la montagne, là où la grotte a été trouvée. Je marche au coté d'Esmé, les mecs devant, mènent la cadence. Je regarde le paysage. Nous marchons longtemps avant d'arriver à notre but.

«Bon, on va se reposer un peu. Edward a été vu pas loin d'ici la dernière fois. Il risque surement de revenir.»

Je l'espérais. Je soupire de fatigue, je veux tant le retrouver. Esmé sent mon malaise, mon malheur, elle me frotte le dos de compassion. Je lui souris et me lève.

«J'ai besoin d'un peu d'intimité.»

Ils me sourient tous, Esmé prit dans son sac un rouleau de papier de toilette.

«T'en auras de besoin, si tu vas où je pense.»

«Merci.»

Emmett rigole de plus bel. Je me dirige vers la forêt. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai pas peur, surement à cause du walky talky que j'ai en main. Je le pose par terre et je regarde autour de moi s'il n'y a personne. Quand je m'accroupis, j'entends un bruit, un bruit sourd. Je me relève et j'avance vers le bruit. Je vis quelque chose bouger, trop rapidement pour voir ce que c'était. Je m'avance dans la forêt à sa recherche. Le regard droit devant. Je sursaute à la vu de quelque chose qui me passe devant à moins d'un mètre de moi, trop rapide pour que je voie ce que c'est. Là je panique complètement quand il repasse devant moi et ça 5 fois de suites. Je réalise que j'avais laissé mon Walky là bas. Merde! Je me demande si je dois crier où pas. Oui je le dois, Carlisle pourrait repérer ma voix. La chose court et saute dans un arbre. C'était humain, je le sentais! J'en peux plus, j'ai trop peur, je cris de toute ma voix.

«CARLISLE!»

Le temps qu'il me retrouve prendrait quelques minutes. La chose stoppe à mon cri et sauta en bas de son arbre. Mon regard rencontre le siens durant quelques secondes et il fuit au loin.

Edward! Je l'avais reconnu! Il ne veut pas se faire retrouver. Carlisle se plante à coté de moi.

«Où t'as mis ton…»

«Je l'ai vu! Il s'est enfuis après que j'ai crié.»

«Edward?»

«Oui, il… il était rapide, il me faisait peur et il m'a regardé et s'est enfuis.»

Carlisle soupira, Esmé et Emmett nous rejoins.

«Que se passe-t-il?» Demande Esmé.

«C'est Edward, Bella l'a vue, mais il s'est enfuis.»

«Il ne veut pas qu'on le retrouve.» Paniquais-je de ma voix tremblante.

«Oui, Bella, il cherche à nous fuir.»

Pourquoi ferait-il ça? Que lui est-il arrivé? Et ses yeux, ils étaient… noir, noir de peur. Carlisle décide d'abandonner, qu'il nous sert à rien de poursuivre, c'était le choix d'Edward. Je pleure toutes les larmes de mon corps dans la tente, je n'avais pas le cœur à manger, je ne veux parler à personne. Je sortis prendre l'air dans la forêt, Esmé m'a dit de rentrer avant la tombée de la nuit. Je voulais retrouver Edward. Je marche longuement dans la forêt, toujours en pleure, je veux seulement savoir pourquoi il nous rejetait et je le laisserais tranquille. Tout le long de ma marche des bruits autour de moi j'entendais et je ne sus que lorsqu'Edward se trouve devant moi que c'était ses bruits que j'avais entendus. Je figeai, son regard est vide et perçant, j'avais la frousse. Je recule d'un pas.

«Vas-t'en! Éloigne-toi! Je te veux pas ici!» Cri-t-il.

Sa voix n'est pas la même, ses yeux ne sont pas les mêmes. Sa peau est pâle, très pâle comme de la craie.

«Edward? C'est bien toi?»

Il me montre ses dents, il est en colère.

«VAS-T'EN! Je ne veux pas te faire de mal.»

Me faire du mal pourquoi? Je ne comprends rien, pourquoi me ferait-il du mal?

«Vas-t'en j'ai dit. OBÉIS-MOI!»

«Mais pourquoi? Je veux comprendre.»

Je pleure de plus bel.

«Laisse tomber et fou le camp!»

Je m'approche pour lui montrer que je n'ai pas peur de lui. Il recule.

«Pourquoi? Pourquoi fuis-tu?»

«Tu vois bien que je ne suis pas comme toi, oublis moi Bella! Je suis plus rien à tes yeux, je suis plus rien pour personne. Vas-t'en.»

«Non!»

Je veux comprendre, il m'avait l'air tout à fait normal à mes yeux.

«Edward, viens, rentre à la maison, tout le monde t'attends.»

«Non, je ne peux pas, je ne peux plus. C'est impossible Bella, crois-moi!»

«Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé?»

Il me regarde un moment sans me répondre et il fuit en sautant dans l'arbre, je le perds de vu. Je sais qu'il ne reviendra pas. Je retourne auprès des autres.

«Rentrons!»

«Bella?»

«Rentrons, j'ai dit. Edward ne reviendra pas.»

Carlisle comprit que je l'ai vu, qu'il m'avait parlé.

«D'accord on rentre.»

**PDV Edward**

Je suis Edward Cullen le vampire, oui vampire et non humain et ça depuis 6 ans. Depuis 6 ans, je suis seul, seul au monde, dans cette forêt, là où ce vampire m'avait retiré mon âme. Je n'ai plus de vie, plus d'amis et plus de famille. Pour la première fois en 6 ans j'ai revue Bella et je n'aurais jamais dû. Elle me manque terriblement. On s'est aimé qu'une seule nuit. J'aurais dû l'obéir, ne pas être allé à cette fichu randonné, elle avait eu raison. Je m'en veux depuis, je m'en veux de ne pas être auprès d'elle, je m'en veux de na pas l'avoir assez aimé. Oui pour l'éternité je l'aimerais. Je veux pleurer, mais je ne peux pas. Les vampires ne pleurent pas, leur cœur ne bat plus, le sang ne coule plus dans leurs veines et ils étaient glacés au touché. En faite, j'étais mort. On m'avait tué, en me prenant mon sang en m'injectant ce venin. Oui vous devez savoir ce qui m'est arrivé, ce que je suis devenue et le comment j'ai disparu. Oui j'avais entendu mon père et mon frère m'appeler, mais je n'avais pu leur répondre.

**Flash back**

_Je dormais paisiblement quand on m'attrapa la jambe et qu'on me tira à l'extérieur de ma tente. Sur le coup j'ai cru que ça avait été Emmett, mais j'avais eu tord. On me trainait de force dans la forêt jusqu'à ce qu'on me lance sur les parois d'un rocher. Je souffrais de douleurs, quand je voulu me relevai, on me plaqua férocement au sol, me tenant la gorge… j'étouffais. On me souleva le long du mur, me retrouvant les jambes dans le vide. J'ouvris les yeux. Une horreur se trouvait devant moi, il se pencha et planta ses dents dans la chair de mon cou et il buvait mon sang, je me débattis sans succès. Il me lâcha et me laissa tomber au sol, me laissant à moi-même il quitta l'endroit. J'avais mal, j'étais encore vivant. Ça me brulait de l'intérieur, j'avais peur._

_«Edward!»_

_J'entendais mon nom, mais je ne pouvais répondre, on me cherchait. Je criais de douleur, mon corps entier me brulait, je mourrais à petit feu. Je souffrais terriblement et je perdis connaissance. Je me réveillai avec la gorge qui me brulait. La sensation d'avoir froid, mais ma température monta à mon impression, ma peau dur comme le marbre était blanche comme de la craie. Je me levai et regardai autour de moi. J'étais dans une grotte, un ruisseau dans le fond, je m'en servirais comme miroir. Je me penchai au dessus et je vis mon reflet, je n'étais plus le même, mes yeux… ils étaient cramoisis, j'avais perdu ma couleur émeraude. Ma chevelure était désordonnée et plus cuivré encore._

_Je paniquai, j'avais peur, je me demandais ce que j'étais devenu, j'avais soif, terriblement soif, mais je ne voulais pas boire de l'eau, je voulais autre chose, mais je ne réussis pas à trouver quoi. Je sortis de la grotte, personne aux alentours. Je marchai dans la forêt. Une odeur alléchante à mes narines, une odeur de fer avec un soupçon alléchant que je ne pouvais décrire. Du bruit j'entendis, par réflexe, je pris une position féline, mes dents dévoilées. Quand la chose passa près de moi, je lui sautai dessus et le mordis à la jugulaire. Je le vidai de son sang… son sang! Je le lâchai par dégout, j'avais attaqué sans le vouloir, mais de désir, de soif. Je regardai ma proie inerte… un humain, un randonneur. Nom de Dieu j'avais tué un humain. J'étais devenue un meurtrier! Un… vampire assoiffé de sang!_

_Les vampires ça n'existaient pas, ce n'était qu'un truc pour faire peur aux enfants. Je m'écroulai au sol, fixant l'humain que j'avais tué. Je regardai mes mains, j'essayai de pleurer, mais je ne pouvais pas. Je n'entendais plus mon cœur battre. Mais j'avais hérité de nouveau sens. Je n'avais plus soif, me rendant attentionné à mes autres sens. Mon ouïe était bien aiguisée, j'entendais une chenille manger une feuille. Mon nez était 100 fois plus fin que celui d'un humain, je pouvais sentir l'odeur de l'eau. Ma vue me permettait de voir à 100 mètres plus loin qu'un humain. Je me levai réalisant que j'avais surement hérité d'autres sens. Je sautai pour atterrir sur une haute branche et je sautai sur l'arbre de l'autre coté du chemin et je sautai en bas atterrissant sur mes deux pieds. Je me mis à courir, ma vitesse augmenta, je courais très vite et je sautai par-dessus une rivière large de 50 mètres. J'atterris encore une fois sur mes pieds, ne perdant jamais l'équilibre. J'étais réellement un vampire._

_«Nom de Dieu!» Lançais-je à haute voix._

_Il faisait jour, je ne brulais pas au soleil, je brillais! Mes dents n'avaient pas de crocs comme dans les films de Dracula, mais elles étaient très aiguisées et étincellement blanche._

_C'était là que je réalisai que je devais dire adieu à tous ceux que j'aime à partir de ce jour._

**Fin du flash back**

Ça été presque la dernière fois où je m'en étais pris à un humain. Je me nourris d'animaux, mais ça ne m'empêche pas de vouloir parfois prendre le sang d'un humain, comme tout à l'heure avec Bella. Je chassais quand j'ai sentis son odeur, ne sachant pas qu'il s'agissait d'elle, j'étais parti à sa poursuite pour lui prendre son sang. Oui parfois je me nourris d'Humains, mais rare en était les occasions. Quand j'ai vu que c'était elle, j'ai abandonné l'idée. J'ai réussis à les faire fuir espérant qu'ils ne reviendront jamais pour me rechercher.

Maintenant Bella s'est que je suis toujours vivant, je n'ai plus besoin de me cacher. Je veux qu'elle sache que je l'aime toujours. Et si elle m'aperçoit dans ses parages, elle n'aura pas peur et peut être même que je pourrais recommencer à lui parler, mais jamais je ne pourrais revenir pour de bon. Je suis maintenant dangereux pour ma famille.

Je suis vampire certes, mais je possède aussi un don. Je lis les pensées des gens, j'ai entendu toutes celles de ma famille aujourd'hui, sauf… celle de Bella, sa tête m'est totalement inconnu, impossible qu'elle ne pense jamais.

**Flash back**

_J'étais perché dans mon arbre quand je sentis une odeur plus qu'alléchante, je sautais de branche en branche jusqu'à cette nouvelle proie. Je savais que c'était humain, je les considérais comme une récompense, comme une friandise. Je stoppai quand je reconnue ma proie. Bella! Elle était ici, elle devait me chercher. Je sus qu'elle n'était pas seule quand j'entendais des voix… dans ma tête, plusieurs, c'était la deuxième fois que ça ce produisais, je ne savais pas encore me contrôler là-dessus, à vouloir en entendre qu'une à la fois. La première fois j'avais un membre d'une équipe de recherche, il m'avait trouvé, personne ne devait me trouver! Il l'avait cherché! Et maintenant je savais que ma famille avait eu vague de l'histoire. Je l'entendais dans ma tête._

_**«Bon Dieu je suis sûr que c'est pas lui qui a fait le coup… »**_

_**«On le trouvera jamais…»**_

_**«Mais que fais Bella, ça fait 10 minutes qu'elle est partit…»**_

_Bella? C'était drôle je n'entendais pas ses pensées. Je descendis de mon arbre et courrai à toute allure, pour qu'elle ne m'aperçoive, mais malheureusement elle m'avait vu. Elle fini par paniqué et appela Carlisle. Non, je devais me sauver. Ils ne doivent pas me retrouver._

_Je me cachai jusqu'à ce que Bella se retrouve seule de nouveau. J'essayais de lui faire peur, pour qu'elle fuie, mais ça ne marchait pas. Je me plantai devant elle, mais elle n'avait toujours pas peur, je devais la faire fuir. Je criai sans cesse qu'elle s'en aille, mais elle ne voulait pas, je ne pouvais pas non plus répondre a ses questions, elle ne devait pas savoir, jamais! Je fini par lui jetai un dernier regard et je m'enfuis à nouveau. Elle retourna auprès des siens, elle avait compris qu'elle devrait abandonner les recherches._

**Fin du flash back**

Elle a compris oui, mais je regrette de le lui avoir obligé, elle comprendrait peut être mon état. Je veux la récupérer et je ferai tout pour ça. Elle redeviendra mienne! Je dois retourner à la villa.

* * *

**Hum, Edward va vraiment retourné à la villa? Bonne idée où pas? C'est à moi de voir! Xdddd**


	3. Chapitre 3: Comment faire?

**Voici le chapitre 3, je sais ça été long, mais cette fics, m'est compliqué à écrire. xd, mais je vais y arriver.**

**bonne lecture, vous pouvez me laisser des reviews.  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 3: Comment faire?**

**Point de vue d'Edward**

J'ai décidé de ne pas aller à la villa, ce n'était pas bien, je ne peux pas, je ne peux plus. Je laisserai Bella venir à moi. Je la connais trop bien pour savoir qu'elle n'abandonnera jamais l'idée que je lui revienne et je lui reviendrai, quitte à ce que ça prenne du temps. Quitte à ce que ce soit dangereux pour elle. Jamais je ne lui ferai du mal.

Je suis assis sur mon arbre, la tête pensante, si on ne m'avait jamais aperçu, jamais ma famille ne serait venue. Je suis heureux de savoir que Bella était resté amie avec elle. Alice a toujours été sa meilleure amie, elle aussi, elle me manque terriblement. Tous me manquent terriblement.

Je me lève debout sur ma branche et je frotte mes mains sur mes vêtements, les mêmes depuis cette dernière journée de randonnée. Ils commencent à défraichir un peu trop. Troués d'un peu partout je les lave dans la rivière quand ils commencent à trop sentir la terre pas fraiche.

Je saute de ma branche sur le sol. J'avais un creux et je cherche délibérément à me faire ôter Bella de ma pensée. Je le devais. Je cours à travers la forêt à la recherche d'un cerf. Je saute sur la bête quand je la trouve. J'en vide quatre comme celle-là! Un record!

Je me rends à la rivière pour me passer de l'eau sur le visage et pour ébouriffer mes cheveux encore plus. Je me regarde longuement dans l'eau. Depuis que j'ai revue Bella, ma vie de vampire a changer et je ne dois pas la retrouver, jamais! Je suis le prédateur le plus dangereux au monde! Et elle serait en danger avec moi. Je déteste celui qui m'a fait ça. Je lui avais servi de repas, mais il m'avait laissé là, me transformant sans qu'il ne le sache. Je sors de ma grotte, la même où je m'étais réveillé le premier jour de mon existence de vampire.

Je soupire fortement, repensant à ma première année de cette nouvelle vie. Je n'avais eu aucun mentor, laissé à moi-même, j'avais dû apprendre ce que j'étais devenu. Et depuis un an je sais me contrôler, je ne chasse plus l'humain, sauf pour cette fois où on m'avait retrouvé. Le mec l'avait cherché!

Je peux facilement errer dans la ville sans qu'on sache ce que je suis vraiment, mais j'abandonne l'idée… l'odeur de Bella pourrait me faire perdre mes gonds. Elle est alléchante, plus qu'un autre humain. Je ne pourrais être près d'elle, sans m'être nourrit longuement avant. Ce qui me tracasse le plus, est le fait que je ne puisse lire ses pensées. Je ne pourrais jamais savoir ce qu'elle pense, ce qui me fascine au plus haut point. Il me serait facile de vivre avec elle et beaucoup moins avec les autres. Savoir ce que les gens pensent, n'est parfois pas très agréable. On pense justement pour éviter que les autres entendre. Et moi j'ai hérité de ce don en devenant vampire.

Une fois j'ai rencontré un autre vampire. Il a été aimable de m'expliquer ce que j'étais devenu réellement. Je sais aujourd'hui que ce ne sont pas tout les humains qui héritent d'un don après leurs transformations. Moi j'ai fait partis des exceptions.

Assez de penser de la sorte, je dois m'occuper à autre chose.

**Point de vue de Bella**

J'ai revue Edward et il m'a prouvé qu'il était bien lui. Il a tellement changé… non c'est plutôt moi qui a changé, lui il n'a pas vieilli. Il est encore plus beau! Je sais pertinemment qu'il n'avait pas voulu réellement m'éloigner de lui. Il se passe quelque chose avec Edward et je dois le deviner, le trouver. Trouver ce qui lui est arrivé. Il n'est pas amnésique, cette possibilité on peut l'enlever de nos hypothèses. C'est autre chose. Ses yeux… ils sont dorés, sa peau est si blanche, ses cheveux… si magnifique!

Je n'irai pas à chercher ce qu'il est, j'irai moi-même le lui demander. Quitte à me rendre folle. Edward va me revenir. Il faut qu'il ait ma confiance, il faut que j'aie sa confiance. Il faut qu'il sache qu'il a une fille, mais pas maintenant. Je dois préparer Renesmée, je dois le préparer et je dois savoir avant toute chose ce qu'il est devenu. On dirait un cadavre vivant.

Je sais ce que c'est! Je travail dans les pompes funèbres, je suis l'assistante du médecin légiste. Et croyez moi, j'en ai vu des morts! Les morts sont glacés, rigides et d'une extrême blancheur. Je n'ai pas vue Edward assez longtemps pour m'apercevoir qu'il avait tant changé, mais je savais qu'il était blanc comme de la craie, c'était évident aux yeux de n'importe qui.

Renesmée est avec son grand-père Swan pour les vacances d'été, qui ont débutés cette semaine. Mon père a emmené ma fille en voyage, en Floride, voir sa grand-mère et depuis la mort de Phil dans un accident d'avion, mon père c'était occupé beaucoup de Renée et à ma certitude, je suis sûr qu'il est retombé amoureux d'elle. Donc ça me donne deux mois pour découvrir ce qu'est Edward et le ramener.

Mon hypothèse là-dessus est simple. Six ans de séparation, six ans d'errance dans une forêt sans soleil. Il a donc une carence en vitamine D et ne dois pas non plus bien ce nourrir. Il se trouve peut être même qu'il soit extrêmement malade! Mais tout ça est dur à croire, surtout après ce que j'ai vu. Il court extrêmement vite, il m'a même fait peur. Sa voix est si envoutante et sa beauté changeante est si irréelle. Il n'est plus humain, mais personne ne croit à ses choses surnaturelle, pas même moi, mais pourtant la plus plausible est qu'il s'était fait attraper par un de ces êtres mystérieux et qu'il en a survécu.

J'enfouis mon visage dans mes mains, je ne voulais que le revoir et en plus il avait besoin de vêtements. Ma première raison à retourner dans cette montagne est du fait qu'il a besoin de se vêtir. Je ne peux y aller seule. Nous avons décidés de ne rien dire à Alice de cette découverte ni à personne d'autre.

Je me lève de mon lit, je vais voir Emmett, lui il m'aidera. Il est dans sa chambre. Je frappe deux coups à sa porte.

«Entrez!»

J'ouvre et je passe ma tête par le cadrage.

«Emmett?» De ma petite voix je l'appelle.

Il se lève surpris de me voir.

«Oh Bella! Ça va?»

Oui car depuis deux jours je m'enferme dans ma chambre, depuis ce jour où nous avons retrouvés Edward.

«Oui ça va. J'ai un service à te demander.»

«Oui entre, tout ce que tu voudras!»

Je souris et je ferme la porte derrière moi.

«J'ai… besoin de ton aide! Je veux revoir Edward et je ne peux aller là bas toute seule.»

Il soupire.

«Bella, tu sais ce que mon père a dit?»

«Oui je sais, de laisser Edward tranquille.»

«Voilà! Ne va pas l'embêter s'il te plait. Il a ses propres raison à ne pas vouloir qu'on le retrouve.»

«Mais justement je veux découvrir ce qu'il lui arrive. On peut surement l'aider Emmett!»

Je m'affale sur son lit à coté de lui.

«Bella, ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Pas maintenant.»

«Alors j'irai seule.»

Il soupire encore plus fortement. Il sait que je peux être sérieuse.

«Ok, tu compte faire quoi au juste?»

«Aller lui poser des vêtements propres à l'entrer de la grotte. Il les trouvera de lui-même. Tu n'a pas vu son allure, il porte les mêmes choses depuis six ans. Il mérite du rafraichissement!»

Emmett me sourit. C'est bon signe, il va m'aider.

«Rien d'autre?»

«Pour le moment ce n'est que ça. Je ne cherche pas à prendre contact avec lui, mais je veux qu'il sache que je l'aiderai.»

«Et tu veux savoir s'il va finir par craquer?»

«Je veux juste avoir sa confiance et savoir ce qui lui arrive. Il a peut être besoin de soins Emmett. Il est si… différent.»

«Tu es la seule à l'avoir vu et tu n'as pas voulu nous expliquer de quoi il en retourne.»

Je baisse le regard, Edward me faisait tellement pitié.

«Il est blanc comme un cadavre, il a passé trop de temps dans l'ombre, il manque de soleil, mais je ne crois pas… Emmett, il était si rapide que je ne pouvais le voir bouger et ses grognement qu'il projetait, m'avaient fait peur!»

Je me mets subitement à pleurer, Emmett me prend dans ses bras. Je continue.

«Il lui est arrivé quelque chose de grave, quelque chose qui ne l'as pas réellement tué et je veux savoir ce qui en est. Je veux l'aider à réintégrer sa vie. Il doit savoir pour Renesmée. Sa fille n'attends que ça.»

Il soupire encore.

«Bella, Nessie ne dois pas savoir, pas maintenant. Le jour du retour d'Edward sera le meilleur moment.»

«Pourquoi crois-tu que je veux l'aider? Elle a besoin de lui. Nessie sait que je crois que son père est toujours vivant et elle attend son retour. Que ce soit demain ou dans un an, elle sera contente.»

«Tu lui parle souvent de lui?»

«Oui, je veux qu'elle sache pour son père et si il s'avère qu'il ne soit plus lui-même, elle le saura. Je l'ai déjà préparé à toutes les éventualités possible.»

Il me sourit.

«Prépare-toi, on va lui porter des vêtements dès demain matin.»

Je lui souris.

«Merci, c'est très gentil que tu m'aide.»

«J'irai avec toi chaque fois, mais je ne serai jamais trop près lorsque tu lui parleras. On se préparera à fur et à mesure.»

«Oui, si tu veux.»

Je me lève et je retourne à ma chambre. Je croise Alice dans le couloir, elle me sourit, je le lui rends. Une fois dans ma chambre je ferme la porte. Je m'assis sur mon lit. Je sais qu'Alice découvrira tout avant qu'on ne le lui dise. Elle devine toujours et je sais que dans quelques minutes elle entrera sans frapper. Je me lève pour aller fouiller dans ma penderie, j'en sors la valise qui contient les vêtements d'Edward. J'avais tout rangé et conservé quand j'ai appris pour sa disparition. Je l'ouvre et j'en sors les premiers trucs sur le dessus. Une chemise bleue, un jean couleur marine, une paire de chaussure brune et un manteau gris, son préféré. Oui il avait les pieds nus quand je l'ai vu. Il a besoin vraiment de tout. Je place le tout sur mon lit et je remets la valise dans le placard.

On ouvre la porte de ma chambre à la volé.

«Bella!» Cri Alice dans mon dos.

Je sursaute, même si je m'attendais à ce qu'elle retentisse dans ma chambre. Je me retourne, elle pointait la pile de vêtements sur mon lit.

«Tu vas faire quoi avec ça?»

Mes yeux rivent de la fille aux vêtements.

«Rien du tout! Je ne fais que le ménage.»

Elle soupire.

«Ouais, si tu le dis, mais ça m'a l'air plutôt d'autre chose.»

Je soupire à mon tour.

«Tu as vu?»

Elle sourit.

«J'ai vu que tu allais mettre en danger ta propre vie! Bella tu vas faire quoi avec ça?»

Je ne peux la laisser languir longtemps encore.

«C'est… pour Edward.»

Elle écarquille ses yeux.

«Edward?»

«Il est vivant, je l'ai aperçu, mais il ne veut pas qu'on le retrouve. Je veux juste avoir sa confiance. Il a besoin de soins et de vêtements Alice.»

«Je viens avec toi!»

Elle sauta sur place.

«Non! Emmett m'accompagne déjà. Tu n'es même pas supposée être au courant, on m'a formellement interdit de te le dire.»

«Pourquoi me le cacher?»

«Parce qu'il, ne reviendra… jamais. Il ne veut pas revenir, il ne veut pas qu'on le retrouve. Il se passe quelque chose avec lui et c'est ce que je veux découvrir.»

«Mais je veux t'aider moi aussi, c'est mon frère Bella!»

Je souris.

«Oui je sais, il faut que tu fasses comme si tu ne savais rien. Tu m'aideras ici. Je suis sûr qu'à un moment donné j'aurai besoin de ton aide.»

«D'accord, je ne dirai pas que je sais et j'espère que tu réussiras à le ramener. Nessie à vraiment besoin de lui.»

Je lui souris, ma fille me manque. C'était la première fois que je la laissais aussi longtemps à quelqu'un d'autre.

Le lendemain j'étais prête aux petites heures, Emmett m'attend déjà dans le 4x4. Tout le monde dort encore. On n'avait donné comme excuse, les courses à faire. Nous allons devoir revenir avec des trucs en plus.

**Point de vue d'Edward**

Je ne dors pas, ce qui me déçoit énormément, je déteste cette nouvelle vie, je me sens trop seul, je ne sers qu'à faire peur aux gens qui s'approchaient trop de ma grotte. Je me lève pour aller me contempler dans la rivière, je n'ai pas faim, plus depuis la dernière fois que je m'étais nourris. Je peux tenir deux semaines sans manger après tout ce que j'avais pris et ça à cause de Bella.

Je me mis sur mes gardent en une fraction de seconde, une odeur inconnue, mais de sang humain monte à mes narines. Je guette l'entrée de ma grotte, s'il entre, je devrais le tuer pour préservé ma vie. Je peux même entendre la conversation.

«Attends là, je vais voir s'il n'y a aucun danger.»

J'entends marcher, cette voix me dit quelque chose, mais c'est vague dans mes souvenirs. On dit des vampires qu'ils oublient leurs souvenirs d'humains, mais les miens je commençais à peine à les perdre. Je me mis encore plus sur mes gardes. S'il entre… je le tue!

«C'est bon Bella, tu peux venir.»

Bella? Non, je lui ai pourtant dit de ne jamais revenir! Plus elle s'approche, plus je sens son odeur. Ce qui me traumatisait. Même sans aucune faim, je n'ai que le goût de l'attaquer. Je recule, mais un peu trop. Je tombe dans l'eau. Je me cache donc sous l'eau. Les vampires ne respirent plus, je peux rester des heures ainsi. Mes oreilles à l'affut, j'attends qu'ils partent.

Je sors de l'eau, ils ne sont même pas entrer à l'intérieur, mais une odeur inconnue se fait sentir. Je sors, toujours à l'affut, de ma grotte. Rien, personne. Plus j'avance, plus l'odeur s'approchait. Je marche sur quelque chose de très mou, je baisse les yeux et je vois… des vêtements… mes vêtements. Je ramasse le tout et souris.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle cherche à faire? À m'aider?

Je sais maintenant qu'elle fera tout pour me revoir.

* * *

**Je manque d'idée du comment tout doit ce passer. xd, j'espère que je trouverai.**


	4. Chapitre 4: Enfin de l'aide!

**Pour compenser aux 4 mois d'absence dû à mon manque d'internet, je vous envoie un chapitre dès qu'il est écris. J'espère que l'histoire vous plait toujours. C'est une fic un peu compliqué à écrire, mais je crois que j'y arriverai. ;)**

**Merci pour les reviews que j'ai reçu. :D  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 4: Enfin de l'aide!**

Je regarde les vêtements posés par terre, se sont les miens. Bella, avait conservé mes affaires et m'avait apporté quelque chose à me changer. Je souris, je sais maintenant qu'elle fera tout pour que je revienne… mais je ne peux pas, jamais je ne pourrais revenir. Je me penche pour ramasser les vêtements et je retourne dans ma grotte. Je m'assis sur un rocher près de la rivière. Je déplie les vêtements et les observe attentivement. Je souris, c'était mes préférés, Bella me connait comme le fond de sa poche. Maintenant je sais aussi qu'elle m'aime encore et qu'elle n'avait jamais perdu l'espoir de me retrouver.

J'enfile le tout après avoir jeté mes vieux vêtements dans la rivière. Je m'admire profondément et souris à pleine dents, des dents tellement blanches et bien aiguisés. Avec ses dents je peux facilement déchirer une proie comme dans du beurre.

«Merci Bella!» Me dis-je à moi-même.

Je peux maintenant sortir de cette forêt, mais je ne peux toujours pas aller à la villa, pas avant que Bella sache la vérité. Au plus profond de moi je sais qu'elle cherche à comprendre, qu'elle cherche à découvrir ce que je suis devenu. Je sais que je peux facilement passer pour un humain, ici on ne me connaît pas, mais à Forks oui.

Depuis six ans je cherche de l'aide et je sais que je l'ai trouvé, mon aide… Bella. Je sais, j'avais tant essayé de la convaincre de ne jamais revenir, de ne jamais chercher à me contacter, mais maintenant je sais qu'elle n'abandonnera pas. Si celle que j'avais aimée et que j'aime encore autant, veut m'aider, je ne l'empêcherai pas, mais je n'irai pas au devant d'elle. Elle doit d'elle-même essayé de me convaincre, me prouver que je ne peux pas lui faire de mal, ce que je ne peux réussir à me convaincre. Son odeur… son sang est différent de celui des autres. Je vais tout de même, au début réessayer à la faire fuir et surement sans aucun succès, mais j'aurais essayé.

**Point de vue de Bella**

Assise sur mon lit, je reprends mon souffle, sur le coup j'avais eu peur, peur qu'il sorte de cette grotte et me dévore tout cru. Il n'était plus humain, ça je n'en doute plus, il est autre chose, quelque chose de féroce. L'odeur… l'odeur de sang séché sur le sol, les carcasses que j'ai croisé en chemin, m'avaient terrifiés et le sang qui traçait une ligne épaisse jusqu'à l'intérieur de cette grotte m'avait convaincu qu'Edward ne mangeait pas comme les humains. Je sais, je saute un peu vite sur les conclusions de son habitat, mais j'ai aucun doute que ce soit lui qui habite dans cette grotte. J'avais reconnu son odeur, celle que j'avais sentie en ce jour de retrouvailles, mélangé avec cette odeur de sang épouvantable. Il venait à peine de se nourrir, j'en suis certaine.

Mais qu'était-il devenu?

Un loup-garou? Je ne crois pas à ses choses et encore moins aux vampires! Mais ce sang me fait dire qu'il est autre chose qu'un humain, pourtant il en avait tellement l'air, Edward est plus beau, plus… brillant, oui une source de brillance émanait de lui quand je l'avais vu ce jour là…

On ouvre la porte de ma chambre à la volé, je sursaute.

«Maman!»

«Renesmée!»

Je la serre dans mes bras, fortement.

«Tu m'as manqué ma chérie!»

Je lui prends les mains et la regarde droit dans les yeux.

«Papi en a eu marre de toi?» ris-je.

«Non, c'est moi qui voulait revenir, tu me manque beaucoup quand tu n'es pas là.»

Elle me sourit, je le lui rends.

Je tasse une mèche de ses cheveux roux et je la regarde profondément.

«Tu ressemble tant à ton père.»

Oui, plus depuis que je l'avais revue. Il me manque terriblement, plus depuis que je sais qu'il est toujours vivant.

«Je sais, tu arrête pas de le dire.»

Je la chatouille sur le ventre, elle rit aux éclats. Je dois la préparer au retour éventuelle de son père, déjà que je l'avais préparé à ça depuis sa naissance. Je la prends pour l'assoir sur mes genoux. Je sais qu'elle comprendra.

«Écoute chérie, durant ton absence on est allé là où ton père a disparu il y a six ans. Carlisle sait que des gens l'ont aperçu dans cette montagne et… je l'ai vu moi aussi.»

Elle me sourit.

«Il est où? Je veux le voir!»

Je soupire fortement, je m'y étais mal prise.

«Non chérie, il… m'a repoussé, il ne veut pas qu'on le retrouve…»

Je n'ai pas pu finir ma phrase, Nessie me pousse fortement et débarque de sur mes genoux.

«Il ne veut pas de moi?»

«Non, c'est pas ça! Il… n'est plus lui-même, il lui ait arrivé quelque chose et c'est ce que j'essaie de découvrir. Je te promet de le ramener, mais ça peut prendre beaucoup de temps.»

«Oh!»

Ma fille revient s'assoir sur mes genoux.

«Raconte-moi.»

Je lui souris.

«Il n'a pas changé, sauf qu'il est plus mignon, c'est comme ci il n'avait pas vieillit. Il est rapide et voyage d'arbre en arbre. Il brille un peu je crois…»

Elle me coupe encore.

«Comme les vampires?»

Vampire? Je sourcille.

«Renesmée Swan!»

«Ben quoi? C'est papi. Il dit… là où on est allé…»

Je la coupe à mon tour.

«T'es allé où exactement avec papi?»

«Ben à la montagne…»

«Faut que je parle à papi!»

Je pose ma fille au sol.

«Il est en bas.» Me dit-elle.

«Toi tu reste ici!»

«D'accord.»

Je descends et je fige dans l'escalier, la conversation était intrigante entre mon père et Carlisle.

«… Je l'ai vu Carlisle et je regrette que Nessie soit au courant, mais elle ne l'as pas vu. Elle a seulement entendu d'autre gens en parler, disant qu'ils ont vu un vampire à l'œuvre manger un cerf, comme le ferait un vampire avec un humain.»

Beurk! Des témoins, il y avait eu des témoins. Peut-il réellement être un vampire? Ça n'existe pas ses choses là, seulement dans les films. Carlisle continu.

«Bella l'a vu aussi, c'est vraiment Edward…»

Je dois m'en mêler. Je descends et me plante devant Charlie.

«C'est quoi ces idées de raconter des trucs de vampires à Nessie? Tu vas lui faire faire des cauchemars maintenant.»

Mon père pose ses mains sur mes épaules.

«Écoute Bella, je sais que tu l'as vu toi aussi… Edward, je l'ai vu aussi et n'essaie jamais de le revoir, crois-moi ce n'est pas une bonne idée.»

Je soupire.

«Trop tard, Nessie est au courant, faut que je le retrouve… pour elle, ma fille a besoin de son père.»

«Et si vraiment il est ce que les gens disent, tu feras quoi? Tu ne peux pas le ramener, ce serait trop dangereux. Il est bien où il est maintenant.»

«J'ai déjà commencé les recherches. Je lui ai apporté des vêtements…»

«Et tu lui as parlé?» Me coupe Carlisle.

«Non, je fais tout petit à petit. Je veux gagner sa confiance et je ne peux pas faire ça seule. Vu que vous êtes au courant, je crois qu'on pourrait le faire tous ensemble.»

Mon père soupire.

«Tu sais que pour moi se sera compliqué.»

«Oui, les Cullen m'aideront eux.»

«Oui je t'aiderai Bella.» Me lance Carlisle.

Alice se plante entre moi et Charlie face à moi.

«Salut!»

«Aie Alice!»

Carlisle me fusille du regard. Sentant que je vais faire une gaffe.

«T'as vu Renesmée, elle est dans ma chambre.»

«Oh, je vais aller la voir!»

Alice monte l'escalier à toute vitesse, une vraie pile électrique cette fille.

«De toute façon Carlisle elle est déjà au courant.»

Il me fusille encore plus du regard sans rien ajouter. Je souris.

«Bon ben, moi je dois y aller.» Nous lance Charlie.

«À plus papa!»

Il me sourit et quitte la villa. Carlisle s'approche de moi.

«Tu n'abandonneras pas hein?»

«Non jamais, j'aurai sa confiance, croyez-moi. Je suis sûr qu'il a pris les vêtements et je vais même aller m'en assurer.»

Je tourne les talons et monte à ma chambre avant qu'il ne rajoute quelque chose. Alice parle avec ma fille.

«Maman, tu es allé faire quoi avec papi?»

«Rien du tout ma chérie. Je voulais m'assurer qu'il ne t'avait pas fait peur avec ses histoires de vampires.»

«J'ai pas peur des vampires, j'en ai même vu un.»

Je sourcille des deux sourcils, Alice aux aguets.

«Ok… raconte!»

«Oui pendant que papi était dans la tente entrain de faire la sieste, je l'ai vu et il m'a vu et il s'est enfuis.»

C'était Edward j'en suis sûr, un autre l'aurait dévoré, mais pas Edward, il ne mange pas de ce pain là.

«T'es sûr que c'était un vampire?»

«Non, mais plus tard quand papi en a parler avec des messieurs, c'est là que j'ai compris que c'était un vampire.»

«Il avait l'air de quoi?»

Renesmée me regarde de ses grands yeux verts.

«De papa, comme sur la photo.»

Elle me pointe une photo sur la table de chevet. Je soupire et sers ma fille dans mes bras.

«Je suis désolé.»

«Je sais maintenant que jamais il ne reviendra.»

Des larmes coulent sur ses joues, elle pose sa tête sur mon épaule.

«Je t'aime maman, merci d'avoir essayer.»

Mais je n'abandonnerai pas, je lui ramènerai son papa.

**Point de vue d'Edward**

Je me sens bien dans ses vêtements et je n'attends que le retour de Bella, finalement je n'essaierais pas de la faire fuir, elle ne le mérite pas. Assis sur la plus haute branche de mon arbre favori je regarde les randonneurs passés. Toute la journée il y en avait eu, ne me laissant pas en paix, une belle journée pour ça. Le dernier groupe avait été une famille avec des enfants, rare les enfants dans ses randonnées et la dernière fois où j'en avais vu un avait été la veille de la journée où j'avais vu Bella pour la première fois en six ans.

**Flash back**

_Une odeur alléchante à mon nez et j'avais faim, ce n'était pas un animal ordinaire que je sentais là et ni un humain. Je sautais de branche en branche jusqu'à un terrain où il y avait une tente planté au sol, un homme ronflait à l'intérieur et l'odeur se faisait plus prononcé encore. Je ne m'attaquais jamais aux humains, seulement en pur danger pour ma vie. Une petite fille rousse était assise près d'un feu de camp à peine éteint. C'était elle qui avait cette odeur, une odeur insupportable à mes narines, mes dents me faisaient mal, réclament ce sang qui coulait dans les veines de l'enfant. La petite fille me regardait surement depuis un moment, ma pensée n'était que pour ce sang, elle me sourit et je m'enfuis à toute vitesse, réalisant qu'elle m'avait aperçu. Je tuai quelques cerfs sur mon passage._

**Fin du flash back**

Je me redresse réalisant ce souvenir que j'avais voulu oublier. Cette enfant avait la même odeur que Bella. Se pouvait-il qu'un groupe d'humain pouvait avoir une autre odeur que le sang normal des autres humains? Jamais ça ne m'étais arrivé en six ans.

Le dernier groupe passé je saute en bas de mon arbre et attrape une bête, j'avais faim, j'avais toujours faim de toute façon.

Du bruit! Je dois me cacher. Je saute dans l'arbre le plus proche, ma vue et mon ouïe étaient superbe, je tends l'oreille.

«Reste dans la voiture Renesmée.»

Une tête rousse à ma vue. Et cette voix je la connais parfaitement. On marche vers ma direction ou plutôt vers ma grotte à quelques pieds d'où je suis. J'aperçois Bella, seule. J'hésite à me montrer, je n'avais pas cru que ça aurait été aussi rapide pour sa prochaine visite.

Je me décide à passer à l'action. J'atterris droit devant elle, elle sursaute et tombe les fesses droites au sol.


	5. Chapitre 5: Plus que de l'aide!

**Merci pour les reviews, et merci pour ceux qui n'ont pas encore lu les chap d'avant pour leurs reviews. Attention, notre Bella n'est pas comme celle dans Twilight! xddd! Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Chapitre 5: Plus que de l'aide!**

Bella se relève et s'essuie le fessier, je souris elle jure entre les dents.

«Nom de Dieu! Tu ne peux pas faire attention?»

Soit elle c'est rendu compte de ma présence déjà ou soit elle me prend pour quelqu'un d'autre.

«Désolé, je n'ai pas voulu te faire tomber.»

Elle arrête tous mouvements, les mains encore posées sur ses fesses, le visage vers le sol. J'avais bien vu, elle ne savait pas que c'était moi. Elle lève le regard. Sans rien dire, elle me fixe longuement, c'était un silence pesant, elle tremble même comme une feuille, je le sentais.

«J'ai dit que j'étais désolé… Bella.»

Je lui fais peur, j'en suis sûr! Elle recule d'un pas, j'avance d'un. Elle se retourne, évitant mon regard et se met à courir d'où elle venait. Elle a peur de moi et je dois l'empêcher de partir, sinon elle ne reviendra pas.

J'atterris de nouveaux devant elle après avoir fait un large saut jusqu'à elle.

«Ne te sauve pas!»

Elle se racle la gorge de peur. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait? Je croyais qu'elle voulait me retrouver. Non?

Elle se tasse de coté de deux pas et essaie encore de se sauver de moi, mais cette fois-ci je lui attrape le poignet, je me fou qu'elle sente que je suis gelé.

«Où tu vas?»

Elle regarde ma main qui la tien, sa peau devient blanche sous mon emprise, je dessers un peu, même que je la lâche.

Elle me regarde réellement cette fois-ci.

«C'est vrai tu… es un vampire?»

Surpris à sa réplique, je comprenais maintenant pourquoi elle voulait ce sauvé, mais je ne comprenais pas le comment elle l'avait su.

«Comment tu sais?» Lui demandais-je.

«Charlie, t'a aperçu lui aussi, il a les dire de témoins qui… t'aurais vu te nourrir comme un vrai vampire.»

«Et tu le crois?»

«J'en sais rien, je ne crois pas à ces choses là.»

«Alors t'as tord!»

Elle sursaute et part en larme, j'avais crié trop fort.

**Point de vue de Bella**

J'ai peur, terriblement peur, j'aurais jamais cru qu'il se montre de lui-même, en générale ça veut dire qu'il a faim, qu'il veut me bouffer. Je n'aurais jamais dû amener Nessie avec moi, même si Emmett attend dans la voiture avec elle.

J'enfouis mes mains dans mon visage et pleure en sanglot. Il a crié tellement fort que j'ai cru qu'il allait me dévorer après.

Toujours mes mains sur mon visage je lui murmure.

«Tu… ne vas… pas me manger?»

Maintenant je sais qu'il est un vampire.

Je sens quelque chose de glacé enlever mes mains de mon visage et me relever le menton. Je n'ose pas le regarder, à ce qu'on dit les vampires peuvent vous envouter juste avec le regard, comme dans la série de livres, Sookie Stackhouse, Alice m'achale sans cesse avec ça.

«Non, jamais je ne ferai une chose pareille avec toi.»

Toujours le regard baissé je soupire.

«Ah!»

«Et cesse de regarder le sol, je ne te ferai pas de mal.»

«Euh! Non tu vas m'envouter et me dévorer après. On ne dois pas faire confiance à un vampire.»

Moi qui voulais au début avoir sa confiance, mais depuis que je sais ce qu'il est, j'ai des doutes maintenant. _Ne jamais faire confiance à un vampire,_ c'est ce que Sookie dit toujours. Croyez-moi, elle en a l'expérience.

Edward se met à rire aux éclats.

«Mais d'où tiens-tu une chose pareille?»

Ah oui, il ne connait pas Sookie, je ne crois pas non plus qu'il a lu quoi que ce soit depuis qu'il est comme ça.

«Dans les livres.»

«Regarde-moi, rien n'est vrai dans les livres, comme tu peux voir je sors en plein jour. Je brille au soleil et j'ai pas les dents longue.»

Comment pouvais-je le savoir? Il ne m'a jamais montré ses crocs de vampire.

«T'as pas de crocs? Je te crois pas!»

Je l'entends rire, je ne l'avais toujours pas regardé.

«Regarde-moi pour que je te montre.»

J'ai hésité avant de le regarder. Mes yeux chocolat rencontrent ses yeux d'un brun doré. Il prend ma main en me tenant qu'un seul doigt et l'avance doucement vers sa bouche. Il pose mon doigt sur ses dents et il me lâche.

«Caresse-les!»

Je passe mon doigt.

«Elles sont bien aiguisés!»

«Tu vois j'ai pas besoin de crocs.»

Je frissonne de mon intérieur, Edward était vraiment un vampire.

«Je suis contente que tu as mis les vêtements.»

Il me sourit, un sourire à tomber par terre.

«Merci au fait, ça été très gentil de ta part.»

Je lui souris à mon tour. J'étais contente qu'il ne me rejette pas, au contraire il avait l'air de vouloir que je sois avec lui.

«Tu as peur de moi?»

Je sourcille.

«Euh, non, mais au début oui.»

Je lui souris timidement.

«C'est vrai, je ne t'effraie plus?»

«Non, presque pas. Tu m'aurais déjà dévoré si non, donc je n'ai rien à craindre.»

Il me sourit.

«Alors on peut parler tranquillement?»

«Ouais.»

Je me demande ce qu'il a à dire.

Je sens quelque chose de très froid et dur comme un cadavre. Croyez-moi, je sais ce que c'est! Ma mère, je l'ai vu morte et froide. Je sursaute à ce contacte, il retire immédiatement sa main.

«Pardon, j'ai pas voulu t'effrayer!»

Je lui souris.

«Ce n'est rien, tu n'as que fais raviver un souvenir que je voulais oublier.»

Il sourcille sans me poser de question. Je décide de lui répondre.

«Ma mère est morte.»

Edward baisse son regarde avec désolation. Les vampires ont des sentiments?

«Quand?»

«Il y a 4 ans, d'un cancer.»

«Je suis désolé!»

Oui les vampires ont des sentiments, au contraire de ceux dans Sookie. Je regarde sa main, celle qu'il avait utilisée pour prendre la mienne. Il l'a reprend subitement et me tire vers un rocher, près de la grotte. On n'entre pas dedans.

«Je veux parler avec toi Bella, je veux que tu sache ce que je suis devenu.»

Je lui souris, je ne me sens pas réellement bien auprès de lui, je sens qu'il est différent. Je ne le connais plus, il n'est plus le même garçon. En réalité j'ai toujours peur de lui.

«Raconte-moi.» Lui susurrai-je nerveuse.

Il entrelace ses doigts avec les miens, je regarde sa main nerveusement. À chaque moment j'ai peur qu'il me dévore, mais je ne devrais pas. Je frissonne, je ne sais pas si c'est de froid ou de peur.

«N'aie pas peur, je ne te ferai jamais de mal.»

Devrais-je le croire? Surement, il ne m'a pas l'air d'avoir tellement changé. Physiquement oui, mais pas sa personnalité, il se souvient de moi et il ne me rejette pas.

«Je t'épargne les détails surtout, tu n'as pas à savoir comment je suis devenu comme ça….»

Mais moi j'aurais aimé.

«Écoute Bella, je sais pertinemment qu'en ce moment tu as peur de moi. Tu devrais retourner chez toi et revenir plus tard.»

Il lâche ma main, mais je l'a reprend subitement. Il ressent surement je que je ressens.

«Non, j'ai juste…»

«T'as peur que je te mange?»

«Non… c'est pas ça!»

«Bella, je le vois dans ton regard, je le sens, tu es toute crispé, prends un grand respire et calme-toi. Si tu réussis tu pourras rester.»

Oui j'avais peur qu'il me bouffe tout cru, mais je sais qu'il ne le fera pas. Ce sont ses retrouvailles qui m'énervent. Je prends un grand respire et me calme. Edward relâche ses doigts contre les miens, mais ne me lâche pas la main.

«Tu vois, tu es mieux maintenant.»

«Merci.»

Il se lève debout et se plante devant moi.

«Tu dois seulement savoir le nécessaire. Mon enveloppe corporelle à changer, ainsi que mon intérieur, mais je n'ai pas perdu ma personnalité. Je suis toujours ce que j'avais été avant.»

«Alors explique-moi la différence.»

Il me sourit.

«J'ai juste l'air d'un cadavre vivant, froid, dur et aucune activité cardiaque. Je suis mort.»

«Je ne te crois pas! Tu me parle pourtant.»

Il soupire.

«Je suis une créature surnaturelle Bella, des trucs que les gens ne croient pas, des trucs qu'ils doivent rester caché.»

«Et alors, je ne dirais rien à personne!»

«N'est pas là le problème! Je suis prêt à tout te dire, mais après il faut en rester là! Jamais nous ne pourrons revenir ensemble Bella. Ne t'empêche pas de vivre à cause de moi. Je suis un monstre, le prédateur le plus dangereux au monde! Tu ne peux pas m'échapper, tu ne peux pas te battre contre moi! Je suis rapide, je vois loin, j'entends la moindre parcelle de goute d'eau tomber au sol. Je me nourris de sang Bella!»

Je baisse le regarde, il m'avait débité d'un seul coup, mais il ne réussira pas à me faire éloigner de la sorte. Ça ne marche pas avec moi. J'ai promis à Renesmée de le ramener, elle est déjà au courant de ce qu'il est.

«Je m'en fou!»

Il soupire.

«Je brille au soleil, je ne peux pas sortir d'ici.

«Ça m'est égale!»

«Bella…»

Je soupire, je ne veux plus rien entendre, il ne réussira pas à me convaincre.

«Y a autre chose que je devrais savoir?»

Il me regarde sans ne rien répondre.

«Les vampires ont des dons?»

Comme dans Sookie, indépendamment de leurs âges, certains peuvent volés ou même sortir en plein jour.

Edward me fixe un moment avant de me répondre.

«Moi oui, mais pour les autres je ne sais pas.»

Je sourcille, ah, comme ça les vampires ont des dons?

«Et c'est quoi ton don?»

«Je lis dans les pensées… je suis télépathe!»

Ah tiens! Comme Sookie, sauf qu'elle, elle est humaine. Je baisse mon regard, il savait, il savait pour Renesmée, je n'arrête pas d'y penser depuis le début, elle m'attend dans la voiture.

«Sauf la tienne, et c'est très frustrant.»

Je soupire de soulagement, il ne sait pas en fin de compte.

«Et celle de cette petite fille que j'ai rencontré dernièrement.»

Renesmée! C'est vrai, elle m'a dit qu'elle l'avait vu. Il ne peut lire dans les pensées de sa fille non plus.

«Donc je suis entièrement secrète à tes yeux?»

«Oui.»

Je lui souris. Je voulais changer de sujet, même si je suis soulagé qu'il ne puisse pas lire nos pensées, à ma fille et moi.

«Dis-moi, si tu n'es pas un vampire comme dans les livres, alors comment c'est… une transformation?»

«Je ne crois pas que tu veule réellement le savoir.»

«Ah et si réellement je veux, tu feras quoi?»

Je n'avais plus peur de lui maintenant.

Il soupire et se pince l'arrête du nez.

«Bon comme tu voudras. Automatiquement la proie meurt, si elle est vidé de son sang, au contraire, elle se transforme, il ne suffit que parfois d'une morsure pour que le venin fasse effet. Alors je ne laisse aucune de mes proies vivantes, je ne voudrais pas savoir ce que ça donnerais un cerf vampire.»

Je ris doucement, il fait de même. C'était amusant, ça prend du venin pour transformer un humain en vampire. Oui les vrai vampires sont vraiment différent que ceux dans les livres.

Mon cœur commence à reprendre un rythme normal, je suis sûr qu'Edward l'avait senti. Je fais un pas vers lui, il recule.

«Tu vas revenir? Tout le monde est au courant à la villa.»

«Je te l'ai dis, je ne peux pas quitter cette montagne.»

«Oui tu peux! Viens avec moi… prend refuge dans la forêt.»

Il me sourit et détourne son regard, tout en continuant de reculer et moi d'avancer.

«Je ne peux pas, les légendes vont devenir vrais.»

«Quelles légendes?»

«Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler! Et arrête d'avancer comme ça, ça m'énerve!»

Je stop et il continue à reculer un peu avant de stopper à son tour. Il me regarde, ses yeux avaient changés de couleurs, ils étaient d'un noir d'encre.

«Ça m'es très inconfortable de devoir me priver de mon odorat, même si je n'ai pas besoin de respirer. Ton… odeur…»

J'avance, il recule. Je stop. Je savais qu'à n'importe quel moment il pourrait me dévorer. J'avais activé sa faim.

«Je suis désolé.»

«Vas-t'en!»

Je soupire, il devait savoir avant que je parte.

«Pourquoi?»

«Je crois qu'on, ne devrais jamais… ce revoir. Je ne suis plus bien pour toi. Nous ne sommes pas de la même espèce. Nous ne pouvons nous fréquenter. Crois-moi, c'est mieux comme ça. Là en ce moment ton sang me donne... soif.»

Des larmes ruissellent sur mes joues. Alors il doit réellement savoir avant de ne jamais plus le revoir. Qu'il sache, je m'en fou!

Je plonge mes yeux dans les siens, toujours aussi noir.

«Tu… tu es père Edward.»

* * *

**^_^ Je sais c'est sadique de finir comme ça ce chapitre. J'attends vos reviews.**


	6. Chapitre 6: Oh!

**Comme on dit la nuit porte conseil! J'avais plus d'idée et d'un coup ça m'est revenu en dormant. Vous êtes chanceux, car ça aurait pu être plus long, surtout que la fin du dernier chapitre avait été chiant, mdr.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Merci pour les reviews.  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 6: Oh!**

**Point de vue d'Edward**

Je soupire fortement à cette déclaration, elle cherche définitivement à me garder avec elle, je ne peux pas. Je ne suis plus un humain, je suis un pur danger pour les humains. Elle veut me faire croire à une chose impossible. Si je pouvais lire dans ses pensées se serait tellement plus simple. Je saurais si elle ment où pas. Je la fixe longuement sans rien lui dire. Je réfléchis à cette possibilité, mais je ne peux y croire, c'est impossible.

«Edward?»

Je plonge mes yeux dans les siens.

«Vas-t'en!»

Elle soupire, elle pleure de nouveau. Je lui fais de la peine, mais c'est la seule solution pour qu'elle s'éloigne. Elle ne doit plus m'aimer, jamais.

«Tu n'as pas entendu? Tu as une fille Edward!»

«Vas-t'en! Je te crois pas! Tu essais de m'empêcher de te quitter. On ne peut plus être ensemble. Tu essais de trouver une raison pour que je ne te quitte plus. De toute façon, ça fais six ans qu'on est plus ensemble!»

Je fais tout pour qu'elle comprenne qu'on ne doit pas être ensemble. Oui je l'aime, mais je ne peux plus l'aimer désormais.

«Elle attend dans la voiture, ne lui fait pas ça, la petite fille que tu ne peux pas lire les pensées, celle que tu as vu, est ta fille Edward. N'essaie pas de me faire fuir, ça marche pas! Je sais que tu m'aimes encore et je t'aime encore aussi.»

Je soupire, est-elle sérieuse? J'ai vraiment une fille? Maintenant je comprends pourquoi elles ont la même odeur.

«Je… Bella pourquoi? Pourquoi l'avoir garder?»

Elle serre d'un coup les poings, je l'ai vexé.

«Je ne pouvais pas savoir ce que tu étais devenu, j'espérais juste que tu étais encore vivant. Comment pouvais-je savoir que les vampires existent réellement? Hein, dis-moi!»

«Moi non plus je ne pouvais pas savoir que tu pouvais tomber enceinte ce soir là.»

Je me rappelle parfaitement maintenant cette fois-là, cette seule fois ensemble. Je ne m'étais pas protégé. Je l'avais aimé du plus profond de mon cœur et ce cœur là maintenant ne bat plus pour personne.

Bella me sort de ma rêverie.

«Tu m'avais promis de revenir et tu ne l'as pas fait!»

«Hein?»

«Oui Edward, tu m'avais promis.»

J'ouvre mes mains devant moi pour les regarder.

«Je sais, mais comme tu sais, je n'ai pas pu, même si j'ai tant hésité à revenir. Chaque fois je me convainquais de ne pas le faire. Pour ta sécurité.»

Bella s'approche de moi et me prend la main.

«Je me fou de ma sécurité! C'est toi que je veux. La petite à besoin de toi.»

Je soupire plus fortement encore.

«Bella je ne pourrais jamais la voir et tu le sais, je ne pourrai jamais être réellement son père et…»

Elle me coupe la parole.

«Elle sait! Elle sait qui tu es! Elle t'a vu Edward.»

«Pardon?»

«Oui elle se doute et elle croit à ses trucs là elle! Elle n'attends que ton retour Edward.»

Je baisse le regard. Ma fille sait ce que je suis réellement.

«Je ne peux vraiment pas la voir Bella, je peux pas lui donner de faux espoirs.»

«Je lui ai dit que j'allais te ramener, fais un effort, dis lui juste bonjour. Je lui ai promis que tu lui parlerais au moins. Elle comprendras si tu lui explique que tu ne peux pas revenir.»

Je regarde de nouveau Bella et je soupire.

«Je ne sais pas. Je ne veux pas qu'elle ait peur de moi.»

«Edward!»

Oui elle vient de me dire qu'elle n'avait pas peur. Peut être que je dois faire vraiment un effort pour lui dire bonjour. Maintenant je regrette réellement cette nouvelle vie. J'étais parti en vacance avec mon père et mon frère sans savoir que j'avais fait un gosse à ma meilleure amie la veille. L'avoir su, je ne serais jamais parti. J'aurais dû l'écouter, j'aurais dû la prendre au sérieux, sachant pertinemment qu'il y avait du danger.

«Je t'ai au moins laissé un cadeau. Elle a un nom cette gosse?»

Elle me sourit… finalement y avait espoir. Si je veux savoir son prénom c'est forcément parce que je veux peut être m'engager envers cette enfant. Bella n'abandonnera pas, je le sentais.

«Renesmée.»

Je sourcille, c'est un drôle de prénom.

«C'est mignon!»

«Tu veux la voir?»

Je plonge mon regard dans le sien.

«Tu dis qu'elle est dans la voiture? Seule?»

Elle me sourit.

«Non elle est avec Emmett, tu n'entends pas ses pensées?»

«Pas de si loin, en tout cas, j'y suis pas encore habituer.»

Elle me sourit.

«Je vais la chercher.»

«Sans Emmett ok? Je suis pas prêt à le voir.»

«D'accord.»

Elle passe à coté de moi en lâchant ma main.

**Point de vue de Bella.**

Je souris à Edward, j'avais réussis à le convaincre, le fait qu'il m'ait demandé son prénom est bon signe. Petit à petit je l'aurai.

J'approche de la voiture, Emmett dort, je comprends pourquoi Edward ne lis pas ses pensées. Il ne pense même pas en ce moment. Je laisse un message sur un bout de papier à Emmett.

_T'inquiète pas, j'ai emmené Nessie voir son père, ne t'approche surtout pas, il n'est pas prêt à te voir._

_Bella_

Par chance que le loquet pour enfant des portières était mis. J'ouvre la porte de ma fille et je posse le papier près d'Emmett.

«Viens chérie, papa veut te voir!»

Je l'avais réveillé. Elle se frotte les yeux. Je l'a prends dans mes bras, elle continue à dormir, mais elle murmure quelque chose.

«Papa…»

Je me rends à la grotte, Edward n'avait pas bougé. Il sourit bien avant que nous soyons près de lui.

«Elle dort?»

«Oui, je ne sais pas si je dois la réveiller.»

«Non laisse.»

Il me tend les bras, mais je ne sais pas si je dois le laisser la prendre. De toute façon elle a la même odeur que moi.

«Tu ne crois pas que tu devrais te nourrir avant?»

Il soupire.

«C'est déjà fait. J'ai fait quand t'es allé la chercher.»

Je sourcille, oui, il avait maintenant les yeux doré. Il faisait aller ses bras devant moi.

«Donne!»

D'un large sourire il me la réclamait. Devais-je lui faire confiance là-dessus. C'est un vampire après tout.

Il baisse finalement les bras. Mon hésitation longue l'a découragé.

«Je vais pas la manger tu sais.»

Je souris.

«Je sais. C'est que… c'est sa réaction lorsqu'elle verra qu'elle est dans tes bras qui me fait peur.»

«T'inquiète je m'y ferai, je sais bien qu'elle va se jeter à mon coup.»

Il me tend de nouveau les bras. Je la lui donne.

**Point de vue d'Edward**

Bella fin par me la donner, par chance que je porte mon mentaux épais, elle pourrait avoir froid, plus que froid même. Elle se blottit directement contre moi. Je souris, Bella aussi. Sans réfléchir, je pose ma joue contre son front, elle frissonne instantanément.

«Maman… froid maman.»

Je souris timidement.

«J'ai pas la même température corporelle que vous.»

Bella rit.

Renesmée ouvre doucement les yeux. Elle rencontre mon regard et sourit. Nom de Dieu elle a mes yeux, ceux que j'avais avant.

«Papa?»

Je souris.

«Oui c'est moi.»

«Tu es froid, beaucoup froid.»

«Je sais, je ne suis pas comme toi.»

Ma fille se redresse.

«Alors tu es réellement un vampire?»

«Oui, mais jamais je ne ferai du mal aux humains, et ce que je suis doit rester secret, d'accord?»

Elle me fait signe oui de la tête et elle me sert fort au coup.

«Je suis contente de te voir.»

«Moi aussi.»

Je ne pouvais pas lui dire que je n'avais pas voulu au début.

«Tu sais que je ne peux pas vivre avec toi?»

«Pourquoi?»

«Je ne peux pas, je suis pas humain et je ne vieillis jamais. Tu vas devoir venir avec maman pour me voir.»

«D'accord.»

Je la dépose par terre je sens réellement qu'elle a froid. Elle va rejoindre sa mère et elle la sert fort à la taille.

«Merci!»

Je souris, Bella lui avait donné ce qu'elle lui avait promis. Renesmée ne lâche plus sa mère et me regarde longuement. Je suis du nouveau pour elle. Je lui souris, elle me le rend.

«Maman froid.»

Je regarde Bella.

«Tu devrais la porter à Emmett, il se demande réellement ce qui ce passe. Il se réveille d'une sieste je crois.»

Bella me sourit, Renesmée tend les bras à sa mère.

«Oui, je vais aller la porter.»

«Mais toi tu reviens!»

Elle me sourit de toutes ses dents, je l'avais touché.

«Oui bien sûr!»

Je la regarde s'éloigner. Oui je peux lire dans les pensées d'Emmett d'ici. J'entre dans la grotte. Bella me hèle.

«Edward?»

«Ici!»

Je l'entends marcher vers l'intérieur. Elle a peur, je le sens. Je me lève et vais à sa rencontre.

«N'aie pas peur, c'est chez moi ici.»

Elle regarde tout autour d'elle.

«C'est jolie, tu as même de l'eau.»

Je souris.

«Oui je suis bien ici.»

Elle soupire. Je lui prends les mains entre les miennes. Elle frissonne. Je souris encore et je lève ses mains pour les embrasser.

«Tu m'as manqué, je suis heureux de t'avoir retrouvé, heureux que tu n'aie pas peur de moi.»

Elle me sourit et rougit, elle est si magnifique quand elle rougit.

«Merci! De vouloir m'accepté.»

Je sourcille.

«Pourquoi tu dis ça?»

Elle me regarde droit dans les yeux.

«Tout à l'heure tu as tout fait pour essayer de me rejeter, de m'obliger à ne jamais essayer de te revoir. Pourquoi ce revirement?»

Je lâche une de ses mains pour la poser sur sa joue.

«Tu sais mes journées sont interminables, je ne dors pas (elle sourcille, je souris), aujourd'hui j'ai essayé de t'éloigner, mais à regret. J'ai compris que tu veux réellement être avec moi malgré ma condition, qui doit rester secrète. Aujourd'hui tu m'as rendu heureux en rendant mes journées meilleurs, dû moins celle-ci. Merci à toi de m'accepter. Merci de m'avoir dit pour la petite. Tu aurais pu aussi bien garder le secret à jamais.»

Elle pose sa main sur la mienne encore sur sa joue.

«Merci à toi de m'accepter Edward, mon cauchemar est maintenant terminé. Jamais je ne t'aurais caché l'existence de Nessie, je lui avais promis de te ramener. Viens avec nous.»

Je souris, Nessie était un drôle de surnom. Je colle mon front au siens après avoir lâché sa joue.

«Je ne peux pas et tu le sais, je ne pourrais jamais revenir. Tu devras venir avec Nessie pour me voir.»

Elle soupire et lâche mon regard.

«C'est loin Edward, quatre heures de routes, Nessie ne peut pas faire ça souvent, ça l'épuiserait. Elle s'est endormie de nouveau dans la voiture. S'il te plait rentre avec nous… aujourd'hui.»

Je baisse mon regard à mon tour.

«Je ne peux pas, je ne pourrai jamais.»

Elle m'attrape mon visage de force, collant ses mains de chaque coté de mes joues.

«Edward, la villa est bien caché et tu le sais. La forêt est à proximité, y a pas de raison que tu refuse de me suivre. Ta chambre donne directement sur cette forêt, personne ne saura ton existence, à part ta famille et mon père.»

Je pose mes mains sur les siennes pour les fermer dans les miennes et j'embrasse ses poings. Je la regarde longuement, hésitant à lui répondre.

«On sait garder un secret.» Me dit-elle.

Je lui souris. Je ne suis pas contre cette idée, elle avait raison, ça me rapprocherais de ma famille et je serai près de ma belle, de celle que j'ai jamais cessé d'aimer. Mais encore une fois ce n'est pas une bonne idée, au risque de me faire découvrir par quelqu'un que je connais.

«Edward accepte!»

Je la regarde un moment, lui lâche les mains et je recule vers la rivière.


	7. Chapitre 7: Lion et agneau

**Voila déjà l'autre chapitre, c'est drôle j'ai eu de l'idée, d'un coup. Xddd.**

**Bonne lecture.  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 7: Lion et agneau.**

Je recule de plus en plus, j'avais besoins de respirer, même si ma condition ne me le permet pas réellement. C'était un coup dur sur mon estime. Oui je veux être auprès d'eux, auprès de ma famille. Non je ne voulais pas me faire prendre et les risques étaient grands et Bella le savait.

«Edward, ne fait pas ça!»

Je tombe à l'eau et me laisse glisser jusqu'au fond de la rivière. J'entends Bella courir, je peux voir son reflet me crier dessus.

«Edward?»

**Point de vue de Bella**

Je panique littéralement, il s'est jeté à l'eau! Pourquoi?

«Edward?» Répétais-je.

Je ne voie rien, je ne voie pas s'il y est encore, pouvait-il se noyer? J'en savais rien et j'espère qu'il n'a pas fait ça pour m'empêcher de le ramener à la maison.

Je sursaute quand je le vis ressortir comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Ça avait été impressionnant. Je lui souris et mon cœur se remit à battre.

«Tu m'as fait peur Edward… pour les deux.»

Il sourcille.

«Je peux rester sous l'eau très longtemps Bella.»

«Pourquoi t'as fait ça?» Paniquais-je.

«J'avais besoin de réfléchir.»

Je suis toujours sur le bord de l'eau, lui il est face à moi à moins d'un mètre, si je recule je tombe.

«Et tu as bien réfléchi?»

Ses yeux sont noirs d'encre, ça me faisait peur. Mon odeur n'aide surement pas.

«Oui assez pour refuser ton offre.»

Je suis surprise.

«Mais pourquoi? Explique-moi!»

«Par peur de te faire mal un jour. Je ne pourrais rester 24 heures avec toi sans cesse Bella, je risquerais de vous blesser toi et la petite.»

«Non je ne te crois pas, tu ne m'as fais aucun mal jusqu'à présent et je vois que tu as faim et beaucoup plus quand je suis avec toi. Tu n'es pas obliger de vivre dans la villa. La forêt peut t'héberger.»

«Je ne suis pas fait pour vivre dehors amour, pourquoi crois-tu que je suis dans cette grotte?»

Amour… c'était mignon.

«Je veux dire par là que tu pourras facilement te sauver dans la forêt si des envies te prenais de vouloir me faire du mal.»

Je baisse le regard.

«Oh! Alors ça change tout.»

Je suis surprise, y aurait-il une chance qu'il accepte? Je le regarde de nouveau avec un sourire.

«Alors tu t'es décidé.»

«Oui, je… viendrai avec toi, parce que je suis… amoureux fou de toi et je ne veux pas perdre une seule seconde avec toi et Nessie. Cette enfant je crois, a changé ma nouvelle existence.»

«Et je crois que tu seras plus heureux. Tu ne seras jamais plus seul Edward.»

Il me sourit.

«Oui effectivement, je ne serai plus seul, et j'accepterai peut être mieux ma condition. J'en ai voulu longtemps à celui qui m'a fait ça.»

«Et tu l'as vu?»

«Non jamais, mais je sais que j'ai tellement souffert, il m'a laissé dans cette grotte me croyant mort. Je me suis réveillé sans mentor, ne sachant pas quoi faire, la gorge en feu. Je m'en prenais au début, la première année à des humains, mais quand j'ai rencontré l'un de mes semblables, il m'a tout expliqué ce que j'étais devenu. Certes je savais que j'étais un vampire, mais je ne savais pas quelle sorte. J'ai dû au début découvrir par moi-même que je pouvais sortir au soleil, pas comme dans les livres ou les vampires brûlent au soleil et dorment dans les cercueils. Nous sommes réellement différents. Nous n'attaquons pas pour rien et ce qui s'agit du séducteur vampire, je n'en sais rien. J'ai pas perdu ma personnalité, je me sens juste plus différent en ce qui concerne mes sens, mais il m'est dur de rester longtemps auprès de toi, ce qui me choc réellement. Je t'aime Bella, je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer et j'espère que je saurais me contrôler.»

Je lui souris et je m'approche vaguement de lui, il ne recule pas. Je l'attrape par la chemise et je l'attire à moi.

«Je sais que tu peux.»

J'approche mon visage, mais il me repousse, j'ai juste eu le temps de le voir s'enfuir rapidement avant de tomber à l'eau me frappant la tête contre la paroi… je perdis connaissance.

**Point de vue d'Edward**

Bella me regarde d'un regard qui disait tout, elle veut m'embrasser, mais moi je ne peux pas, je ne me sens pas prêt dû moins à faire une telle chose avec elle, par peur de la blesser. Je la repousse fortement et je m'enfuis à une vitesse éclair. Je me perche sur la paroi de la grotte un peu plus haut et quand je regarde vers où Bella était placé… elle avait disparu. Je panique, d'une certaine façon, oui j'avais encore des sentiments, pas comme on me l'avait enseigné. _Les vampires n'ont pas de sentiments, ne prend jamais personne par pitié… tue-le!_ Mais là je panique littéralement, j'avais fait tomber Bella dans la rivière, réalisant qu'elle y était placé trop près plus tôt, elle a dû tomber dedans.

Je saute en bas, sans me préoccuper de ce qui pourrait arriver et je plonge à l'eau.

Je la trouve immédiatement au fond de l'eau et la remonte rapidement à la surface. J'avais aucune idée du combien de temps elle avait été sous l'eau. Je la pose sur le sol froid de la grotte et lui fait un massage cardiaque, je ne peux pas lui donner de l'oxygène, je n'en ai plus. Il me faut de l'aide, mon massage ne marche pas… mais elle s'étouffe et l'eau jailli de sa bouche. Je soupire de soulagement.

«Respire bon sang!»

Elle tousse et ouvre les yeux. Je lui souris et elle met ses bras autour de mon coup.

«Je suis désolé pardonne-moi.»

Rauquement elle me parle.

«Je savais que tu avais encore ton coté humain.»

Et elle s'écroule de fatigue, me lâchant. Elle ferme les yeux. Je dois la ramener à Carlisle. Je la soulève comme un bébé et la transporte à la voiture suivant l'odeur d'Emmett et de Nessie. Il sursaute à ma vue. De rage il sort de la voiture.

«Tu lui as fait quoi?» Me grogne-t-il les poings serrés.

«Rien du tout, je l'ai plutôt sauvé, elle est tombé à l'eau et je suis allé la chercher.»

Il me la prend et la pose à coté de Nessie qui dort et il se réinstalle au volant. J'ouvre rapidement la portière passagère, il sursaute.

«Tu fais quoi?»

«Je rentre Emmett, elle m'a demandé de venir, je ne peux pas rester ici et de la décevoir à son réveil.»

Il démarre et tout en conduisant il me pose des questions.

«C'est pas un peu dangereux que tu reviennes?»

Je soupire.

«C'est ce que j'ai essayé de lui faire comprendre, mais elle a tant insisté. Elle m'a dit que je pourrais aller dans la forêt si je la mettais en danger.»

«Oui c'est une possibilité.»

Je lui souris.

«Donc tu n'es pas contre?»

«Non pas du tout, je suis sûr que tous les autres seront content de ton retour, seulement si tu leur explique ce que tu compte faire et comment vivre auprès de nous. Tu n'es plus l'un des nôtre Edward, tu es même un danger pour la société.»

«Je sais, mais jamais je ne me montrerai en publique à l'extérieure de la maison. Sans Bella, je ne serai jamais revenu et tu le sais.»

Il me sourit.

«Oui je sais, je suis content que tu reviennes. Explique-moi ce que c'est, est-ce comme dans les livres et les films?»

Je lui ai expliqué tout comme je l'avais fait avec Bella et je devrai surement le faire avec les autres.

À l'arrière dans la voiture, Nessie dort encore et je peux entendre Bella respirer, elle était toujours vivante. Le chemin est long jusqu'à Forks. Le reste du trajet s'est fait en silence.

À notre arrivé, Emmett me laisse sortir Bella de la voiture et il prend Nessie dans ses bras. Il entre le premier, je le suis. Il n'y avait personne au premier, il se fait tard. Je peux tous les sentir et savoir où ils se trouvent dans la maison. Maman est à la cuisine, papa dans son bureau et Alice à la salle de bain. Emmett me demande de le suivre.

«Dépose-là sur le sofa.»

Ce que je fais. J'entends quelqu'un marcher et je vois apparaitre ma mère.

«Oh Emmett tu es rentré.»

«Oui.»

Il se tourne pour me donner Nessie que je prends avec soin et je la pose dans le fauteuil. Ma mère est figé à ma vue.

«Edward?» Fini-t-elle par dire.

«Oui c'est moi.»

«Mais… mais…»

«Ne dit rien. Je suis de retour.»

«Carlisle!» Cria-t-elle.

Alice apparut avec notre père.

«Que se passe-t-il Esmée, il est arrivé quelque chose à Bella? Je lui ai dit pourtant que ça pouvait être dangereux de…»

Il se tue quand il me voit.

«Oh! Edward!»

«Je l'ai sauvé d'une noyade certaine.»

Mes parents me fixent, mais n'osent pas s'approcher. Alice sourit de toutes ses dents, elle devait être au courant des plans de Bella.

Je leurs explique tout du pourquoi je suis là et du comment j'ai réagis pour Renesmée et ils me sourirent tous, heureux de mon retour je suppose.

«Content que tu sois là Edward.» Me dit mon père.

Je les regarde tous d'un sourire et je prends Bella dans mes bras et la porte dans ma chambre, dû moins si elle l'est encore. Je la pose sur le lit et mon père vint l'examiner.

«Elle va bien Edward, elle va dormir un moment. Tu peux aller dans la forêt si tu veux.»

Oui j'en ai de besoin, je me sens assoiffé.

«D'accord.»

Je saute par la fenêtre et la laisse ouverte pour que je puisse revenir.

**Point de vue de Bella**

J'ouvre doucement les yeux, je me sens bizarre, mais que s'est-il passé? Je cherche à savoir où je suis. Après un moment je comprends. Je suis dans la chambre d'Edward, mais comment me suis-je ramassé là? Je me relève un peu et me frotte le crâne. J'ai un de ses mal de tête! Je me lève pour aller me regarder dans le miroir de la chambre, je pose mes mains sur le bureau et je soupire fortement.

Edward m'avait encore abandonné. Emmett à dû me trouver une fois qu'Edward m'ait posé quelque part près de la voiture.

Je soupire de nouveau.

Il a dû s'en sauver de cette façon et il ne voudra plus jamais me revoir. Je me dirige vers la fenêtre ouverte, il faisait froid, je la ferme en mettant le loquet. Maintenant que je suis sûr que les vampires existent, je ne prendrai plus le risque de la laisser ouverte la nuit. Edward ne doit certainement pas être le seul. Si ça se trouve il y en a peut être ici même à Forks.

Je sors de la chambre pour aller à la salle de bain je croise Alice qui me sourit sans me dire un mot. Je passe par la chambre de Nessie avant de retourner dans celle d'Edward. Je m'installe sur le lit et je ferme les yeux. Je sursaute quand j'entends frapper, mais pas à la porte, mais plutôt à la fenêtre.

«Laisse-moi entrer!»

Je me tourne et je vois Edward, je souris, il ne m'a pas trahis. Est-ce comme dans Sookie? Les vampires doivent-ils avoir l'autorisation pour entrer? Je défais le loquet.

«Pourquoi t'as fermé la fenêtre?» Me dit-il une fois entré.

«J'avais froid.»

Il me sourit.

«Tu viens d'arrivé?» Lui demandais-je.

«Non pas du tout, c'est moi qui ta ramené ici avec Emmett. Je rentre de la chasse.»

Je souris, il n'avait pas l'intention de m'abandonner.

«Tu as vu les autres?»

«Oui, tout est fait Bella. Je reste ici.»

Je lui souris, mais je n'osais pas le prendre dans mes bras.

«Mon cœur c'est réellement remit à battre Edward, tu m'avais tellement manqué et j'avais raison de ne jamais perdre espoir de te retrouver.»

«Et moi je te remercie de m'avoir forcé à te suivre, si non en ce moment je serais entrain de chasser tout ce qui bouge, regrettant cette perte encore une fois. Même si je sais qui m'aurait été facile de venir jusqu'ici et te demander s'il était trop tard pour rester avec toi. Mais je n'aurais jamais eu le courage de le faire, par peur que tu m'en veule de ne pas avoir accepté depuis le début.»

Je lui pris la main et la serre contre mon cœur.

«Jamais je ne t'en aurais voulu, je t'aurais ouvert les bras dès que tu aurais apparu à ma fenêtre. Je t'aime trop Edward pour te chasser de ma vie. J'aurais compris ton point de vue. Tu vois comme mon cœur bat pour toi?»

Il pose à plat sa main entre ma poitrine.

«Oui, il bat plus vite que la moyenne Bella.»

Il me sourit et me sert dans ses bras et je le sens humer mon odeur, je frissonne de peur, mais je ne dois pas.

«N'es pas peur amour, je sais maintenant que je peux me contrôler. Quand je viens juste de me nourrir, je sais que je n'ai aucun problème à rester auprès de toi durant deux heures aux moins.»

Je soupire fortement. Il pose ses lèvres dans le creux de mon cou et me donne un baiser, mais cette fois-ci je frissonne d'excitation.

«Le lion qui s'imprègne de l'agneau Bella.»

Je ris doucement.


	8. Chapitre 8: Un danger imprévisible!

**Salut, merci pour vos reviews! Voici le chap 8, une scene sexe ça vous dit? Ben en voila une!**

**Bonne lecture.  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 8: Un danger imprévisible**

Il continue à me sentir, j'en frissonne, de peur ou de plaisir? Je ne le sais pas, mais j'ai surtout peur qu'il fasse un faux pas. Je me mets en danger devant cette situation. Un vampire et un humain, ça ne se mélange pas!

Il pose ses lèvres glacées sur ma clavicule et il pose sa main sur mon épaule qu'il dénude de mon chandail. Ses doigts froids me donnent encore plus de frissons.

«Ça va Bella?»

Il me lâche et me regarde dans le fond de mes yeux.

«Oui, il faut juste que je m'habitue à ta nouvelle température.»

Il se met à sourire et soupire de soulagement.

«Tu m'as fait peur tu sais, j'ai cru que, je… Non au faite tu en tremble tellement que j'ai eu peur que tu penses que…»

«Ok Edward j'ai compris! Non sérieusement, j'ai terriblement envie de toi, mais je ne sais pas si dans ta nature tu peux… ben tu vois ce que je veux dire?»

Il me sourit et pose sa main sur ma joue, puis m'embrasse le front.

«Je n'ai jamais essayé, mais je crois que oui. Tu me… tu me fais de l'effet, j'ai envie de toi terriblement Bella, mais…»

«Y a un mais, je le savais!» Le coupais-je.

C'est toujours comme ça avec moi, ça hésite après t'avoir rendu fou!

«Non Bella! Je veux bien moi te faire l'amour, mais j'ai juste peur de te faire du mal en te touchant. Car tu vois quand je te câline avec mes lèvres, je… je deviens crisper à vouloir te prendre comme une bête, mais je ne veux pas ça avec toi. Je sais que je ne te tuerai pas, mais je ne veux pas non plus que cette nouvelle première fois te soit faite en te blessant.»

«Oh Edward! Je sais que tu peux te contrôler, je suis sûr que tu ne me feras pas de mal.»

Il soupire fortement et détourne le regard.

«Je suis très amoureux de toi Bella et tout ce que je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive c'est du mal, surtout fait par moi.»

Je soupire à mon tour. Je sens que ça va être plus long que je le pensais.

«Ok, comme tu voudras!»

Je me tourne vers la tête de lit, c'est temps-ci il ne fallait pas jouer avec mes émotions. Je me mets à pleurer sans le vouloir, ça sortait tout seul.

Je sursaute quand il posa sa main froide sur mon épaule dénudé.

«Tu vois Bella, ta peau me parle, elle a peur.»

Je me tourne brusquement et le regarde dans le font de ses yeux.

«Non idiot, c'est ta température qui me fait ça!»

Je le regarde intensément, devais-je le faire? Lui montrer qu'il n'y a pas de danger? Je sais qu'il ne le ferait jamais par lui-même, dû moins, pas avant plusieurs années.

Je l'attrape au visage et je l'embrasse.

Il attrape le mien avec fermeté.

**Point de vue d'Edward**

Bella avait osée m'embrasser de la sorte je l'avais pourtant averti et maintenant elle l'aura voulu. Mes mains s'agrippent à son visage et je force à mon tour ce baiser, mes doigts s'agrippent à sa peau, le baiser se fait plus prononcé. Mon adrénaline augmente, mes tempes bats dans ma tête et mes narines se dilatent à son odeur, je grogne de mon intérieur et je pousse férocement Bella contre le mur de la chambre. Je me sauve par la fenêtre et m'enfonce dans la forêt à toute allure, mais pas trop loin de la villa. Je m'agrippe à une branche, tendant l'oreille.

**Point de vue de Bella**

J'ai perdu connaissance je crois, je n'ai pas eu le temps de comprendre ce qui m'était arrivé, ça s'était passé tellement vite. J'ai mal partout, mais qu'est-ce que j'avais fait? Je l'avais cherché en tout cas. Edward avait eu raison et je l'avais provoqué. Il s'est enfui maintenant. Va-t-il revenir?

Je me frotte le crâne et au même moment, toute la villa entre dans ma chambre.

«Bon Dieu Bella qu'est-ce qui c'est passé?» Me demande Alice.

«T'as fait quoi à ton mur?» Me demande Emmett.

Je regarde derrière moi. Bon Dieu! Edward est vraiment fort.

«Je l'ai cherché, c'est ma faute!» Paniquais-je.

«De quoi parles-tu Bella?» Me demande Esmée.

«C'est Edward, je l'ai provoqué en l'embrassant, il m'a… lancé sur ce mur pour lui éviter de me tuer je crois.»

«Il est où?»

«Il s'est sauvé.»

Carlisle soupire.

«Au moins il a tenu sa promesse qu'en cas de danger pour l'un de nous qu'il irait dans la forêt.»

Je souris.

«J'ai pas réveillé Nessie hein?»

«Non, elle dort dur comme une buche.»

«Tu as mal quelque part Bella?» Me demande Carlisle.

«Oui partout!»

Il s'approche de moi et se stop à la vue de mon visage.

«Bon Dieu, mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait?»

Il pose ses mains sur mon visage pour mieux m'examiner.

«Il a laissé des traces de doigts sur ta peau.»

«C'est ma faute, ne lui en voulez pas. Il n'aurait jamais fait ça sinon.»

Il soupire.

«Comment il t'a fait ça?»

«Il m'a embrassé à son tour, il a dû serrer trop fort mon visage.»

Il soupire de nouveau.

«Tu sais Bella, il est dangereux et ce n'est pas bien qu'il soit ici avec toi. Je ne peux pas te laisser seul avec lui, dû moins quand il est dans la maison avec nous. Je ne sais pas ce qui ta pris de la ramener, mais ce n'était pas une bonne idée Bella.»

«Mais c'est votre fils! Vous ne pouvez pas lui faire ça…»

«Écoute trésors, Edward est mort maintenant, va falloir le signaler. Il ne pourra jamais se montrer en publique. On va devoir lui préparer des funérailles à cercueil fermé et après on verra ce qu'on fera.»

Je soupire et je me mets à pleurer, ça me faisait de la peine, il avait raison, Edward n'était plus là pour ce monde.

«D'accord.»

Carlisle continue à m'examiner. Une fois tout fait il m'avait pansé un poignet et bandé une blessure ouverte, mais pour mon visage il n'avait rien pu faire. Je ne peux pas sortir durant quelques jours. Et je vais dire quoi à ma fille?

Que son père m'avait battu? Et même si je lui dis la vérité elle comprendrait.

Je m'affale avec difficulté dans mon lit sous les couvertures et je pleure de nouveau. J'aime Edward, trop même et je l'avais provoqué, jamais plu je le provoquerais, je le laisserai de lui-même s'approcher de moi. J'en étais à des reniflements quand j'entends la fenêtre s'ouvrir, je ferme les yeux et j'attends ce qu'il se passera.

Je sens un bras m'entouré et on m'embrasse sur la joue.

«J'ai tout entendu, tu n'as pas à m'expliquer la conversation familiale de tout à l'heure. Je suis d'accord.» Me dit-il.

Je regarde par-dessus mon épaule pour regarder mon amoureux et je lui souris.

«Nom de Dieu!» Me lance-t-il.

Et il pose ses doigts glacés sur le dégât que plus tôt ils avaient causés. Ça faisait du bien, j'en avais de besoin. Je pose ma main par-dessus la sienne pour lui éviter de la retirer.

«Ça soulage!» Lui dis-je.

Il sourit et pèse un peu plus fort sur les blessures.

«Pardonne-moi, j'ai pas voulu!»

«Je sais, mais tant fais pas, tu ne m'as pas tué.»

Il baisse le regard.

«Pour le moment.»

Je soupire et il m'embrasse, je fus surprise.

«Je t'aime Bella.»

«Moi aussi Edward.»

Au fond de moi je trouve dommage de l'avoir retrouver dans cet état. Je sais maintenant que ma vie ne sera plus jamais la même et ni celle d'Edward et encore moins celle de notre fille, qui devra garder le secret à jamais. Jamais elle ne pourra parler du métier de son père, jamais elle ne pourra raconter ses meilleurs moments avec lui. Jamais elle ne pourra dévoiler son existence. Elle devra dire qu'il est mort un jour de randonner avant même sa naissance. C'est elle qui souffrira le plus de cette situation.

Edward me changea les idées en se déplaçant. Il retire son t-shirt sous mes yeux. Sa peau d'Albâtre était musclée. Il lance le vêtement au pied du lit. Il m'aide à me changer de place sans me faire mal, car oui je souffre encore de mes blessures. Une fois sur le dos et lui au dessus de moi, mes jambes entre les siennes, il me prend les poignets et les serres entre ses mains, celui blessé me fait mal sous son emprise, mais je ne le laisse pas savoir. Douloureusement évidemment son emprise. Il se penche et m'embrasse… tendrement. Il faisait attention, dû moins il essayait. Il plante son nez dans le creux de mon cou et hume mon odeur.

«Plus facile que je l'aurais cru.»

J'essaie de me libérer, mais il ne me lâche pas, j'abandonne.

«Tu es allé faire quoi au juste?» Lui demandais-je.

«Me calmer et me nourrir, car j'ai l'intention de te faire l'amour.»

Je lui souris. Il venait à peine de se nourrir.

«Alors je suis toute à toi!»

Il me sourit à son tour.

«Je ne veux pas que tu me touche.»

Là je comprends pourquoi il me tient.

«Laisse-moi tout faire Bella, laisse-moi faire ce que je veux de toi!»

Je souris.

Il se penche de nouveau pour m'embrasser.

«Mais comment vas-tu faire pour me déshabiller si tu ne veux pas me lâcher?»

Il sourit de toutes ses dents et je me retrouve sans savoir comment, nu comme un ver!

«Nom de Dieu Edward!»

D'une seule main il enferme mes poignets au dessus de ma tête et de son autre main il m'empoigne la gorge sans tout de même serrer, me forçant à relever la tête vers mes mains liées dans la sienne. Ça allait être torride, je le sentais.

«Tu… tu vas me mordre?»

«Non, si je fais ça je pourrais te tuer ou te transformer.»

Oh, C'est pas comme dans Sookie!

Il se penche de nouveau pour m'embrasser et il lâche ma gorge, J'ai pu finalement respirer comme il faut. Il retire aussi rapidement son pantalon comme il m'avait retiré mes vêtements. Je le jure que je ne le voyais même pas le faire! C'est impressionnant! Il passe sa main, car il en avait toujours rien qu'une pour me toucher, sur le centre de ma poitrine, entre les seins et jusqu'à mon intimité. J'en frissonne déjà de désir. Est-ce très excitant avec un vampire? Je le suis déjà moi! Je me fous des préliminaires, qu'il entre en moi immédiatement! Je ne me fis pas prier, car il frotte le bout de son sexe à mon entrée. Il était froid et dur. Il pousse durement en moi, me laissant sortir un cri aigu de ma bouche.

«Ça va Bella?»

«Oui, continue, c'est… spécial.»

Il s'enfonce en moi férocement, comme un vampire, il ne peut pas faire autrement. Il enfonce les doigts de sa main dans le coté de ma hanche, bonjour les nouvelle marques! Edward commence à s'élancer doucement, son regard dans le mien et il m'embrasse férocement, me serrant encore plus les poignets. À demi sur moi il me fait l'amour comme un vampire, dû moins sans était mon impression. Ce n'était pas comme ma première fois avec lui, il avait raison, c'était une nouvelle première fois pour nous deux. Il s'enfonce au fond de mon intérieur, férocement et durement, il grogne de son intérieur. Il se penche pour baiser ma poitrine, sans la toucher avec ses dents, il l'embrasse et m'embrasse le ventre. Son élancement se fait rapide et féroce. Les poussées en moi m'extasiaient, me faisant crier de jouissance. Il caresse mon coté et sans crier gare il nous balance sur le lit sans se retirer de moi. Je me retrouve par-dessus lui, il n'avait même pas lâché mes poignets. Quel Dieu il était! Il réussi fort bien à me tenir les mains dans les airs.

«Oh Edward!» Dis-je comme commentaire à sa manœuvre.

«Tu aimes?»

«Non je t'aime toi et j'aime tout ce que tu me fais.»

Il réussit facilement à me faire l'amour sans que je n'aie à m'élancer sur lui. Il me tire à lui de mes poignets emprisonnés et il m'embrasse encore plus férocement. Il s'assit, me forçant à mettre mes jambes autour de sa taille. Il me lâche finalement pour poser mes bras autour de son cou, enfonçant ses doigts dans mon dos, me griffant. Il continue son élancement et il enfouit son visage dans mon cou et je pus l'entendre jouir sur ma peau. Mon intimité se resserre sur son sexe et je jouis à mon tour, lui attrapant sa chevelure cuivré et j'approfondis le baiser de ce dernier moment. Il m'attrape les poignets encore une fois les serrant trop fermement entre ses mains. Il me regarde intensément, son regard noir disait tout. Il se libère de sur moi et se poste près de la fenêtre, son regard meurtri me scrutait, je comprends maintenant que se sont mes blessures qu'il regarde… de nouvelles blessures. Je me poste devant le miroir de la chambre.

Non d'un chien! Il m'a triplement blessé. Il va devoir apprendre à se contrôler. Je me tourne vers lui. Je lui souris.

«Je t'ai encore fait mal Bella.»

«Ce n'est rien, je me sens bien. Tu m'as donné du plaisir Edward.»

Il s'approche de moi et caresse mes bleus. Le froid de ses doigts apaise mes blessures.

«Merci.»

Il me sourit.

«Je ne veux plus te faire de mal. Nous devrons…»

Je pose ma main sur sa bouche.

«Tu apprendras à te contrôler, je suis sûr que tu le pourras.»

Il s'approche encore plus de moi et me serre dans ses bras.

«Je t'aime, tu es toute ma vie Bella, jamais je ne te laisserai tomber mon amour.»

Je soupire de joie. Il est tout pour moi et jamais je ne le laisserai partir.


	9. Chapitre 9: L'enterrement

**Merci pour vos reviews! Un peu de punch ça vous dit? Alors bonne lecture! :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 9: L'enterrement**

Au petit matin je me fais réveiller par une petite fille surexcité, mais quand je compris pourquoi, ma bonne humeur s'estompa. À peine réveillé j'essaie de tout lui expliquer, même ce qu'il m'avait fait au visage, car elle m'a effectivement demandé ce qui m'était arrivé. Elle en avait frissonné. J'avais cru qu'elle avait compris, mais non.

«Mes amis vont être content pour moi.»

«Nessie, je crois que… tu ne peux pas le dire. Ton père doit rester caché.»

«Pourquoi?»

«Seule notre famille le saura. Nous allons bientôt célébrer la mort de ton père. Pour nous il sera toujours vivant, mais officiellement il ne l'est plus pour le pays.»

Elle me fait la baboune et ses yeux se mettent à pleurer. Pourquoi Edward n'est pas là? S'il est parti chassé il aurait pu le faire durant mon sommeil! Je pose mes mains sur les épaules de ma fille.

«Renesmée… ton père est un vampire et aux yeux de la majorité des humains, les vampires n'existent pas.»

«Et si il faisait comme dans Sookie?»

Ah cette Alice! Même ma fille embarque dans cette histoire autant que moi. Car les vampires de Sookie avaient fait leurs _coming out_ et donc ils vivaient parmi les humains à leurs risques et péril. Je ne me mettrai pas à tout vous raconter l'histoire, vous n'avez qu'à lire les livres. (Note de l'auteur : désolé je suis trop accro à ses livres xd).

«Je ne crois pas que ce serait une bonne idée Nessie. Dans la vraie vie les humains sont encore plus cruels. Tu ne voudrait pas que ton père meurt pour de bon non?»

«Non maman.»

J'embrasse la joue de ma fille.

«Voilà donc on lui prépare un enterrement digne de ce nom, mais sous le cercueil fermer.»

Elle me sourit, elle comprenait assez bien la situation.

«Il est où papa?»

Tiens elle sait qu'il est ici.

«Parti chassé je crois.»

«Il chasse quoi? Des humains?»

«Non trésors, lui il ne mange que des animaux.»

«Ah!»

Je souris. On frappe à la fenêtre, Edward rentre de sa chasse. Je vais ouvrir. Il m'embrasse avant de passer les pieds dans la pièce.

«Essaie au moins Bella de ne pas mettre le loquet.»

«Oh désolé.»

Je vais devoir m'y faire.

«Papa!»

Elle se jette dans ses bras.

«Nessie, ça va ce matin?»

«Oui, mais moins que tout à l'heure. Maman dit que tu vas devoir te faire passer pour un mort. Moi je voulais que tu viennes me porter à l'école ce matin.»

Le sourire de mon amoureux s'efface.

«Maman à raison, jamais je ne pourrai me montrer avec toi devant tes amis, mais par contre on pourra aller en forêt ensemble.»

Pour cette possibilité, moi ça m'inquiétait, il est un vampire et qui sait qu'il ne me la bouffera pas un de ses jours?

«Pas sans maman dû moins.» Rajoutai-je.

Edward me jette un regard noir. Je lui souris en guise de réponse et il soupire. Je n'ai pas réellement complètement confiance en lui. Il ne suffisait qu'une seul erreur et il pourrait faire un carnage.

«Désolé, mais je prends mes précautions Edward. T'es pas humain figure toi et le risque est grand. Crois-moi je l'ai vécu hier!»

Il baisse le regard. Renesmée s'approche de moi.

«Tu vas me reconduire à l'école?»

«Non Alice va y aller avec toi. Je dois rester avec ton père.»

«D'accord.»

«Va la rejoindre à la cuisine pour le petit déjeuner.»

Nessie sort de la chambre. Edward s'approche de moi et me passe les doigts sur le visage, je soupire de soulagement. La douleur était pire que la veille. Il me tourne pour m'examiner le dos.

«Oh bon Dieu Bella, qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait?»

Je soupire encore.

«Ce n'est rien, je vais guérir.»

Il a vraiment un coté humain, je me demande si tous les vampires sont comme ça. Il me caresse mes blessures, ça me fait du bien. Il est doux et tendre dans ses touchés.

«Tu vois tu devrais me caresser de la sorte quand tu me fais l'amour.»

«J'y compterai bien la prochaine fois.»

Je me tourne pour être face à lui, je le serre dans mes bras.

«Tu sais, tu n'étais pas là quand j'ai su pour Nessie et je ne pouvais m'en débarrasser au risque de te décevoir si t'avais toujours été humain et que tu t'en aurais sortis. Nous savions qu'après six années, il était sûr que tu étais mort.»

«Bella, même si j'aurais été humain toutes ses années à mon retour j'aurais été aussi heureux.»

Je lui souris.

«Au moins tu m'as donné un enfant avant que tu ne devienne ce que tu es. Puisque, maintenant tu ne peux sûrement pas en avoir.»

Il me caresse la joue.

«Je t'aime et c'est grâce à toi si maintenant je peux vivre heureux tout comme un humain. Merci pour Nessie, elle est vraiment jolie.»

Je lui souris.

«Elle te ressemble trop.»

«J'avais remarqué!»

Et il m'embrasse tendrement.

«Ça m'est de plus en plus facile d'être auprès de toi.»

Je souris et rougis surement aussi. Je pose ma tête contre son torse de pierre. Il me caresse les cheveux, j'ai enfin retrouvé mon Edward du passé. Il sait se contrôler.

Edward se lève debout après avoir soupiré, mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait? Il me regarde.

«Carlisle va entrer ici d'ici quelques secondes pour nous annoncer de nous préparer.»

Je sourcille.

«Tu as lu dans ses pensées?»

«Oui.»

Impressionnant, il peut savoir à l'avance ce que les autres prévoient. On frappe à la porte.

«Entrez!» Dis-je.

Carlisle passe sa tête par le cadrage de porte.

«Edward c'est le moment, va te cacher dans le cercueil.»

«Oui j'y vais.»

Mon amoureux m'embrasse sur la joue avant de sortir de la chambre. Carlisle se tasse pour le laisser passer et il entre dans la chambre.

«Ça va toi?»

Et c'est pour mes blessures qu'il me demande ça.

«Oui, ça fait mal, mais bon.»

«Laisse-moi examiner ça.»

Je me déplace pour lui laisser de la place. Il soulève mon chandail pour regarder mon dos.

«Seigneur il t'a encore fait mal?»

«Euh, c'est un peu personnel cette fois-ci.»

Il soupire.

«À ce que je vois il ne t'a pas manqué. Il t'a fait quoi au juste?»

Je baisse le regard.

«Je… on… on a couché ensemble.»

Il me regarda comme ci j'avais crié mort.

«Ben quoi?»

«Bella! Il n'est plus humain et tu l'as laisser te toucher de la sorte?»

«Oui, c'est encore à cause de moi.»

Il soupire encore une fois.

«Tu n'es pas possible tu sais. Et Edward en théorie ne fait plus parti de la famille, il est mort Bella, c'est une sorte de mort qu'il a. Son cœur ne bat plus, il ne respire pas. Il est… un mort vivant. C'est impensable ce que vous avez fait!»

Je lui jette mon regard noir.

«Et ce ne sont pas de vos affaires!»

Il soupire et change de sujet.

«Bella, prépare toi, on doit partir pour régler tout ça.»

«Comment on va faire, après six ans il n'y a pratiquement plus de corps, il ne reste que des os surement.»

«Le cercueil sera fermé.»

«Ma fille, elle est allé à l'école?»

«Oui, c'est mieux comme ça, à son âge c'est mieux. L'école à été avisée.»

«Parfait!»

Je me lève et mets dehors Carlisle. Je m'habille. Je me demande combien de temps Edward restera dans ce fichu cercueil?

Je descends à l'étage, tous le monde m'attendait, je leur souris, mais pas eux.

«Il se passe quoi là?»

Alice s'approche de moi.

«Écoute, Edward…»

«Il a quoi Edward?»

«Il n'est pas dans le cercueil!»

Je fige littéralement.

«Pourquoi?»

«On ne sait pas ce qui c'est passé. On est tous partis se préparer en même temps. On a laissé Edward seulement cinq minutes et à mon retour il n'était plus dedans.» Me dit Carlisle.

«Vous êtes sûr qu'Il y est entré?»

«Oui, j'étais là Bella.» Me dit Alice.

«On a quitté après.»

Je panique.

«Il est peut être partis chasser?»

«Oui surement.»

«Alors on doit faire sans lui ou expliquer que l'état du corps était trop…»

Je partis en sanglot. Jamais Edward n'aurait quitté son cercueil sans nous le dire.

«Bella, on fait les funérailles et on le cherchera après.»

Je regarde toute la famille, ils avaient l'air aussi atterrés que moi. Qu'est ce que je vais dire à Nessie si on le retrouve pas?

On a passé l'heure suivante à expliquer la cause du décès d'Edward et faire la cérémonie funèbre. On enterra le cercueil vide. À notre retour à la villa, Edward n'était pas revenu.

**Point de vue d'Edward**

Tout le monde avait quitté le garage, je me retrouve donc seul dans cet endroit. Sans le voir venir on m'arracha un bras et je me retrouve, je ne sais comment, dans la forêt. Un bras en moins je fus sur mes gardes. On tourne rapidement autour de moi.

«C'est Edward ton nom c'est ça?»

«Qui êtes-vous?» Criai-je.

«Ton créateur, je t'avais laissé pourtant comme mort dans cette grotte. Avoir su je t'aurais ramené avec moi. On ne laisse jamais à lui-même un nouveau né. À ce que je vois, tu m'as l'air de t'avoir très bien débrouillé.»

Je ne le vois pas et sa voix était très rauque.

«Oui je suis Edward, tu me veux quoi?»

«Je te veux toi, ton don, je veux ton don! Tu me seras grandement utile.»

«Tu es qui?»

«Aro, le chef des vampires.»

Nous avons un chef? Grande nouvelle! Il se planta devant moi et me recolla mon bras. Un truc que je ne savais pas, enfin je crois. Je sais qu'il faut nous brûler pour nous tuer.

«Pourquoi je te suivrai? Et si moi je ne veux pas?»

Il gronda fortement à en faire peur un cartier.

«Tu viendras! Je suis ton créateur, j'ai besoin de toi, pour lire dans les pensées des autres vampires. Tu es meilleur que moi. Je dois toucher pour lire dans l'esprit des gens.»

Tiens tiens, j'étais plus fort que lui sur un point.

«Bon je vois, mais moi je ne veux pas te suivre. Ma famille m'attend.»

Il se colla trop rapidement le nez au mien.

«Tu n'as plus de famille! Tu ne peux pas vivre avec des humains, tu dois te cacher et moi je t'offre de me suivre pour vivre avec les tiens.»

«Mais moi je ne veux pas!»

Je me tasse de lui et je me mets à courir pour le fuir, mais il m'attrape à la gorge et me lance sur un arbre. Je tombe de douleur, me ralentissant dans ma bataille.

«Tu ne peux rien contre moi Edward.»

Maintenant oui, je ne peux rien contre lui.

«Si tu te sauve, je te tue!»

«Si tu me tue, tu perds mon don!»

Il sourcille.

«T'as un point, mais je te tuerai quand même si tu te mets à travers mon chemin Edward.»

Oh, il était vraiment sérieux. Je devrais mieux l'obéir. Il m'aide à me relever, je suis encore un enfant comme vampire, je suis cent fois moins puissant que lui.

«Tu vas m'apprendre à comment me battre? Me montrer comment je dois me comporter, comment être un vrai vampire?»

Il me sourit.

«Les vrais vampires, ne mangent pas de la pacotille d'animaux, mais des humains. Oui je t'aiderai à tout ça.»

Je racle ma gorge, je suis fait maintenant, pris aux pièges dans les griffes de mon créateur. Je devais abandonner encore une fois Bella, mais au fond de moi, je ne fais que jouer le jeu d'Aro, lui faire croire que j'accepte son offre, mais je réussirai tant bien que mal à me sauver de ses griffes.

Un jour où l'autre, je reviendrai auprès de Bella et Nessie.

* * *

**Que se passera-t-il?**


	10. Chapitre 10: Je fais quoi moi?

**Merci pour vos reviews ;)**

* * *

**Chapitre 10: Je fais quoi moi?**

Aro m'emmenait à Voltera en Italie, Bon Dieu ça fait loin de Bella! Nous voyageons à pied et de nuit seulement, mais on courait pour s'y rendre. Je ne fais que penser à Bella et Nessie. Deux jours de retrouvailles et j'étais déjà éloigné d'elles.

On a ait déjà trois jours de routes où nous en étions maintenant et je ne me suis pas encore nourri, il refuse catégoriquement de me laisser prendre le sang des animaux. Je vais devoir trouver un moyen pour le convaincre du contraire.

Assi sur la branche d'un arbre en plein après midi je regarde l'horizon. Aro était parti se nourrir et chaque fois il me rappelle qu'il le saura si je me sauve de notre point de rencontre et chaque fois il m'encourageait à me nourrir et que si je m'en prenais à un cerf ou quelque chose de ce genre, il le saura… que par l'odeur. Donc je patiente longuement avant son arrivé. J'ai faim évidemment, mais je ne bronche pas à attraper un passant d'humain devant moi. Je monte de plusieurs branches pour m'éviter de leur sauter dessus.

À son retour fallait que je mette les choses aux claires avec lui. Quand je le vis revenir, je saute en bas de mon arbre pour lui atterrir juste devant lui.

«Tiens te voilà toi!» Me dit-il.

«Justement je dois te parler.»

«Comme tu voudras.»

Il s'installe sur une roche au pied d'un arbre.

«De quoi veux-tu parler?»

«De mon alimentation!»

Je n'ai même pas osé m'assoir, par précaution qu'il déciderait de me sauter dessus, pour que je puisse me sauver.

Il sourcille.

«Ah bon? Tu n'es pas satisfait?»

«Bon Dieu, je ne me nourri même pas!» Lui criai-je.

«Et c'est pas moi qui t'en empêche Edward!»

Je soupire faut que je sois clair.

«J'exige seulement une chose, si tu veux réellement que je te suivre.»

Il lève un œil dans les airs.

«Et?»

«Que je puisse continuer mon alimentation, celle que j'avais avant que tu ne perturbe ma douce vie de famille.»

Ouais bon, je n'avais même pas commencé la nouvelle alimentation.

Aro ricane de plus bel. Je soupire.

«Si tu refuses je retourne chez moi!»

Il se lève d'un bon et se plante le nez au mien.

«Si tu retourne chez toi je te tue!»

Je recule d'un pas, chaque fois il me faisait peur.

«Alors je refuse de me nourrir!»

Il soupire et se pince l'arrête du nez.

«Pourquoi tiens-tu temps à ne pas manger d'humain?»

«Parce que… c'est inhumain justement! Et je n'ai pas demandé à être ce que je suis, c'est de ta faute! Je n'ai pas eu de mentor, je me suis élevé tout seul et mon régime alimentaire ne concerne que moi. Le sang humain, je n'ai pas aimé, malgré que j'ai dû y gouter pour protéger ma peau et n'essaie pas de changer mon alimentation! Tu acceptes ou j'arrête de me nourrir.»

Il me sourit.

«Oh, quel grognon! Ça ne te vas pas de ne pas manger. Bon (Il soupire longuement) d'accord, je n'ai pas l'intention de t'endurer de la sorte, je sens que ce sera pire dans une semaine si tu ne manges pas.»

Je souris, j'ai gagné.

«Donc je peux…»

«Oui fait je t'attends ici.»

Je cours dans la forêt à la recherche d'une proie. J'en attrape au moins cinq. À mon retour la nuit avait tombé et nous avons repris notre chemin. Je cours derrière lui.

«Il nous reste combien de nuits?»

«Oh, au moins trois encore.»

Je soupire. Mais ma plus grande question demeure le comment il m'a retrouvé.

On s'arrête un moment et il se tourne vers moi.

«On va arriver plus tôt je crois, avec tes foutus supplices j'avais mal calculé!»

Je ris intérieurement, j'adore le faire suer un peu!

«Parfait!» Lui dis-je.

Il reprend la marche, plutôt la course, chaque fois je devais ralentir, car je cours plus vite que lui, un autre de mes points fort!

«Dis Aro, comment t'as su où j'étais? Comment t'as su que tu m'as créé?»

Il stoppe carrément, je fonce pratiquement sur lui, mais de justesse j'arrête.

«Dis tu ne vas pas me poser des questions sans cesse? Fais pas ton bébé, t'as pas cinq ans!»

Je soupire.

«J'ai le droit de savoir pourquoi tu m'as fait ça.»

Il se colle à nouveau à mon nez, j'en frissonne chaque fois.

«Tu n'étais qu'un repas, jeté aux oubliettes, jusqu'à ce que je repasse par là et que je reconnaisse ton odeur, même en vampire tu sens pareille.»

Je sourcille, il continue.

«On ne doit jamais laisser un vampire à lui-même et je ne pouvais pas savoir que je t'avais laissé, qu'il ne s'agisse que d'une seule goute, de sang dans ton corps. Sa suffit à te transformer. Et je me demande encore comment t'as fait pour avoir survécu seul tout ce temps?»

Je souris, je suis fier de mon coup!

«Bof, il faut dire qu'un vampire a passé par là et m'a expliqué le minimum de ce que je suis.»

«Quand?»

Oh! Ça l'intéresse.

«J'avais quoi, trois ans d'existences de vampire.»

«Mais t'as fais quoi ces premières années?»

De plus en plus curieux cet Aro!

«Je me suis posé un tas de questions, mais j'ai compris rapidement ce que j'étais, même si on ne croit pas à ses histoires de vampires. Le jour je me cachais dans le noir, hors du soleil, jusqu'à ce que je découvre que le soleil ne me faisait pas de tord, après avoir rencontré ce vampire.»

«C'était qui ce vampire?»

«J'en sais rien moi!»

Trop curieux cet Aro!

«Il m'a juste aidé en l'espace de quelques minutes.»

«Alors t'as dû forcément te nourrir d'humains au début, durant ta première année.»

«Pas vraiment, les six premiers mois ont été dur, j'avais peur, je ne voulais pas me nourrir de sang, je ne voulais pas être ce que j'étais devenue. Je restais caché dans ma grotte et un jour un randonneur et une équipe de recherche m'ont aperçu, dû moins ce mec, il allait appeler son équipe j'ai dû le tuer et assoiffé comme je l'étais, je l'ai vidé de son sang.»

Bon Dieu qu'est-ce que je fais là à tout lui raconter? Mais Aro a l'air trop fasciné, c'est trop marrant de lui voir les yeux et la face qu'il fait.

«Et après ça j'ai attaqué tout ce qui bougeait, jusqu'à ce que je réalise ce que je faisais. J'ai abandonné l'idée de me nourrir d'humain et j'ai opté pour l'animal.»

«Pour un vampire qui s'est élevé tout seul, s'en ait très bien tiré je trouve. C'est pourquoi je veux t'avoir à mes côtés. Je sens que dans dix ans tu seras encore mieux. C'est quoi dix ans pour nous? Rien dû tout, on a l'éternité devant nous.»

Il reprend la marche, mais je fige sur place. Comment faire? Bella et ma famille n'ont pas dix années devant eux et si ça se trouve peut être que jamais je ne les reverrai. Faut que je trouve le moyen de m'évader.

Aro se rend compte que je ne le suis pas.

«Tu fais quoi, bébé vampire?»

«Euh, dis, un jour je vais pouvoir quitter?»

«Bien sûr! Je ne force aucun de mes vampires à rester, ils sont libre en tout temps.»

«Mais pas moi.»

«Pas pour le moment. T'as besoin d'un entrainement.»

«Et il dure combien de temps cet entrainement?»

«Ça va dépendre de tes capacités, mais ça ne dur jamais plus de 20 ans, c'est un minimum ça et je ne crois pas que tu fais exception à la règle.»

20 années aux côtés des Volturi, mais déjà je fais exception à la règle. Bella et Nessie n'attendront pas 20 ans avant mon retour. Il me faut trouver une solution.

**Point de vue de Bella**

Edward a disparu depuis une semaine, Nessie n'est plus consolable et je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je ne pense qu'à l'envoyer chez Charlie quelques temps. Il attend en bas et j'hésite à aller lui parler. Il avait été le premier à refuser que je ramène Edward à la maison et un sermon m'attend, j'en suis sûr. Renesmée entre dans ma chambre.

«D'accord maman je vais aller chez papi.»

Je lui souris et je lui ouvre mes bras, elle s'y glisse et me serre fort.

«Je suis contente chérie que tu t'es décidé. Papa reviendra je te le promets.»

Elle me regarde de ses yeux verts.

«Tu me le promets?»

«Oui on essaiera de le retrouver.»

Elle m'embrasse sur la joue, je me lève et j'emmène Nessie voir son grand-père.

«Salut ma puce!» Lui dit-il.

Elle lui sourit.

«Je viens avec toi, maman dit que ce serait bien.»

Il lui sourit et il me regarde par la suite. Charlie caresse les cheveux de ma fille.

«Vas m'attendre dans la voiture.»

Nessie quitta la villa. Mon père se planta devant6 moi, posant ses mains sur chacune de mes épaules.

«Bon Dieu Bella, mais qu'est-ce que t'as fait en le ramenant ici? Regarde ce que devenu Nessie! Elle ne sait plus où mettre de la tête. Son père est mort Bella et ce qu'il ta fait la semaine dernière n'est pas pardonnable. Il n'est plus humain et n'importe quoi peut le rendre fou.»

Il parlait de quoi? De mes blessures ou de sa fuite?

«Je sais, mais papa je l'aime!»

Il soupire fortement.

«Il n'est pas humain, tu dois l'oublier maintenant.»

Je me mets à pleurer.

«Jamais je ne pourrais l'oublier sachant qu'il est quelque part sur cette planète vivant.»

Charlie m'embrasse le front après avoir soupirer.

«J'ai inscrit Nessie à l'école près de chez moi, tu pourras venir la voir autant que tu voudras, mais je ne crois pas que ce soit bien pour elle qu'elle reste avec toi. Tu n'es pas dans ton état Bella.»

Je pleure de plus en plus, je ne peux rien contre ça, je ne saurai quoi dire devant un juge. Dans la société c'est mon père qui a raison, je suis hors de moi ces temps. Je lui en veux de me retirer ma fille de la sorte.

Mon père quitte la Villa. Il ne m'a même pas laissé le temps de dire au revoir à ma fille. Maintenant j'avais perdu Edward et ma propre fille.

Je m'affale sur le divan, je ne suis plus chez moi, j'ai tout perdu. On s'assit à coté de moi. C'est Esmée.

«Je suis désolé trésors. Nous sommes là pour toi nous.»

Je la regarde et essaie de lui sourire, mais sans succès.

«Merci, vous êtes gentils.»

«Y a pas de quoi!»

Elle me serre dans ses bras.

**Point de vue d'Edward**

On est arrivé à Volterra depuis une semaine, les présentations avaient étés fait. Jane et Alec, les jumeaux inséparables, il ne faut pas les surestimés, je dois m'en tenir éloigné. Démétri, trop épeurant comme garde, mais bon je me tiens loin de lui aussi. Félix un autre garde, mais lui je ne m'en fais pas, il m'a l'air inoffensif. Il y a aussi les acolytes d'Aro, Marcus et Caïus.

Je connais maintenant aussi d'autres vampires inoffensifs, comme Fussel, il a un drôle de nom, mais bon. Il lui était arrivé la même chose qu'à moi. Aro l'avait transformé par erreur il y a de cela, plus de cent ans, mais vu qu'il se sentait trop seul il ne l'avait jamais quitté. Mais moi, je veux partir d'ici. Nous étions, lui et moi dans la forêt. Par miracle il se nourrit d'animaux, je ne sais pas comment Aro ne l'a jamais su.

«Facile Edward, Aro ne chasse jamais avec ses sujets.»

«Mais il m'a dit qu'il le sait quand tu prends pas de sang humain.»

Il sourcille.

«Fastoche! Je mange du couguar, c'est celui qui se rapproche trop bien du sang humain. Il n'y voit que du feu.»

Je souris, mais moi je ne m'y mettrai pas.

«Donc toi tu te sens bien ici?»

«Oui, tu devras surement t'y plaire toi aussi Edward.»

«Non je ne crois pas, j'ai… quelqu'un dans ma vie.»

«Un autre vampire?»

«Pas tout à fait. Elle est humaine et c'est elle qui m'a retrouvé. Nous sortions ensemble avant que…»

«Oui je vois, mais tu as pris un risque là.»

«Je sais, c'est pour ma fille que je m'inquiète, elle sait qui je suis. J'ai fait une gosse à mon amie avant de disparaitre.»

«Oh, pauvre enfant!»

«Oui et maintenant je cherche un moyen de communiquer avec eux, qu'ils sachent que je vais bien et que je reviendrai un jour.»

«Je comprends, je peux t'aider tu sais.»

«Ah oui?»

Il y avait espoir maintenant.

«Je suis coursier, t'as qu'à écrire une lettre et je l'enverrai pour toi chez eux.»

Je souris, mais je me demande si je dois lui faire confiance, va-t-il le dire à Aro après ça? Je dois tout de même prendre le risque, au moins la lettre se rendra.

«Merci de m'aider.»

Je sais qu'il ne ment pas, je peux parfaitement lire dans ses pensées. Jamais je ne lui dévoilerais mon don. Je pourrais prévenir toute attaque s'il me trahit.

* * *

**Edward va-t-il s'en sortir?**


	11. Chapitre 11: Légende urbaine!

**De plus en plus intéressant, le retour de Jacob! :) Merci pour vos reviews!**

* * *

**Chapitre 11: Légende urbaine!**

**Point de vue de Bella**

Les semaines ont passées et nous avons toujours pas retrouvé Edward, mon amour et mon cher et tendre. Je n'ai pas vu non plus Nessie depuis que mon père me l'avait enlevé. Carlisle aussi trouve que ce soit une bonne idée que Renesmée soit avec lui quelques temps. Dû moins jusqu'au retour d'Edward. Et je crois qu'ils ont tous raison. Je peux comme ça consacrer tout mon temps pour lui.

Je dors mal aussi depuis ce jour, celui où j'ai perdu autant mon amour que ma fille. Elle me manque et lui aussi. Alice ne cesse de me consoler sans succès.

«Bella, faut pas que tu te morfonds, on est là avec toi.»

Je la regarde dans les yeux.

«Je sais, mais ce sont mes amours.»

Elle soupire.

«Tu veux aller voir Nessie?»

«Alice! Elle est en cours!»

«Je sais, mais après?»

«Oui peut être. Juste pour dire bonjour et la serrer contre moi.»

Elle me sourit.

L'après midi avait passé trop lentement et Alice m'attend dans la voiture. J'hésite encore à vouloir sortir pour aller voir ma fille. Au bout du compte j'y suis allé, elle a besoin de moi.

Dans la cours d'école il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'enfant, Nessie cours vers moi quand elle m'aperçut.

«Maman!»

Je l'attrape au vol, je suis heureuse de la voir.

«Ça va avec papi?»

«Oui, il est gentil.»

«Et ta nouvelle école?»

«Ça peut aller, les autres sont gentils avec moi.»

«Tu ne leur parles pas de ton père hein?»

«Non, mais il me manque.»

«À moi aussi.»

Charlie s'approche et me sourit.

«Je suis juste venu lui dire bonjour.»

«T'en a parfaitement le droit Bella.»

Il m'embrasse sur le front.

«On doit y aller, tu veux venir souper à la maison?»

Je souris et Nessie avait une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux. Je ne peux refuser.

«Oui bien sûr.»

Alice est venue avec nous, Nessie est folle de joie.

«Jacob est là.»

«Oh!»

Je n'y peux rien de toute façon. Ce n'est pas que je ne l'aime pas, il m'a toujours fait peur. Il est vraiment trop musclé, trop grand. Jacob est mon demi frère d'avec ma mère, elle a couché avec un Quileute qui se donne être le meilleur ami de mon père.

Il me serre dans ses bras, un peu trop fort quand j'entre dans la maison de Charlie.

«Aie Bella ça fait longtemps.»

«Oui, faut dire aussi que tu me donne la frousse.»

Il rit.

«Je sais pour… Edward, Nessie n'a pas su tenir sa langue.»

Je soupire en jetant un regard noir à ma fille, elle croyait qu'elle pouvait le dire à tous les membres de la famille. Jacob est le dernier à qui je voulais le dire, mais là il est trop tard, il sait déjà.

Il m'attrape la main et m'éloigne des autres.

«Fait attention Bella, il n'est plus lui-même. Il est un monstre maintenant, un… sang-froid.»

«Est-ce que ça te regarde? Non! Alors ne te mêle pas de ça.»

Je croise mes bras sur ma poitrine.

«Bella écoute je sais de quoi je parle! C'est… une légende chez nous, les vampires sont nos pires ennemi et je veux pas d'Edward comme ennemi, automatiquement je m'en ferai un ennemi.»

Je plante mon regard dans le sien.

«De quoi tu parles?»

«Des loups et des sangs-froids.»

«Pardon?»

«Oui, je t'explique. Il y a très longtemps mon arrière-arrière grand-père en a vu. Il a vu des vampires et il s'est… transformé en loup. C'est une longue histoire Bella, mais crois-moi c'est vrai.»

Je me mets à pouffer de rire, elle était bonne celle-là!

«N'essaie pas, ça marche pas avec moi!»

Il me sert les avant bras.

«Tu crois aux vampires maintenant?»

Je frissonne de peur.

«Oui, maintenant que je sais qu'ils existent.»

«Alors crois-tu aussi aux loups-garous?»

«Ah ben là, j'en sais rien, peut être, vu qu'on dit que les loups-garous et les vampires ne peuvent s'entendre.»

«Ils se détestent carrément Bella!»

Dans les légendes les lycanthropes et les vampires ne s'aiment pas, ils ne peuvent se sentirent, mais… ah non! Les loups-garous existent aussi?

«Attends Jake, tu essaie de me faire croire que ton ancêtre était un loup-garou?»

«Ce que j'essaie de te dire, c'est que j'en suis un moi-même.»

Je sourcille et pouffe de rire à nouveau.

«Ne ris pas Bella, c'est vrai, je pourrais même te montrer un de ses jours. Tout à commencer il y a six ans, au moment de la disparition d'Edward.»

Je sourcille encore plus.

«Explique!»

Il me sourit.

«Oui, ça n'avait pas pris une semaine que déjà j'avais ressentis les symptômes de la mutation. La mutation a sauté une génération, mon père ne s'est jamais transformer…»

Je lui coupe la parole.

«Pourquoi?»

Il soupire.

«Écoute et j'explique, ne me coupe plus la parole.»

«D'accord.»

«La dernière fois où un vampire a mis les pieds ici c'était il y a plus de 50 ans. Il y a six ans, tout à recommencé, lorsque j'y ai vu de mes propres yeux un vampire. Je me suis transformé une semaine plus tard, quand la mutation a fini.»

«Et tu peux te changer à volonté?»

Il me sourit.

«Oui, mais c'est instantané quand je sens le danger.»

«Et ce vampire, tu l'as revue après?»

«Bella ce vampire était Edward, il trônait de temps en temps à Forks.»

«Je te crois pas! Il m'a dit qu'il n'avait jamais quitté la montagne.»

Il desserre son emprise à mes avants bras.

«Parce qu'il savait très bien que tu lui en aurait voulu si tu avais su. Il venait voir ce que tu faisais.»

«Il savait pour Nessie?»

«Non, il venait la nuit, croyant qu'il ne pouvait pas sortir le jour.»

Je baisse le regard, Edward ne m'avait jamais oublié.

«Et toi Jake, tu l'as approché?»

«Non, je le surveillais de loin. Il est un vampire inoffensif, il ne fera de mal à personne.»

«Pourquoi alors tu dis que je devrais pas le fréquenter?»

«Pour le bien de Nessie, ce n'est qu'une enfant Bella et lui un vampire qui vit éternellement. Plus tu seras avec lui plus tu voudras être avec lui.»

Je le regarde longuement, il avait un point.

«Mais je l'aime Jacob.»

«Oui je sais, c'est évident, tu l'as aimé bien avant sa transformation, mais il faut maintenant que tu l'oublis et dire à Nessie n'importe quoi pour la convaincre de l'oublier.»

«Facile à dire, mais pas à faire! Et non je ne l'oublierai pas, il reviendra et je le sais, si non tant pis!»

Il soupire.

«Comme tu veux, mais je t'aurai averti, ne viens pas pleurer sous ma jupe!»

Et sur ça il s'éloigna. Pleurer sous sa jupe, quelle drôle d'expression! Je soupire de soulagement, je comprends maintenant pourquoi Jacob me fait peur depuis six années. Je ris intérieurement.

Mon père m'appelle pour le souper. Nous avons mangés en silence et à la fin de la soirée, Nessie avait pleuré quand je suis partie avec Alice.

Étendue sur mon lit je pensais à ce que Jacob m'avait dit en début de soirée. Comme ça il est un loup-garou… quel genre de loup-garou? Je n'espère pas comme ceux dans les films d'Horreurs! Je soupire. Le vent souffle dehors, ma fenêtre reste ouverte pour Edward, même si je sais qu'il ne reviendra pas de si tôt. Je me lève pour la fermer, il fait trop froid.

À ma grande surprise, un animal est assis juste en bas sur la pelouse verte, il m'observe, je l'observe… c'était, un loup plus grand que nature. Dans le noir je ne peux voir sa couleur. Mais son regard était humain… Jacob! Je lui fais signe d'attendre et je descends dehors. Il est toujours là, mais sur ses quatre pattes cette fois-ci.

«Jacob?»

Il penche sa grosse tête vers la mienne et pose sa truffe sur ma joue. Je passe ma main sur son pelage lui caressant sa grande oreille dressé.

«Tu es si doux au touché.»

Je suis impressionnée, un loup aussi grand, je n'avais jamais vu ça. Et qui sait? Peut être y a-t-il d'autres créatures surnaturels existantes dans ce monde? Qui sait? Les monstres dans les livres viennent peut être de ceux existant.

Jacob s'assoit, sa carrure est trop impressionnante et si Nessie savait pour lui, elle en serait folle.

«Dis on peut le dire à Nessie pour toi?»

Il grogne instantanément, ce qui veut surement dire un non.

«Ah d'accord.»

Il me pousse avec son museau pour que je recule

Et il se sauve dans la forêt.

«Jacob?»

Il est partit où comme ça? Il revient en humain.

«Tu vois, je dis vrai.»

Je souris.

«Tu es un beau loup, pas ce que j'imaginais.»

Il sourcille, intrigué.

«Ah, t'es pas comme ceux dans les livres et les films.»

Il rit.

«Et ni Edward.»

«Effectivement!»

Il pose sa main dans la mienne.

«Je dois y aller, on se revois plus tard.»

«D'accord.»

Je retourne dans ma chambre, ce secret là je le garde pour moi! J'ai un frère loup et un petit copain vampire. Quelle vie!

Au petit matin je me réveille, une lettre à mes côtés. Jacob doit m'avoir laissé un mot, mais l'enveloppe indique qu'elle provient de l'Italie. Je ne connais personne en Italie!

Je m'assoie sur le bord du lit et j'ouvre son contenu et je lis attentivement.

_Ma chère Bella, ne t'inquiète pas, je suis toujours vivant. Mon créateur m'a retrouvé et donc il m'a aussi kidnappé. Mais je te promets d'essayer de revenir. Je fais tout pour me sauver. Je me suis fait un ami vampire et il reçoit régulièrement des lettres, c'est même lui qui s'en occupe, tu peux m'écrire, mais adresse le courrier au nom de Fussel sur l'enveloppe. Je ne veux pas qu'on sache que je t'écris. Je ne pourrai plus après cette lettre t'écrire, je veux juste que tu me réponds, pour que je sache que tu as bien reçu ma lettre, mais ne me réécris plus jamais, je pourrais être tué et ma famille en subir si Aro apprenait tout. Lorsque je serai de retour tu vas devoir tout quitter pour moi, incluant Nessie. Je te promets qu'on la récupèrera en tant voulu. Dès que je m'évaderai, ils seront à ma recherche, te cherchant toi et je ne veux pas qu'on trouve notre fille ou qu'on s'en prenne à elle. Es-tu prête à faire ça pour moi? Ne viens pas me chercher, tu mourras! J'attends ta réponse. Edward._

Je pose la lettre contre mon cœur, Edward est vivant! Je n'ai plus à m'inquiéter je sais parfaitement où le trouver. Je me mets immédiatement à l'écriture.

Un mois après sa disparition, j'avais enfin reçu de ses nouvelles.

* * *

**Que va-t-elle choisir? Nessie ou Edward?**


	12. Chapitre 12: Décision, décision

**Merci pour vos reviews ;) J'ai jamais écris une fiction de ce genre, ce n'est pas facile. J'espère qu'elle plait toujours.**

**Bonne lecture!  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 12: Décision, décision...**

**Point de vue d'Edward**

Je rentrais de mon entrainement d'Avec Aro. Je souffle de soulagement, il est vraiment dur ce vampire! Il m'avait fait faire plein de trucs que je ne veux pas faire. Je sais maintenant qu'il veut faire de moi réellement l'un des siens, mais je ne veux pas d'une vie comme celle là. J'ai même failli participer à leur rituel de nourriture… c'est dégueulasse faire ça!

Ils s'en prennent à de pauvres touristes, venant visiter le château et ils les enferment dans une pièce avec des vampires. Des enfants… c'est trop cruelle de s'en prendre à eux. Je dois m'évader au plus vite!

J'en ai marre de ses fausses batailles qu'Aro me fait subir, je me bats contre rien, ou parfois je dois m'en prendre à Fussel, pauvre ami, j'ai faillis lui arracher la tête ce matin et encore, je lui ai arraché une jambe! Par chance qu'on peut se réparer. Je n'ai cessé de m'excuser auprès de lui et lui ne me disait de ne pas m'en faire, qu'il en avait l'habitude. Mais il est mon ami et je ne veux pas lui faire de mal.

Deux mois maintenant que je suis ici et je sens une amélioration en ma personne, je suis plus fort, plus sûr de moi, je partais même parfois à la chasse sous les ordres d'Aro, sans tout de même blesser les gens. Non ça c'est le travail d'Heidi et de Démétri, qui adore trop traqué. Moi je ne faisais que l'éclaireur, leur dévoilant où trouver leurs proies, mais souvent je ne les dévoilais pas. Dernièrement Démétri a découvert que je ne faisais pas mon travail comme il faut et Aro m'a enlevé cette responsabilité. Ouf, j'en avais marre, maintenant je fais plus rien. On dit de moi que je suis nuisible, que je sers vraiment à rien. Au fond de moi ça fait mon affaire, j'ai maintenant la paix, sauf dans mes jours d'entrainements, plus dur maintenant qu'Aro sait que je veux pas être comme eux, il fait tout pour me faire changer d'avis, mais sans succès. Je le mets en rage sans cesse.

Ce matin je l'ai battu au combat, il en a été impressionné et il m'a lancé un _Tu es prêt Edward!_

Je suis prêt à quoi? Je le sais même pas!

Fussell entre dans ma pièce sans frapper, une lettre à la main encore dans son enveloppe.

«Elle t'a écrit!»

Je lui arrache l'enveloppe et je l'ouvre en un rien de temps, je lis attentivement dans ma tête.

_Edward, je suis heureuse de savoir que tu es vivant, merci de m'avoir donné de tes nouvelles. Sûr que je suis prête à me sauver avec toi! Nessie est chez Charlie, il me l'a enlevé à cause de toi, alors ce n'est plus un problème pour moi. Je l'aime et pour son bien elle restera chez son grand-père, Il saura la protégé. Je sais que tu ne peux me répondre, mais tu le feras quand tu me retrouveras. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit que tu errais à Forks depuis six ans? Jacob me l'as dit et il sait pour toi. Reviens-moi vite, je t'aime. Bella._

J'écrase la lettre dans le creux de ma paume, aucune trace! Elle sait et comment Jacob sait pour moi? Elle ne le lui aurait jamais dit elle-même. Je remercie Fussell et il s'en alla.

Aro entre dans ma chambre, furibond.

«Edward!»

Je sursaute et me lève enfouissant la lettre en boulette dans ma poche de jeans.

«Oui maître?»

Ouais, il faut l'appeler maître.

«Il est temps, c'est plus tôt que prévu, mais il faut te préparer.»

«Me préparer à quoi?»

«À ton initiation!»

Mon initiation? Il a vraiment l'intention de me faire l'un des siens.

«Et si moi je veux pas?»

Il grogna à ma question et se planta à un millimètre de mon nez.

«Tu es mon meilleur élément, tu es spécial et parfait pour la prochaine mission.»

«Une mission?»

«Arrête de poser des questions et prépare-toi!»

Il sort de ma chambre et Jane y entre.

«Tu dois porter ça!»

Elle me lance un uniforme et sort de la pièce. Je prends un grand respire, je regarde le vêtement… mais je vais avoir l'air fou là dedans. Je l'enfile, c'était trop serré. J'ai l'air d'un mec d'il y a mille an et en plus il y a plein de maille en argent après. C'est un uniforme d'armée datant d'avant Jésus Christ!

Aro entre sans frapper, vêtu lui aussi du même uniforme, mais lui il avait dans chacune de ses mains, de grands sabres de fers et moi je n'avais rien. Il me regarde férocement, prêt à me décapiter. Il s'avance vers moi, je recule alors pour l'éviter, j'heurte la fenêtre et je stop pour ne pas tomber en bas. C'est alors que je saisis trop rapidement quelque chose qui a essayé de m'attraper par derrière et je le lance droitement sur Aro qui tombe à la renverse lâchant ses sabres. Je me précipite vers ses armes, les ramasse et les pose juste en dessous de la gorge de mon maître. Il me serait facile en ce moment de le tuer, mais je ne suis pas un tueur. D'un coup je me tourne rapidement, sans ôter l'un des sabres d'en dessous de la gorge d'Aro pour décapiter le bras de mon autre adversaire avec l'autre sabre. C'était Fussell, encore une fois j'avais failli le tuer.

«Désolé!»

Je baisse mon arme sans me départir de celui qui menace encore Aro. Fussell me sourit.

«Ce n'est rien. Tu es vraiment le meilleur Edward.»

«Tu peux me lâcher maintenant.» M'ordonne Aro.

Ce que je fis sans me retourner. Je ne lâche pas les sabres. Aro se plante devant moi.

«Oui effectivement tu es prêt. Tu es le meilleur de ceux qui ont subit cette épreuve, (il regarde amèrement Fussell et il quitte la pièce.) grâce à ton don.»

Mon don?

«Oh! Oui je vois, je perçois chaque mouvement et présence à l'avance.»

«Oui et c'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de toi pour la mission.»

«D'accord.»

Mais après je me sauve, pour retrouver Bella.

«Et c'est où?»

«Dans la péninsule d'Olympique.»

Nom de Dieu! Il retourne d'où je viens.

«Pourquoi là bas?»

Il me fusil du regard, je compris qu'il en a marre de mes questions.

«Je ne t'aide pas si tu ne m'expliques pas!»

«Bon, si tu y tiens. Depuis plusieurs siècles il s'y trouve que des loups-garous y vivent, les seuls apparemment se trouvent là bas.»

«Pourquoi veux-tu les tuer?»

«Il y a 50 ans, ils ont tués presque toute ma famille, mon clan si tu préfère. Aujourd'hui j'essaie d'en monter un nouveau et je veux que tu en fasses parti. Fussell a été le seul rescapé avec moi.»

«Donc tu savais que j'allais devenir un vampire?»

«Non, je t'ai pris en but de me nourrir.»

«D'accord.»

«Et maintenant que je sais ce que j'en ai fait de toi, je te veux dans mon estime et mon clan.»

«Bon, d'accord je vais t'aider.»

Si j'accepte, ce n'est que ça me sera plus facile de retourner auprès de Bella.

«Nous partons demain, avec mes gardes.»

Ses gardes ne font pas partis de son clan, il n'y avait que lui et Fussell. Fussell est un bon vampire, mais comme il n'avait personne d'autre au moment de sa mort, il avait décidé de rester avec Aro.

Aro quitte ma pièce, je dois me préparer pour ce départ. Bella m'attendra moins longtemps que prévu.

**Point de vue de Bella.**

J'avais envoyé ma lettre à Edward il y avait plus de deux semaines déjà. Les Cullen savent tout maintenant, ce qui n'avait pas empêché mon père de garder Nessie. Mais aujourd'hui elle était avec moi, seules toutes les deux dans la chambre.

Je coiffe ma fille tout en lui parlant.

«Je suis heureuse d'être avec toi aujourd'hui trésors.»

«Tu me manque maman, j'ai hâte que nous soyons réunis pour toujours avec papa.»

Je soupire, elle ne sait pas encore. Je dois le lui dire et c'est le bon moment pour ça. Je lâche ses cheveux et je tourne ma fille vers moi.

«Écoute… jamais tu ne le reverras.»

C'est du directe, mais je n'ai pas le choix.

«Mais pourquoi?»

Elle se met à pleurer et moi aussi.

«Ton père est en Italie et il ne peut revenir. Il est en danger et s'il revient, tu ne le reverra pas non plus.»

«Mais pourquoi?»

«Il… nous mettrait en danger s'il te revoit, car ses ennemis sont aussi des vampires et ils ne sont pas gentils. Ils nous retrouveront et nous tueront.»

«Et papa, s'il revient ils le tueront aussi?»

«Peut être, j'en sais rien.»

Je sers ma fille dans mes bras.

«Écoute, papa m'a écrit et il m'a dit qu'il reviendra pour moi et pour toi, mais aux risques de nous mettre en danger. Tout ce que je veux, c'est que tu ne sois pas en danger, car j'ai l'intention de suivre ton père là où il ira.»

«Tu m'emmène?»

«Non poussin, c'est pour ça que j'ai déjà demandé à Charlie de te prendre avec lui. Je reviendrai te chercher quand papa ne sera plus en danger.»

Je sais que ce ne sera jamais. Les larmes coulent sur mes joues. Ma fille me sert fort.

«Je t'aime Renesmée.»

Elle me sert encore plus fort.

Je suis cruelle de préférer Edward à ma fille, mais c'est pour la protéger que je fais ça.

Je sursaute quand on frappe à ma fenêtre. Jacob voulait entrer. Nessie lui sourit. Il la regarde et soupire.

«Et bien tant pis si elle sait!»

«Que se passe-t-il Jake?»

«Bella, il faut que tu te sauve, protège ta fille, va voir notre mère!»

Je pose mes mains sur son torse dénudé.

«Relaxe, respire frérot. Explique-toi!»

«Les vampires (Il regarde Nessie) s'en viennent… une armée Bella, ils viennent pour tuer les loups.»

Je pose ma main sur ma bouche, Nessie est cramponné à ma jambe.

«Quels loups maman?»

Jacob lui sourit et se penche vers elle.

«Ton père est un vampire… tu crois aux loups-garous?»

Elle sourit.

«Oui.»

Ma fille savait elle aussi que les vampires ne sont pas les seuls êtres surnaturels dans ce bas monde.

«Et bien, Nessie, il se trouve que moi… je suis un loup. Je me transforme en gros loup quand il y a du danger pour protéger les miens et ceux que j'aime.»

«Tu vas me protéger moi?»

Jacob sourit.

«Oui je pourrais, mais pour ça il faudra que ta maman et toi quittiez cette ville.»

«Jamais! Et si Edward revenait? Je ne peux pas partir s'il me cherchera éventuellement.» lui dis-je.

«Bella écoute, c'est pour ton bien, les vampires qui s'amènent ne sont pas comme lui. Ils tueront tout ce qui bouge sur leurs passage et je ne veux pas que tu te retrouve par hasard dans leur chemin et ni Nessie.»

Je soupire.

«Je ne suis pas idiote, je ne quitterai pas la villa s'il le faut.»

«Les Cullen doivent être avertis!»

«Je le ferai Jacob… dès que tu seras partis d'ici.»

«D'accord.»

Il regarde Nessie et lui prends la main.

«Tu veux bien allez voir tatie Alice?»

«Oui d'accord.»

Ma fille quitte la chambre. Jacob se place devant moi.

«Écoute, il se trouve que… Edward fait parti des vampires. Il a changé Bella, tu ne devrais pas le revoir. Jamais plus. Crois-moi!»

«Comment tu sais ça toi?»

J'étais furibonde.

«J'ai vu ces vampires, ils approchent de Forks et Edward est parmi eux armée jusqu'aux dents.»

Je regarde Jake profondément. Et s'il avait raison?

* * *

**Je sais c'est cruelle de faire ça à Nessie, mais c'est en but de plus loin dans la fics, ils reviendront la chercher, ca c'est certain!**


	13. Chapitre 13: Liberté?

**Merci pour vos reviews! ;) Enfin le retour D'Edward?**

* * *

**Chapitre 13: Liberté?**

Jacob est toujours planté debout devant moi me fixant, regardant mes larmes couler le long de mes joues rosis par l'évènement. Je ne le croyais pas, Edward n'a pu changer aussi vite en deux mois. Il m'a pourtant écris qu'il essaierait de s'évader et aujourd'hui en est surement l'occasion.

«Je ne te crois pas Jake! Edward n'est pas comme ça.»

«Bella écoute, moi je ne veux que ton bien, je te promets de l'épargner durant la bataille.»

«Tu compte aller affronter ces vampires?»

«Ben oui, j'ai pas le choix, je suis le chef de ma meute.»

Je sourcille.

«Tu es chef de … meute? Y en a combien des comme toi?»

Il me sourit.

«Nous sommes cinq!»

Pas assez nombreux. Ils vont se faire tuer!

«Et eux… ils sont combien?»

«Au moins 30.»

Je soupire.

«Ni va pas! Tu vas te faire tuer.»

Je le supplie en le brassant des épaules.

«Bella, nous sommes dix fois plus fort qu'eux, ils ne nous arrivera rien.»

Je soupire encore, y a rien a faire il est aussi têtu qu'Edward.

«Bon d'accord, mais moi je ne bouge pas de Forks, je resterai ici dans la villa.»

«Comme bon te semble! Je dois me sauver, on m'attend.»

«D'accord.»

Il m'embrasse sur la joue et saute par la fenêtre. Nom d'un loup! Pour qui se prenait-il? Jamais Edward ne me fera ça. Je sais maintenant que je le reverrai bientôt. Il ne repartira pas en Italie, j'en suis sûr.

Je me plante devant la fenêtre, malgré l'ouïe humaine que je possède, j'entends parfaitement les bruits de courses de ses vampires malins.

Ce son est ahurissant, comment les gens font-ils pour ne pas l'attendre? Nous étions en plein dans le milieu de la forêt, normal que moi je l'entende.

Alice entre dans ma chambre avec Nessie.

«Que se passe-t-il?»

«Les vampires sont là.»

Je regarde ma fille et lui souris.

«Alice reconduit Renesmée chez Charlie, elle sera plus en sécurité là bas.»

«D'accord, mais tu m'explique à mon retour.»

«Oui, mais reste avec elle, ne revient pas avant tard ce soir.»

Elle me fit signe de la tête et quitte la pièce avec ma fille. Je savais pourtant qu'elle était au courant. Alice a un don, un pressentiment comme elle dit toujours et chaque fois ça ce produit.

Je me retrouve seule dans la villa, tout le monde avait quitté tôt ce matin. Le bruit se faisait plus fort. À l'extérieur on se battait, des cris ahurissant j'entendis. Soudain je ferme ma fenêtre sans mettre le loquet et le bruit était toujours aussi fort.

Je me bouche les oreilles et me terre dans un coin de ma chambre en petite boule. J'avais terriblement peur.

**Point de vue d'Edward**

Nous sommes arrivés à Forks, du moins dans la forêt des alentours, je sais que je ne suis pas loin de Bella. Je me tenais le plus loin possible d'Aro, il me sera plus facile de me sauver. Des loups devant moi attaquaient. Je ne dois pas me retrouver en travers leurs chemins, ils me tueraient instantanément.

Aro s'apprête à nous diviser en groupe de trois ou quatre.

«Parfait, la bataille commence. Donc on ne doit pas se battre tous au même endroit. Je vais vous diviser en groupe de quatre…»

Je ne l'écoute déjà plus, ses pensées me suffisent pour l'entendre nous diviser. Je souris à Fussell, il espère autant que moi que nous soyons ensemble. Pendant la division les premiers vampires devant se faisaient tuer par ses loups… gigantesques, je peux même lire leurs pensées.

Ils sont humains!

Je me concentre sur les leurs après avoir été mis dans un groupe. Je me retrouve avec Fussell. Nous sommes que deux, bizarre. Aro ne se bat pas, lui surveille son armée. Ça donné qu'on nous avait placé en dernier, donc seulement deux.

Je fais signe à mon ami de me suivre, Aro nous surveillait pas encore. Nous serons déjà loin lorsqu'il s'attardera sur nous.

«Attends ici, je vais visualiser notre position.»

«D'accord.»

Je me pousse un peu vers la gauche, trois loups sont en position pour nous empêché de passer. L'un d'eux me fixe littéralement, je m'attarde sur ses pensées.

Jacob!

Le frère de Bella est un loup! Voilà pourquoi il est au courant. Voilà pourquoi Bella sait! Aro a dit qu'ils sont nos pires ennemis. Je savais que Jake attendait que je bouge pour donner l'alerte, il est le chef de meute. Alors je ne bougerais pas. Je le fixe longuement jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne que je l'avais reconnu.

Il regard ses compères et se déplace vers moi. J'avais réussis. Il s'assoit devant moi. Ses pensées était drôle.

_«Et si il pouvait me comprendre, ce serait plus facile.»_

«Je peux lire tes pensées Jacob.»

Je regarde derrière moi mon ami, il me regarde ahuri à son tour. Il avait compris.

_«Parfait alors! J'ai dit à Bella tout ce que je savais, pardonne moi si je t'ai trahis, mais elle devait savoir.»_

«Je ne savais pas que tu étais un loup et ce n'est pas grave si tu lui as dit. Je ne savais pas que tu me guettais.»

_«C'est en partie à cause de toi si je me suis transformé Edward!»_

«J'en suis désolé.»

_«Surement par ta faute Aro est de retour, je connais la légende, il est mentionné.»_

«Encore mille fois désolé.»

Jacob éternua.

_J'ai dit à Bella de te laisser tranquille, que tu n'étais plus le vampire si doux que tu avais été.»_

«Je n'ai pas changé! Je suis ici pour me sauver. Je dois la retrouver.»

_«Je ne te le conseil pas. Par ta faute elle a laissé Nessie à Charlie. Si tu la laisse tranquille, elle pourra la récupérer.»_

Je soupire. Jacob est vraiment au courant de tout.

«C'est ce qu'on verra, elle n'a pas abandonnée notre fille, in jour on la récupérera.»

_«Dans cent ans oui! Edward écoute, je crois que ta fille serait plus en protection avec moi. Je n'ai pas voulu lui demander la garde, par peur qu'elle refuse.»_

Je souris.

«C'est plutôt Charlie qui refuserait. Mais je verrai ce que je peux faire.»

_Merci! Si tu veux rejoindre Bella, elle est à la villa, seule. J'ai un plan et il marchera un certain temps. Je te bouffe ok!»_

Son plan me plait bien. Fussell ira courir vers Aro lui disant que j'avais été bouffé par un loup, Jacob le suivra pour lui montrer des preuves.

«Fussell, go! Cours vite cours. Dit à Aro que j'ai été mangé par le loup, il te courra après, mais il ne te fera pas de mal.»

Fussell était déjà loin quand Jacob le suivit à pas de course.

Ce plan tiendra peut être quelques années, lorsque Aro aura compris que je l'avais trahis, je serais déjà loin avec Bella.

J'ouvre la fenêtre de la chambre de ma Bella. J'entre à l'intérieur et je la trouve enroulé sur elle-même et en sanglot. Mais que lui était-il arrivé? Je m'approche doucement et je la prends dans mes bras.

«Bella? Regarde-moi!»

Je la serre contre moi, lui caressant les cheveux.

«Bella?»

Elle cesse de pleurer,

«Edward?»

Elle a toujours le visage enfouis contre mon armure.

«Oui c'est moi, je suis revenu.»

Elle relève le visage, je lui souris.

«Je ne dors pas?»

«Non, je suis là, Jacob m'a aidé.»

Elle se redresse rapidement.

«Jacob? Mais comment?»

«Je l'ai rencontré en forêt et il m'a tout dit.»

Je lui explique notre plan, elle sourit.

«Y a autre chose Bella.»

«Quoi?»

«Il veut la garde de notre fille. Je lui ai dit que je ferai ce que je peux.»

Elle sourcille.

«C'est pas un peu dangereux?»

Je ris.

«Bella, tu ne crois pas qu'elle est autant en danger avec moi, si non plus.»

Elle sourit et me sert contre elle.

«Je suis contente que tu sois là. Tu m'as tellement manqué.»

Je lui embrasse le front.

«À moi aussi, je ne te laisserai plus.»

Elle m'attrape le visage et colle son front au mien.

«Embrasse-moi Edward!»

Je soupire, étais-ce bien? Je lui prends le visage à mon tour entre mes mains, elle frissonnait. Je la regarde dans les yeux. Doucement je me penche vers son visage. Je l'embrasse avec précaution.

Mes lèvres entre les siennes dur comme le marbre l'embrasse avec passion. Elle m'attrape la chevelure, ma tension monte, je fourrage mes mains sous son t-shirt, le lui déchirant, elle essaie de me déshabiller. Je dû le faire moi-même, trop rapidement je me retrouve nu et elle aussi.

Je la pousse férocement contre le lit sur le sol. Je m'introduis d'un seul coup en elle, elle gémit, m'agrippant au cou. Son dos cogne le pied de lit dans mes élancements féroces, elle se tient fortement à moi et moi à elle, lui enfonçant mes doigts dans les hanches. Je l'embrasse avidement, mon corps froid s'étale sur le siens, elle jouit respirant fortement.

Après nos ébats, Bella pose sa tête sur mon épaule.

«Oh Edward! C'était… intense!»

Je l'embrasse sur le crâne.

«Tu m'avais tellement manqué!»

On s'habilla, je me mis un truc à moi dans la penderie, Bella enfila une jolie robe. Je la prends dans mes bras et elle se colle à moi. Je plante mon nez dans ses cheveux et hume son odeur. Je relève son menton pour l'embrasser à nouveau.

«Toi et moi on se sauvera, loin d'ici.»

Elle me sourit.

«Je suis prête à te suivre n'importe où Edward.»

Je lui caresse la joue et je plonge mon regard dans le siens.

«Bella, tu sais que Nessie jamais tu ne la reverras si tu me suis? Elle mourra de vieillesse avant qu'on la reprenne et toi aussi. On ne reviendra pas, jamais.»

Elle me sourit, d'un sourire forcé.

«Je sais, je m'en attendais.»

Elle colle sa tête contre mon torse.

«Je veux être comme toi… transforme-moi!»

Je soupire fortement.

«Non!»

* * *

**Edward refusera-t-il vraiment de la transformer?**


	14. Chapitre 14: S'il te plait faisle po

**Merci pour vos reviews. ;)**

* * *

**Chapitre 14: S'il te plait... fais-le pour moi!**

**Point de vue de Bella**

**Flash back**

_«Non!»_

_«Mais pourquoi?»_

_J'étais vraiment déçu. Il ne voulait pas de moi comme lui._

_«Bella écoute, même si je voudrais, je ne le peux pas…»_

_Je le coupai sans lui laisser le temps de finir sa phrase._

_«Mais pourquoi?»_

_Il soupira._

_«Bella, je suis trop jeune, je suis encore un bébé en tant que vampire, tant que je n'aurai pas atteint l'âge de dix ans, je ne pourrais rien faire. Je ne me risquerai pas à te transformer maintenant, je pourrais te tuer sur le coup. Je ne sais même pas comment m'y prendre.»_

_Je lui souris, il ne disait pas non à ma demande… je l'espérais._

_«Donc… tu ne refuse pas?»_

_Il m'empoigna le visage et planta ses yeux dans les miens._

_«J'en sais rien, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée que tu sois comme moi. Je préfère t'avoir près de moi en humaine le temps qu'il faut que de me risquer à te tuer en te transformant. Même dans 4 ans ça pourrais être risqué. Les vampires s'y prennent parfois cent ans après leurs propres transformations.»_

_Je baissai le regard. Il avait peut être raison._

**Fin du flash back**

Je n'abandonnerais jamais, un jour je serais comme lui! Je le convaincrais. Présentement il chasse, trop fréquemment à mon goût même. Il aurait dû être habitué à ma présence depuis le temps.

Renesmée me manque terriblement, je ne lui ai pas donné de nos nouvelles depuis que nous sommes partis. Elle a neuf ans aujourd'hui, c'est son anniversaire. J'ai tout abandonné, totalement tout pour Edward. Mon père, ma fille et même les Cullen. Nous errons de forêt en forêt depuis ce jour.

Edward prend soin de moi, j'ai l'impression d'être Tarzan en façon féminine. Je souris intérieurement.

Seul Jacob nous voyons. Sa condition de loup le lui permet. Même qu'il a abandonné les siens pour être avec nous, mais de temps en temps il retourne à la Push. Rares les moments où mon frère se montre en humain, il se dit plus apte à me protéger ainsi.

Il entre à l'instant de sa chasse, Edward ne le suit pas. Jacob s'assit à coté de moi. Je lui caresse l'arrière de l'oreille, il penche la tête.

«T'as pas vue Edward?»

Il grogne faiblement en guise de réponse.

J'avais appris son langage, grâce à Edward, je savais maintenant ce que Jacob pouvait grogner.

Je soupire.

«Il ne devrait pas tarder non?»

Jake jappe faiblement. Je souris.

«Ça fait plus de 5 heures qu'il est parti.»

Je soupire et je me lève, je me rends à la rivière, Jacob sur mes talons. Je me regarde dans l'eau.

«Non de Dieu! C'est bien la seule chose que je déteste en vivant ainsi. Je suis hideuse!»

«Bien sûr que non mon amour!»

Je souris, toujours le visage vers l'eau, j'aperçu le reflet de mon amoureux à côté du mien. Je lâche la rivière pour me tourner vers lui. Il tenait dans la main un sac en papier brun et il me le tend.

«Désolé de mon retard, il ne faut pas que j'oubli que toi aussi tu as besoin de te nourrir et plus que moi. Trop souvent je l'oubli.»

Je lui souris et lui prend le sac. Oui, il oubliait souvent que je dois me nourrir au moins 3 fois par jour.

J'ouvre le dit sac. Une odeur fraiche de cannelle et pomme me monte au nez.

«Oh Edward, où as-tu trouvé ça?»

«Sur mon chemin j'ai croisé un marchand de sucre.»

«Tu l'as payé au moins?»

Son sourire s'effaça.

«Bien sûr que oui, pour qui tu me prends?»

«Désolé, je ne savais pas que tu traine de l'argent avec toi.»

Il sort de sa poche de pantalon, tout ce qu'il portait sur lui, une carte de guichet.

«Pratique! Mon père nous dépose de l'argent chaque semaine, il dit que c'est pour te nourrir.»

Je sourcille.

«Et en quatre ans c'est la première fois que tu t'en sers?»

Il rit, Jacob tousse d'un faible jappement. Car depuis ce jour il me chassait quelque chose pour me le faire cuir sur le feu. J'en avais marre.

«Euh, ouais, mais t'inquiète on en a plus que supposer. Je le garde pour plus tard. Un jour nous serons entièrement libres et nous pourrons vivre heureux dans une maison. Je pourrais facilement me faire passer pour un humain.»

«Quand?»

«Un jour, sois patiente Bella!»

«Ça fait quatre ans que je patiente Edward, j'ai presque 30 ans et toi tu es figé dans tes 18 ans!»

Il soupire.

«Bella, ne te fâche pas. On nous traque encore.»

Je me plante devant lui, lui prenant ses mains entre les miennes.

«Transforme-moi!»

Jacob grogne, j'ignore son désaccord.

«Je pourrais t'aider, je pourrais être forte comme toi.»

«Bella, j'ai dit non, il est trop tôt encore. Et tu seras trop jeune, durant un an tu ne voudras que passer ton temps à vouloir du sang. J'ai dit lorsque… nous serons en paix je… le ferai.»

Jacob grogne encore plus fort. Je soupire.

«Quand alors? T'as une idée? Fais-le pour moi, transforme-moi!»

Il lâche ma main et pose la sienne sur ma joue.

«Un jour je le ferai, mais pas aujourd'hui.»

Il se penche et dépose un léger baiser sur mes lèvres.

«Je t'aime et tu le sais.» Me susurra-t-il.

Je soupire.

«Moi aussi. Un jour comme tu dis.»

Je suis vraiment déçu. Jacob était parti en courant à travers la forêt. Il n'aimait pas quand nous parlions de ça. Dans ses moments là, Edward et moi étions seuls et nous pouvions faire ce que nous voulions.

Je l'attire à moi, me collant contre lui et je lui embrasse le lobe d'oreille. Il grogne de son intérieur et me repousse doucement.

«Pas maintenant!»

«Mais pourquoi? Jacob est parti, c'est dans ses moments là que nous… Edward tu sais à quand ça remonte notre dernière fois?»

«Oui parfaitement, j'ai faillis te tuer… encore une fois.»

Cette fois-là quand il m'avait jeté par terre dans ma chambre à la villa et qu'il m'avait fait l'amour avec férocité, et bien, il m'avait cassé le pelvis. Sur le coup je n'avais pas eu mal, mais le lendemain oui.

«Quatre ans Edward, s'il te plait, fais-le pour moi!»

Il soupire.

«J'en sais rien.»

«J'ai terriblement envie que tu me fasses l'amour Edward. Je m'ennuis ici et tu pourrais me divertir, non?»

Il sourit et m'embrasse tendrement. Je pose mes mains autour de son cou, il embrasse le miens et me colle férocement à un tronc d'arbre. Je transporte mes jambes autour de sa taille. Son corps froid me soulage de cette chaleur intense.

Il m'embrasse et m'embrasse encore. Il enleva l'une de se mains de sur mon corps pour en sortir son sexe de son pantalon. Il se frotte contre mon survêtement déchiré par l'usure. Je me colle plus à lui. J'allaite hautement, il grogne de son intérieure. Il baisse mon survêtement à mes cuisses et se frotte le sexe contre le mien et il m'embrasse férocement. Il me pénètre à une vitesse folle, me lâchant un cri aigu de ma bouche. Il s'élance rapidement en moi me faisant jouir presque immédiatement, il jouit à son tour. Il se retire de moi, je m'écroule au sol, allaitant la puissance de cet acte. Il m'a fait mal encore une fois, mais je m'en fiche.

«Tu saigne Bella!»

Il est à coté de moi en une milliseconde. Il retenait sa respiration et déchire le bas de son pantalon et me l'apposa sur ma virginité.

«Je t'ai fait mal!»

«Ça va Edward, je ne souffre pas.»

«Mais regarde toi, on dirait que tu t'es fait battre! Jamais plus je ne te toucherai de la sorte.»

Je soupire, il est vraiment rancunier!

«Edward arrête ça! Je n'ai pas mal.»

Il m'avait fait des bleus partout et avait déchiré mon intérieur.

«La prochaine fois ce sera quand tu seras comme moi.»

«Dans cent ans oui!»

«Bella, regarde-toi! Tu me laisse te faire du mal ainsi?»

«Je n'ai pas mal et je suis sûr que tu as eu aussi du plaisir à me faire l'amour.»

Il baisse les yeux et soupire.

«Je ne veux plus te faire de mal. Tu devrais retourner auprès de Renesmée, d'ici le temps que tout aille bien pour moi. Et je te transformerais à mon retour.»

Je soupire, peut être qu'il a raison.

«Pourquoi?»

«Si je te promets de revenir et que tu dois pendant ce temps t'occuper de notre fille, le feras-tu?»

«Charlie s'en occupe à merveille. Elle aura de la peine, lorsque je la quitterai à nouveau pour devenir comme toi.»

Il pose sa main sur ma joue.

«Tu as raison.»

«Je veux rester avec toi, à jamais Edward.»

«Je sais.»

Je baille à en décrocher ma mâchoire.

«Tu vois tout ça ta fatigué. Tu dois dormir.»

«D'accord.»

**Point de vue d'Edward**

Bella dort paisiblement quand Jacob revint auprès de nous. Il peut facilement faire l'aller-retour d'ici jusqu'à Forks en quelques heures.

«Jacob! Ça ne va pas?»

Mon ami avait un air de chien battu, dans le sens propre du terme.

_«C'est Charlie et… Nessie.»_

«Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont?»

Je commence à paniquer.

_«Ils… ils ont eus un accident d'avion et ils…»_

«…Ne s'en sont pas sortis» Finis-je à sa place.

_«On dit quoi à Bella?»_

«La vérité… mais ça l'encouragera encore plus à me menacer de la transformer.»

_Fais-le, je m'en fou! Je ne veux pas la perdre elle non plus, tu sais que n'importe quand il pourrait lui arriver quelque chose. Il n'y a pas de médecin, elle se nourrit mal. Elle va tomber malade un jour Edward.»_

Je soupire, il a raison.

«D'accord, mais avant je dois me préparer. Occupe-toi d'elle, je pars deux semaines demander de l'aide, je connais quelqu'un qui pourra m'aider.»

Jacob me sourit de son sourire de loup.

Je cours à travers la forêt. Je pars à la recherche de Fussell. Il a quitté les Volturi pour me protéger et là où il allait, c'était loin. Je n'aurais besoin que de deux semaines pour me préparer à la transformation de Bella.

À mon retour je déciderais si vraiment je le ferais.

* * *

**Je sais c'est cruel d'avoir fait tuer Nessie et Charlie, c'est pour Bella que je l'ai fait! xd. Edward quitte 2 semaines, Bella va-t-elle tenir deux semaines? Jacob va passer un mauvais moment seul avec sa soeur! mdr.**


	15. Chapitre 15: chose dificile a croire

**Merci pour les reviews :)**

**Je manque d'idée, donc ce chapitre certain ne l'aimeront pas.**

**bonne lecture  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 15: Une chose difficile à croire!**

J'ai retrouvé mon ami. Quand il m'avait aperçu, Fussell en avait été heureux.

«Mon ami!»

De ses grands bras ouverts, il m'a accueillit.

«Fussell!»

«Que me vaut ta visite?»

Je regarde autour de lui, il vit exactement comme moi, errant de forêt en forêt.

«Je suis ici à propos de Bella.»

Il sourcille.

«Ah bon?»

Je lui souris.

«Oui, depuis qu'elle erre avec moi, elle m'harcelle…»

«…De la transformée?»

«Oui, c'est ça.»

Je me frotte l'arrière de la tête, gêné.

«Mais, je ne me sens pas prêt, je suis encore trop jeune pour ça. J'ai surtout peur de la tuer.»

«Et tu veux que je t'aide?»

«Oui, au faite je veux juste que tu m'apprennes.»

«Oui je vois. Tu vas le faire? Quand?»

«Dès mon retour, si je n'ai pas changé d'avis. Au fond de moi, je veux la garder humaine.»

«Oui je te comprends. C'est facile Edward…»

Il me montre le tout en faisant des gestes sur sa propre personne, m'expliquant comment m'y prendre.

«… mais tu vas un moment entrer en transe, à cause de son sang, tu vas devoir le boire.»

«Ah bon?»

«Oui, c'est nécessaire pour que ton venin entre dans ses veines.»

Je lui souris.

«Merci, tu m'as grandement aidé, je dois être de retour à temps, Jacob guette Bella.»

«Tu as le loup avec toi!»

«Oui, il voulait absolument nous suivre pour protéger Bella.»

Il me sourit.

«Alors je te dis bonne chance mon ami.»

On se fit une accolade et je le quitte pour retourner auprès de Bella.

**Point de vue de Bella**

Pourquoi il m'a laissé? Plus de deux semaines qu'il ait parti et moi pendant ce temps je panique et ça c'est sans parler de Jacob! Lui il est en rogne depuis qu'il le sait. En plus mon frère loup n'a pas voulu me dire le pourquoi Edward est parti.

Je cris de douleurs sans arrêt. On me déchire de l'intérieur et sa grossis très vite. Je ne peux même plus bouger. Je respire fortement, je ne peux même plus me nourrir, cette chose rejette ce que je mange. Je suis affamée et faible.

Je me mets de nouveau à crier, mais cette fois-ci, il vient de me briser mon pelvien, pire que lorsque Edward l'avait brisé. Si j'avais pu, je ne l'aurais pas gardé celui là. Je sais déjà ce qui m'attend à la fin, la mort! Je ne veux pas mourir et ce qui grandit en moi n'a rien d'humain, il ne sortira surement pas de la bonne manière. Quatre semaines et j'ai l'impression d'être enceinte de huit mois!

«Nom d'un chien! Quand est-ce tout ça sera fini?»

«Lorsqu'il décidera de t'ouvrir le ventre et te tuer par la même occasion.»

«La ferme toi!»

Depuis que Jacob avait repris forme humaine, il ne cessait de me sermonner.

«Et nom de Dieu Jacob, tu m'as dit deux semaines!»

«Je sais, mais c'est lui qui est en retard et on ne sait pas à quand ce monstre ce décidera à sortir. Je suis sûr qu'Edward pourra te sauver à temps s'il revient. Vu la grosseur de ce ventre, c'est pour bientôt.»

Je sens de plus en plus de déchirure, comme ci cette chose voulait sortir, je me cambre par en arrière la douleur est trop atroce.

«Jacob!...»

Il s'approche de moi.

«Bella! Que se passe-t-il?»

«Je crois… qu'il veut… sortir.»

Je cris encore une fois, mes os craquent de partout et je perds connaissance.

**Point de vue d'Edward**

Mon voyage a été plus long que prévu et dès que j'ai pu entendre les pensées de Jacob, je me suis mis à courir. Il était arrivé quelque chose à Bella, mais les pensées du loup sont trop vagues pour que je comprenne quelque chose.

Je fige à 10 mètres d'eux quand j'aperçois cette chose… si petite près de Bella… inconsciente.

«Bella!»

Je m'approche, mais Jacob me retient.

«Lâche-moi! Il n'est peut être pas trop tard!»

«Je crois que oui, elle est déjà morte Edward, avant même que ce monstre ne sorte d'elle.»

Il me lâche et je me penche près de mon amour. J'entends son cœur faiblement. Elle a tout le long de son flanc de minuscules morsures. Je plante alors mes dents dans son cou et j'aspire son sang et mon venin pénètre dans ses veines. Son cœur se met à battre à tout rompre. J'ai surement réussi.

Mon dos accoté contre un arbre, je m'enfouis le visage dans les mains. J'ai sauvé Bella je le sais, mais ce qui me rend comme ça, c'est cette chose, ce petit monstre qui l'avait tué. Je ne peux y croire, je ne savais même pas que je pouvais…

Ce bébé vampire est le miens et je n'avais pas été là pour Bella. Je n'avais pas été là pour l'aider en s'en débarrasser.

Jacob était là sans bouger, il a reprit sa forme de loup. Il regard la chose mordre sa mère. Il grogne contre le petit monstre et moi dans tout ça je ne fais rien pour empêcher ce mini vampire de faire du mal à sa mère.

Je suis trop surpris par la chose, une chose que je ne savais pas possible. Une chose que je ne veux pas garder. Nous ne sommes pas en état de l'élever dans tout les sens propres du terme. Nous n'avons même pas de maison.

Je vais devoir m'en débarrasser.

_«Non!»_

«Tu as dit quelque chose Jacob?»

_«Moi? Non, pourquoi?»_

Je lui souris en guise d'excuse.

«Laisse tomber, je deviens fou!»

Je regarde ma progéniture qui mord toujours sa mère. Il lit mes pensées!

_«Tu m'entends bébé?»_

_«Oui.»_

Le monstre ne bouge même pas. Il a le même don que moi.

_«Pourquoi non?»_

_«Je ne veux pas que tu m'abandonne.»_

Je soupire. Cet être est plus intelligent que je le croyais.

_«Et si je n'ai pas le choix? Je ne sais même pas ce que tu es.»_

_«Je suis un bébé. Je ne suis pas méchant.»_

Il a compris que je l'ai supposé.

_«Alors cesse de mordre ta mère!»_

Ce qu'il fit. Je ne vois que son petit corps nu, je ne vois plus le mouvement de sa bouche contre Bella.

_«Garde-moi papa.»_

Il sait que je suis son père, je n'ai pourtant pas été là tout ce temps. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai créé, mais c'est très intelligent. Je me lève pour aller plus près de lui. Il tourne la tête vers moi et me regarde de ses yeux chocolat. Je souris. Il est si mignon, un visage d'ange, des joues roses et un regard intelligent pour un bébé.

Je le prends dans mes bras et il se blottit contre moi. Son visage contre ma poitrine, je ne vois que ses cheveux cuivré ornés de bouclettes. Son corps tiède frissonne dans mes bras.

Je me retourne vers Jacob.

«Il me faut des vêtements et de toutes les grandeurs!»

Le loup se redresse.

_«Tu as décidé de le garder?»_

«Je peux lire ses pensées et lui les miennes.»

_«Lui?»_

«C'est un garçon et je crois que Bella serait heureuse de le voir lorsqu'elle se réveillera.»

Jacob grogne, je souris. Il savait qu'elle ne voulait pas le garder, elle sera aussi submergée par l'attendrissement de ce bébé que moi.

Jacob part me chercher ce que j'ai de besoin. Sans trop m'éloigner de Bella, je m'assois contre un arbre et je calle mon fils encore plus dans mon bras.

«Je me demande ce que tu mange toi?»

En plus il peut dormir! Ce qu'il fait depuis cinq minutes et jusqu'au retour de Jacob. Dans sa gueule il portait un sac rempli de vêtements. Je me lève et le lui prends.

«Merci vieux!»

Je fouille à la recherche de la bonne taille et j'habille le petit. Durant les trois jours où Bella se transformait, je ne laissais jamais le petit. Je ne l'appelle plus; monstre ou la chose. C'est mon fils, mi-humain mi-vampire. Il ne pleure jamais et il boit à la bouteille du sang animal. Il n'aime pas trop le goût, mais il s'y fait.

Il réclame sans cesse sa maman et adore jouer avec le poil du loup. Jacob a appris à l'aimer lui aussi. Il grandit vite, on dirait qu'il a trois semaines.

Jacob a quitté notre endroit pour quelques jours, au cas où Bella s'en prendrait à lui pour le manger. Le bébé aussi je devrais le cacher, du sang coule dans ses veines.

**Point de vue de Bella**

J'ouvre les yeux sur un paysage différent de celui que j'avais eu lorsque… mais que m'est-il arrivé? Je vois en gros, j'entends la plus fine goute d'eau tomber sur le sol. Je me lève en faisant un flip arrière. Je compris ce que je suis devenue, un vampire. Edward m'a sauvé à temps. Je me mets à rire, le sont était apaisant, carillonnant.

«Bella?»

Je me mets en position d'attaque, montrant mes dents. Edward aussi sur ses gardes.

«Bella c'est moi!»

Je baisse ma garde et me jette littéralement dans ses bras. Il n'est plus glacé. Une douce odeur se dégageait de lui, mais ce n'est pas la sienne.

«Edward!»

Il me sert contre lui.

«Je crois que tu devrais chasser et après j'ai quelque chose à te montrer.

«D'accord.»

Il m'emmène à la chasse, c'est fabuleux. Après deux heures je réalise que je suis réellement ce que je voulais devenir.

Edward m'attrape le visage, sachant qu'il n'y a plus rien à craindre. Il m'embrasse longuement et sans retenu. Ce baiser est superbe. Quand il me lâche il me sourit.

«Je t'aime Bella. À jamais tous les deux.»

Je lui souris.

«Oui à jamais.»

«Et si je te montrais ma surprise?»

Je sourcille.

Il me prend la main et me dirige vers un arbre et il enlève une grande feuille de chaine. La petite chose en dessous est magnifique, ses boucles cuivrées recouvrent tout son crâne, ses yeux marron me fixent et un sourire magnifique se dessine sur son visage. Ce petit être me tend les bras. Je regarde Edward.

«C'est…»

«Oui, notre fils.»

Je souris, je ne savais pas qu'il était si adorable, moi qui avait voulu m'en débarrasser.

«Je peux?»

«Oui, c'est ce qu'il te demande.»

Je le prends dans mes bras.

«Bonjour joli garçon.»

Il pose sa main sur mon visage et me dévoile sa pensée.

_«Maman, merci de ne pas m'avoir tué.»_

Je regarde Edward.

«Oui, il comprend beaucoup de chose, il a du savoir que tu ne le voulais pas.

Je serre doucement mon petit contre moi et le caresse doucement.

«Pardonne-moi, je suis heureuse que tu sois là.»

Je lui donne un baiser sur le front.

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous a plus.**


	16. Chapitre 16: la vérité toute crue!

**Merci pour les reviews. Voici donc le dernier chapitre. Je commence à manqué de temps pour écrire des fic et maintenant je veux entièrement me consacrer sur la fic Trop jeunes pour etre parents.**

* * *

**Chapitre 16: La vérité toute crue!**

Je ne lâche jamais Damon, oui Damon, ça lui va bien, même Edward l'a dit. Le petit grandit trop vite, quelques mois avait passés et Damon marche, parle et a l'air d'un enfant de 4 ans. Nous ne savons pas ce qu'il deviendra, s'il vivra pour l'éternité comme nous. Nous n'avons aucune preuve d'une existence d'un être comme lui. Jacob est toujours avec nous, mais depuis des semaines il traine à la Push.

Mon évolution n'avait pas été la même qu'Edward, d'après lui je m'étais préparé à une éventualité de la sorte, donc je savais ce qui m'attendait.

Renesmée me manque beaucoup, surtout depuis que je sais qu'elle est décédée, même si on a jamais retrouvé leurs corps.

Jacob s'arrête devant moi, me projetant des brindilles à la figure. Il se transforme en homme devant moi et enfile son short.

«Bella, ils arrivent!»

«Qui arrivent?»

«Les Volturi, ils ont retrouvés Edward.»

Je sers fort mon fils contre moi.

«Oh non! Et où il est Edward?»

«Sur le terrain, il m'a envoyé t'avertir et il m'a dit de ne pas t'approcher avec le petit, que tu dois rester en tout temps avec lui.»

Je soupire fortement. Jacob sait pertinemment que je n'obéirai pas.

**Point de vue d'Edward**

J'étais à la chasse quand je reconnu l'odeur qui s'approchait de mon territoire; Aro est de passage. J'ai envoyé Jacob avertir Bella, même si je ne veux pas qu'elle le sache, mais je ne voulais pas que Jacob soit mêlé à cette histoire. Ça me donnera un répit pour leur parler.

«Edward, quelle surprise, il y a plus de 4 ans que je te cherche. Que deviens-tu?»

«J'erre de forêt en forêt.»

«Mais pourquoi? Tu n'étais pas bien avec moi?»

«Non pas du tout, je déteste la violence.»

«Je vois.»

Je fige sur place, prêt à me battre, même si je ne veux pas réellement me battre.

«Que me veux-tu?»

«Rien du tout, je te laisserai libre après notre entrevue si c'est ce que tu désir.»

Je sourcille. Il y avait un piège derrière tout ça.

«Papa!»

Le piège le voilà.

«Renesmée!»

Elle est coincée dans les bras d'un vampire que je ne connais pas. Là je comprends pourquoi il veut me laisser libre.

«D'où vous la tenez?»

«Oh, surprise, c'est donc vrai tu connais cette fillette?»

«C'est ma fille!»

«Nous lui avons sauvé la vie, son grand-père est mort dans l'accident.»

Je regarde ma fille, qui me fixait de ses yeux cramoisis. Non il n'avait pas osé! Il ne la laissera pas en vie. Il veut que je souffre de sa mort en direct.

«Edward, dis-moi, où est sa mère?»

«Ici!»

Je me retourne pour voir Bella qui portait notre fils sur ses épaules.

«Bella!» Criai-je.

«Tiens-tiens, elle est vampire elle aussi. Comment as-tu osé lui faire ça? Lui faire abandonner sa fille pour un vampire comme toi?»

Je fixe Nessie dans les yeux, je sens qu'elle veut pleurer, mais elle ne le peut pas.

«Tu m'as menti maman, tu n'avais pas l'intention de revenir me chercher!»

Ma fille se débat dans les bras du vampire.

«Edward, est-ce que tu sais ce qui se passerait si nous la lâchions maintenant?»

Je sourcille, je ne veux pas répondre.

«Elle vous tuerait tous les deux. Et tu sais ce que nous faisons aux enfants immortels Edward?»

Je ne réponds toujours pas.

«On les tue!»

Il claque des doigts appelant Félix.

«Non attends!»

«Oui?»

«Nous allons la prendre avec nous.»

«Pour qu'elle tue encore plus d'innocents?»

«Je veux aller avec eux!» Lance Renesmée.

Je souris à la réflexion de ma fille.

«Mais tu l'as transformer Aro!»

«Pour te voir souffrir Edward, te donner une leçon après avoir quitté nos rang de la sorte sans me le dire. Tu sais très bien que je t'aurais laissé partir.»

«Ça j'en doute.»

«Après la bagarre oui.»

Je soupire.

«Félix!»

Je vis bruler vive ma fille sous mes yeux, il ne reste qu'un amas de cendre. Je regarde Bella, Damon avait mis ses mains sur les yeux de sa mère et il me fixe intensément, demandant des explications.

_«Plus tard Damon!»_

Aro pointe du doigt mon fils sur les épaules de sa mère.

«Maintenant à son tour. Tu sais très bien Edward que c'est vilain de transformer un enfant.»

Je grogne de mon intérieur.

«Il est mon fils biologique. Je l'ai conçu en vampire, Bella était humaine. J'ai dû la transformer pour ne pas la perdre.»

«Comment puis-je te croire?»

«Il lis dans les pensées comme moi.»

«Intéressant! Mais, j'ai aucune preuve de sa création naturelle.»

«Nous ne pouvons le prouver, mais c'est vrai.»

«Alors il doit mourir lui aussi… Félix!»

«Cours Bella!»

Ce qu'elle fit. Elle court encore plus vite que moi, elle a des chances de s'en sortir avec notre fils. Mais je sais que moi j'ai maintenant moins de chance de survivre.

«Félix, change de cible!» Cris Aro.

Félix se tourne vers moi et s'approche lentement. Je ne vis pas ce qui ce produit par la suite. Le vampire disparut de mon champ de vision et Jacob se plante devant moi les crocs dehors. Il grogne le plus férocement possible. Tous les vampires reculent. Aro fixe le loup.

«Tu en as un avec toi!»

«Et c'est mon ami! Je ne pouvais pas me battre contre mes amis!»

«Ça explique tout!»

Jacob attend mon ordre avant de leur sauter dessus.

«Tu sais Aro, combien vaut un loup? Ils sont dix fois plus forts qu'un seul vampire. Et ils vous mangent en une seul bouchée et ils savent parfaitement qu'il faut bruler les corps par la suite.»

Aro recula de plus bel.

«Il me suffit de lui donner l'ordre pour qu'il vous court après et vous n'avez aucune chance.»

«D'accord, j'abandonne, je te laisse tranquille.»

«Et ne t'avise pas de revenir et laisse mon fils tranquille, il n'est pas un enfant immortel. Je te promet de venir te le montrer lorsqu'il sera adulte, il grandit très vite.»

«Oui, j'ai compris.»

«Je le saurais si tu reviens, ne l'oubli pas.»

La horde de vampires disparurent parmi les arbres. Je regarde mon ami.

«Merci Jacob.»

_«Y a pas de quoi!»_

«Va chercher Bella et Damon.»

Jacob se remit à courir à travers les arbres. À leurs retours Bella me serre contre elle.

«J'ai eu peur Edward, ils ont… ils ont tué Nessie, elle aurait pu vivre avec nous.»

«Oui je sais, mais elle était très dangereuse, incontrôlable, il aurait fallut toujours être avec elle.»

«J'aurais été prête à assumer les conséquences.»

Je lui souris et embrasse son front.

«Maintenant Bella nous n'avons plus besoin de nous cacher, on pourra retourner à Forks si tu veux, présenter Damon à la famille.»

Mon amour me sourit de toutes ses dents. Notre calvaire et notre errance est enfin fini.

**FIN**

**

* * *

Merci d'avoir lui la fic, j'espère qu'elle vous à plus.  
**


End file.
